A life of lies?
by Amie Louise
Summary: Alvin has a deep secret, and only simon knows,but when Alvin starts getting a fever and fainting, having bad dreams ect. can the others help him? will alvin even tell them the truth? BAD SUMMARY, MUCH BETTER STORY... PLEASE READ, I'M BEGGING! AXB SXJ TXE
1. The Dream

**Hey guys, hope you like this story, fanfic wow, mind you I haven't finished the one yet lol, but now I'm multitasking between the two so yeah, wish me luck, I just couldn't wait to upload this, knowing me, I would probably forget :p hope you like it, read and review**

_had been a long day and the four chipmunks were living in their hollow tree in the forest, Theodore got into his bed and then shot out again as he saw what was outside_

_"Ok is everyone ready for bed?" a girl chipmunk asked. She was the same height as Alvin, her favourite colour was orange, she had ice blue eyes, she was slim and very pretty, her fur was very fair and a light brown colour, and her hair was in a long plat_

"_I can't sleep, look outside, it's snowing" Theodore said cheerfully._

_"I'm going outside" Alvin said excited._

_"No you're not, its dark and very thick" the girl said._

_"You can't tell me what to do, I'm the oldest" Alvin replied_

_"Yeah, well you don't act like it" she added_

_"Oh really?" he asked sarcastically. Alvin tightened his fists like he was about to fight_

_"Yeah, this is just so typical of you" she said._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Alvin asked. _

_"Do you really want to be beaten at an arm wrestle?" she asked, tightening her fists_

_"Stop arguing you two" Simon said then they both calmed down, the girl looked over her shoulder and saw Theodore huddled up in the corner; she walked over to him and knelt beside him_

_"Are you ok Theo?" she asked, a tear went down Theodore's face_

_"I don't like it when you fight" he said in a small voice_

_"Sorry Theo, we'll stop" she said._

_"Things have become so much more complicated since mum and dad left" Alvin said_

_"Well they wouldn't if you just behaved" the girl replied_

_"Ugh... you sound like them" Alvin said_

_"Well at least there's some good news" she replied. _

_"Come on guys, its late" Simon said._

_"Simons right" she said, Alvin groaned._

_"You are all so boring, it's just a bit of snow and the dark, and it's not going to hurt you" Alvin complained._

_"Alvin, it's not safe to be out there in those conditions, dad told me that" Theodore said, everyone but Alvin sighed, Alvin turned to face the girl and they started whispering to each other._

_"Alvin, you are the oldest, and everyone, even me believe it or not is counting on you, to look after us" the girl said. Alvin ignored her and turned the other way_

"_Alvin!" she whispered loudly, he still ignored her and then she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed. _

_"Oww, what was that for?" Alvin asked rubbing his head. The girl raised an eyebrow at him, Alvin sighed_

_"Fine" he said, the girl smiled and they soon fell asleep._

Just then Alvin's eyes fluttered open; he had tears in his eyes.

"few, just a dream, sort of anyway" Alvin said, at least he didn't get too far into the dream, he already had to live it once, the dream brought back awful memories but Alvin tried to forget, he sat up in his bed and looked at the calendar on the desk, when he saw the date he felt tears come to his eyes.

"1st December" he said, one of the tears rolled down his cheek, he saw Brittany waking up and he quickly wiped his tears away, Brittany stretched and then saw Alvin.

"Morning" she said, Alvin didn't reply Brittany raised her eyebrow and then shook her head, she knew he was never a morning person anyway, soon enough he will be creating trouble for everyone. Simon then also woke up and saw the date, he felt a shiver go down his spine and jumped onto Alvin's top bunk, he knew Alvin would be just as depressed as he was or even worse, it was he fault after all, Brittany stared at them both, okay Alvin was cranky in the mornings but Simon?

"Okay what's going on you two, since when do you sit together and not start arguing?" Brittany asked, they both ignored her and tears filled Alvin's eyes, Brittany decided to just forget about it. Brittany hopped down from her bunk and woke Eleanor up and then Jeanette. Brittany was going to wake Theodore up but if he was going to act strange like Alvin and Simon she didn't really want to, Theodore started to wake up and Brittany sighed.

"Oh great" she mumbled, Eleanor hit her on her elbow.

"Brittany, that's mean" Jeanette said.

"No, you don't understand" Brittany tried to explain, but just then a huge yawn came from Theodore and a huge smile came onto his face.

"Morning" he said cheerfully.

"Morning" Eleanor replied, Theodore sniffed and his smile grew.

"TOASTER WAFFLES!" he screamed, Eleanor then smelt it and they both ran downstairs together hand in hand, Brittany sighed in relief.

"I guess he's not as cranky as his brothers" Brittany mumbled.

"What?" Jeanette asked, Brittany rolled her eyes and pointed at the boys showing absolutely no expression at all, when Jeanette saw she actually felt quite concerned.

"s-Simon?" she asked Simons head then quickly flicked up and looked at Jeanette.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Oh erm... you go, I'll catch up" Simon replied, Jeanette nodded and left the room with Brittany. Once they were gone Simon looked at Alvin beside him.

"A-Alvin, are you okay?" Simon asked, Alvin shook his head and sniffed.

"Simon?" Alvin asked, Simon looked at him again.

"Its 7 years today" Alvin said, Simon frowned.

"I know" Simon replied, Alvin felt tears go down his face again.

"I really miss her" Alvin said, Simon hugged Alvin and sighed.

"Me too" Simon replied, by now Simon thought that everyone would be suspecting something.

"Are you coming?" Simon asked.

"No, I need to be alone" Alvin replied, Simon understood completely and started walking down stairs.

_I would be like that... if it was me_. Simon thought. Simon walked into the front room and sat at his usual chair at the table.

"Morning Simon" Dave said, Simon looked up and smiled a little.

"Simon, is everything okay?" Jeanette asked, Simons head shot up and sniffed his tears away nodding. Dave walked over and handed Simon a plate with two toaster waffles on, Dave looked around the room and thought that is was too quiet, then he realised.

"Where's Alvin?" Dave asked, Simon gulped, it went quiet and everyone's eyes were on him, he had to think of something quick, he couldn't say the real reason, he couldn't ever say it, Simon knew he was a bad liar which was why he didn't do it but this was serious, he had to.

"He's still sleeping" Simon replied quite pleased he actually thought of something believable, but then of course, Brittany had something to say.

"That's a lie, I said good morning to him, and he completely blanked me" Brittany said annoyed, Simon gulped and had to think of another excuse, this was not going to go well.

"Y-yes of course you did but then h-he erm... he fell back to sleep" Simon lied, Brittany half believed him but was still a bit suspicious.

"Oh dear, is he okay?" Dave asked, Simon only nodded.

"well okay, I believe you Simon, but if he's not up by 1pm could you wake him up, because we have a photo shoot for your new CD at 2:45"dave said, Simon again only nodded and started picking at his toaster waffle, it was quiet at breakfast, no one really knew what was happening apart from Simon.

**That's chapter 1, hope you like it, please review and I'll hopefully see you soon xxx**


	2. a changed simon

**Hey people, decided I am going to carry this on, because my good friend Rachel gave me a great idea for it, love you Rachel! Okay so now that that's sorted, I'll give you the chapter following on from the first chapter I put up a few weeks ago so I hope you like it and review! Xxx **

Simon took a deep sigh, he felt so sorry for Alvin, if he was feeling like this, then he couldn't imagine how Alvin must be feeling. Simon just hoped he would come down anytime soon, every 2 minutes he would raise his head and have a quick peek at the stairs. Nothing. That's what it was every time; he would look up and still see the same old, brown, oak stairs. Simon ate only half of one toaster waffle before he pushed his plate away from him, and in an instant, hands were out to grab them, specifically Eleanor's and Theodore's. Both their hands touched the waffle at the same time and they quickly pulled their hands away from each other, they stared into each other's eyes when Brittany quickly rolled her eyes and snapped them out of it, they both realised what they were doing and started blushing through the pure embarrassment, Eleanor took a deep sigh to calm herself down.

"Awkward" Brittany sang in the silence which was surrounding them.

Theodore grabbed the waffle and split it in half for the both of them, Eleanor smiled and happily accepted the half Theodore offered her, they were both nibbling on their waffles when a small giggle came from Jeanette and Brittany.

"What's so funny?" Eleanor asked. Looking very confused at her sisters, she also felt quit annoyed, why was it that whenever she and Theodore would _have a moment_ as they say, they would have to laugh?

"oh nothing Elli" Jeanette replied, Eleanor started to blush and she stared at Theodore with wide eyes, Theodore on the other hand felt quite embarrassed and confused, he was still so young and didn't really get all of that boy and girl relationship talk, in fact he hardly realised that Eleanor was a _huge _flirt with him. This is what makes everyone laugh, Eleanor doesn't like it, but she knows that when the time is right, Theodore will know how much he really cares for her and will finally make his move to her. These things just take time as all. Silence filled the room again, why was today so awkward? Because usually Alvin would be talking and annoying everyone, making some kind of scene, it usually annoys everyone but now they realised that it was better than this, pure silence, in fact so silent you could've heard a pin drop. Bringing Alvin back to Brittany's mind made her worry again, where was he? Is he okay? She had to find out. Brittany hopped off her chair and in return, she got confused stares from everyone, she decided to ignore them and just carried on going.

"Brittany, where are you going?" Jeanette asked.

"Im just going to check on Alvin" Brittany replied calmly. Hearing this Simon could feel his own heartbeat he quickly stood up on his chair with concern.

"NO!" Simon bellowed, everyone was startled by this and then Simon hopped off of his chair and ran to the stairs blocking Brittany's path, Brittany tried to get past but everywhere she went, Simon mirrored.

"Simon, get out of the way" Brittany ordered, usually Simon would agree, but this time he couldn't.

"NO!" he bellowed again, everyone had mixed questions in their heads, what was he doing? This isn't the Simon we know. Brittany was livid from what Simon's response was, but was also very shocked.

"What did you say?" Brittany asked angrily. Simon gulped; he should not have said that.

"I-i erm... y-you can't go past" Simon stuttered.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"b-because erm... THERE'S A MONSTER UP THERE!" Simon said panicking; Brittany showed no expression at all, in fact, she thought Simon was a loon.

"A monster?" Theodore asked cowering behind Eleanor, Eleanor hugged him and stroked his soft hair.

"Simon, in case you haven't noticed... I'm not 4 years old anymore" Brittany argued.

"I- I know I-it just... erm..." Simon replied, Brittany had lost her patience and pushed by Simon with a huff.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this" Brittany sighed, she carried on walking up the stairs.

"WAIT!" Simon blurted out, he quickly grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her down so that she fell back down stairs and landed with a thump.

"BRITTANY!" Eleanor gasped, then everyone ran up to Brittany on the floor, Simon came back down the stairs with worry, he didn't really mean that. Everyone knelt down beside Brittany as she slowly got up, rubbing her head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She screamed at Simon.

"I-i'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen I- it's just that... I had to stop you from going to Alvin" Simon explained.

"But why Simon, she was just going to check on him?" Theodore added.

"I know but... you're just going to have to trust me, I don't think Alvin will be in the mood right now, so just give him some space, if he wants to talk to us he will, but please just trust me, don't go upstairs please... promise?" Simon begged. Brittany got up and took a big sigh.

"Fine..." Brittany gave in, still confused as to what the real reason was.

"Thanks... are you okay?" Simon asked.

"My head hurts a bit from where I knocked it" Brittany replied rubbing her head.

"Okay, go to the couch and sit down, and I'll get you some ice" Simon ordered. Brittany was more confused than ever, Simon never gave orders, he never created trouble, and he was never so protective of Alvin before, what had gotten into him?

Dave was in the kitchen finishing his own breakfast off and when he was interrupted by Simon opening the freezer, Dave was confused.

"Simon, what are you doing?" Dave asked, Simon was startled and slowly turned around to Dave glaring down at him.

"Oh, erm... I'm just getting some ice" Simon replied.

"Well, okay but you might want to pour the drink into the glass first" Dave suggested, Simon was confused and then suddenly realised what Dave meant.

"Oh no, it's not for that" Simon said, wrapping the ice in some cloth.

"Then, what is it for?" Dave asked.

"w-well, I sort of... pulled Brittany off the stairs and she bumped her head" Simon replied shyly.

"What, why would you do that Simon, I'm very surprised you would do that?" Dave said angrily, Simon looked down in guilt. It was silent and then Dave took the ice wrapped in the cloth and walked it into the living room where he saw Brittany rubbing her head and everyone around her, Dave shook his head and sighed.

"Here you go Brittany, sorry about that" Dave apologised. Brittany nodded and held it to her head.

"Does that feel any better?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, thanks Dave" she replied softly. Dave saw Simon walking into the room, he had so much guilt on his face and Dave sighed.

"Simon, do you have something to say?" Dave asked.

"s-sorry Brittany" Simon replied, Dave shook his head. Brittany who was still annoyed just huffed and looked away from Simon, while both of her sisters put their arms around her, Simon sighed, it would usually be Alvin feeling this guilt from something he done which was supposedly an _accident. _

"Are you all done with your breakfast?" Dave asked.

"Yes Dave" they replied in unison, Dave walked over to the table and started making a pile with their plates

"Simon didn't want one of his waffles so he gave it to me and Elli" Theodore said cheerfully.

Dave raised an eyebrow and looked over at Simon, that means that he only ate half of one toaster waffle, as he saw half still on the plate. Simon was sitting on his own in the corner; he looked like he was thinking about something.

"S- Simon, you only ate half of a toaster waffle, don't you like them no more?" Dave asked, everyone immediately drew their attention to the convocation Simon and Dave were having.

"Well, yeah I do" Simon replied quietly.

"Then why did you only have half, are you feeling okay?" Dave asked, Simon got butterflies.

"Erm... yeah I guess" Simon lied.

"Well, okay if you do need to talk about anything, don't hesitate" Dave comforted, Simon let out a small smile and went back to moping to himself in the corner, Dave instantly became concerned, but didn't want to force Simon to say anything, so he just carried on with what he was doing. Dave walked away and everyone kept staring at Simon, they all knew there was something wrong.

"s-Simon?" Theodore asked, Simon ignored him and faced the other way in the corner.

"Simon?" Jeanette added, Simon turned around slowly and looked at her.

"Do you want to play chess?" Jeanette asked. Simon shook his head and turned the other way again. Simon looked at the table and saw the pile of homework he still had to do for tomorrow, he slowly got up and walked to the table and grabbed the pile of books and a pen, he dragged everything back to the corner and opened his book, everyone just stared at each other confused.

"So... should we watch SpongeBob?" Eleanor suggested.

"Okay" Jeanette cheerfully replied. Theodore hopped off the couch and flicked on the TV and threw the remote over to Brittany who just sat there, she refused to do anything, but this was normal, whenever she was in an argument with Alvin she did nothing until she calmed down or he apologised. Eleanor then sighed and she turned the TV on. Jeanette looked around to Simon and felt sorry for him, so she decided to go over to him.

"Simon?" she asked, Simon rolled his eyes up at her.

"Do you need any help?" she added, Simon sighed.

"Yes please" he said quietly, Jeanette smiled and knelt down beside him.

"okay 25% is equal to ¾ so you just have to half the number and then half it again so 25% of 100 would be 25 because half of 100 is 50 and half of 50 is 25" Jeanette explained.

"Oh, I see thanks so that means that 25% of 8 is...2?" he asked, Jeanette smiled.

"Yes, that's right because half of 8 is 4 and half of 4 is 2" she added, Simon smiled.

"Thanks Jeanette, you always make me feel better" Simon said sweetly.

"What's, wrong anyway... is it Brittany?" Jeanette asked. Simon wanted to tell her the real reason but just couldn't have the guts to.

"Erm... yes" Simon lied; Jeanette didn't suspect anything which was lucky for Simon.

"Oh don't worry about her, she always does this, if you just apologise..." Jeanette said when she got interrupted.

"But I have apologised" Simon replied.

"I mean, properly" Jeanette added, Simon sighed and slowly walked to the couch when he then sat next to Brittany.

"Brittany I'm sorry" Simon said, Brittany huffed again and looked away.

"Brittany, what do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" Simon asked.

"Let me see Alvin" she replied, Simon looked down sadly.

"Brittany, I'm sorry, I just can't" Simon said, Brittany looked away again. Simon rolled his eyes and tried hard to think of something to say... or sing.

_Oh I had a lot to say, (sorry)_

_Was thinking on my time away_

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

(Simon was missing how the old Brittany was)

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die_

(Simon couldn't live the guilt of what he did to a good friend) _  
><em>  
>once Simon stopped singing, Brittany turned around and giggled.<p>

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Simon asked, Brittany nodded, and they both hugged each other when Dave then walked in.

"Oh good so you made up?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, it's all okay now" Simon replied, Dave smiled hearing this and rubbed Simon and Brittany's fury heads.

"Yeah, after a very nice song was sang to her" Eleanor teased.

"Yeah... Simon, do you like Brittany?" Theodore asked.

"Well yes of course" Simon replied.

"YOU WHAT!" Brittany asked in shock.

"AS A FRIEND OF COURSE!" Simon bellowed back realizing what everyone was thinking, Brittany sighed in relief.

"Few, that would've been awkward because I like Alvin" Brittany said without thinking, everyone stared at her with their jaws at their feet, Brittany covered her mouth when she realized what she said.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Brittany asked.

"Kind of" Jeanette replied, Brittany blushed when she saw everyone's eyes on her. This was not the kind of attention she was used to.

**That's chapter 2, hope you liked it, please review and I'll see you soonxxx **


	3. a new alvin

**Hi again, time for chapter 3 thanks for the review I really appreciate it, sorry if this chapter is pretty nath its just that I've had one of those day today and I'm really tired, I'll try to make it as good as possible, please review, it would make me happier, and here's the chapter. Enjoy. Xxx **

Brittany found everyone's eyes on her, why in the world did she just say that? She started blushing which no one ever saw, she felt pure and solid embarrassment, she didn't know what to say, her life was officially over.

"You-you what?" Eleanor asked, Brittany looked at her sister and sighed.

"I like Alvin" Brittany mumbled, Brittany waited for the laughing to come, but to her surprise, it didn't.

"Aww" everyone said in unison, Brittany looked confused and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"I think it's super cute" Jeanette replied.

"Me too, you two are perfect for each other" Eleanor added, Brittany suddenly felt fine again, her ears plucked up and she instantly became interested.

"Really?" she asked more cheerfully.

"Definitely" Theodore replied.

"So none of you think it's creepy?" Brittany asked everyone.

"No of course not, it's normal for someone of your age to fall in love" Dave replied. Brittany looked around the room at all of the smiles around her, until she saw Simon. Simon was looking down with a frown on his face, again Brittany became concerned.

"What about you Simon?" she asked; Simon's head slowly looked up at Brittany.

"You haven't said anything" Brittany pointed out. The whole room was silent, Simon still didn't reply and Jeanette walked over to Simon and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked, everyone's eyes were on the two of them, by what it looked like, it seemed that Simon was jealous.

"Its erm... it's just...erm..." Simon stuttered, after receiving confused looks he let out a huge sigh.

"Good luck" Simon replied.

"Huh?" she replied eager to know what Simon meant.

"Good luck" he repeated.

"With what?" Brittany asked.

"Alvin, good luck with persuading him" Simon replied.

"Persuade him?" Jeanette asked.

"Simon, what do you mean?" Brittany asked slowly getting more annoyed.

"I'm just saying... he might not want to be in a relationship... with you" Simon replied awkwardly.

"What are you saying?" she wondered

"I...Erm... I've said too much already I'm sorry, I never should have said anything... I wish the best for you and Alvin" Simon replied. Dave could see how strange this moment was and decided to talk about something else.

"So... speaking of Alvin I should go and check on him now" Dave said eagerly walking towards the stairs.

"NO!" Simon bellowed sprinting to the stairs again, blocking Dave's path.

"Here we go again" Brittany said.

"I'll get the ice" Theodore said walking off to the kitchen.

"DON'T GO UPSTAIRS!" Simon screamed.

"Why... Simon what's going on... what are you hiding from everyone?" Dave asked, hearing this everyone's ears became attached to the convocation.

"Nothing... just trust me... don't go upstairs... I'll check on Alvin" Simon replied more calmly than before.

"Well... okay if you're sure?" Dave replied.

"Oh trust me I am" Simon said, he started climbing up the stairs, every step he took he looked back to check that no one was following him, every time he received strange looks.

"What is with him?" Eleanor asked Jeanette.

"I don't know, but I hope he's okay" Jeanette replied with concern.

"Me too" Eleanor replied.

Simon got to the top of the stairs and walked very cautiously to their bedroom, he wasn't sure what to say to Alvin, their bedroom never seemed so far away, every step he held his breath, he just didn't want to see or face what was behind their bedroom door. Simon got to the door and froze on the spot, until he heard something, he put his ear to the door and heard light sobbing noises, Simon narrowed his eyes and walked in. He looked around the room and then on the left hand side of the room, there were three beds piled on top of each other, the top one being Alvin's and saw the red chipmunk laying face down into his pillow. Simon sighed and hopped onto the top bunk and knelt next to Alvin, Simon lightly shook Alvin's shoulder.

"Alvin... are you awake?" Simon asked, hoping the answer would no. Alvin slowly sat up and Simon gasped in shock. Alvin's eyes were redder than his jumper and his face was paler than flour.

"A-Alvin?" Simon asked in complete shock, he never saw Alvin like this, never. A tear rolled down Alvin's cheek and his eyes rolled over to look at Simon.

"What?" Alvin mumbled.

"I was told to check on you, we have a photo shoot for the new CD at 2:45" Simon replied. Alvin sniffed and more tears came and rolled down his face. Simon hopped off Alvin's bunk and grabbed a few tissues on the desk by the side of them and gave them to Alvin, Alvin happily accepted them and used one tissue to blow his nose and the other to dry his tears. Simon just sat there and stared at his distressed brother, until he heard a small voice.

"Okay, I'll get dressed" Alvin said pulling the covers away from him. Alvin stood on the bed and his vision started to go all blurry, he lost all feeling in his legs and fell over again. Simon looked really concerned now and felt Alvin's forehead.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere" Simon stated.

"Who says?" Alvin asked sarcastically.

"Well, your legs for one and plus you have a fever" Simon said, Alvin took a big sigh.

"Alvin, you have to stop crying or you will get worse" Simon advised.

"WHAT? IM NOT CRYING" Alvin bellowed, Simon raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"So what do you call this?" Simon said stroking Alvin's cheek showing Alvin how wet his finger was from the tears.

"I... erm... I was just sweating from my eyes" Alvin replied, Simon rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine, call it what you want, either way you can't walk let alone pose for photos" Simon said.

"What are you talking about I'm fine?" Alvin asked he then shot up again and took one step before stumbling; he caught himself and carried on going.

"Alvin, you're really not well enough stay here and I'll just tell Dave you're not well" Simon suggested.

"NO! I'm fine really, I don't want everyone worrying and asking questions" Alvin said. Simon sighed.

"Okay fine, but if anything bad happens, I'm coming clean... about everything" Simon said expressing the word everything.

"You wouldn't dare" Alvin said.

"Excuse me?" Simon asked, quite shocked from what Alvin said to him.

"Sorry... just please you have to promise me you won't say ANYTHING" Alvin begged, Simon thought hard about it.

"But Alvin, everyone's going to take one look at you and just know that something's wrong" Simon reminded. Alvin thought hard when an idea came into his mind; he hopped off the bed and stumbled a little when he hit the floor. Alvin really did feel awful but he couldn't risk that secret, the secret that has haunted him for seven years, the secret that would ruin everything, no, he couldn't let that happen. Simon sat on Alvin's bed and shook his head as he saw Alvin stubble he way to the bathroom.

"Does he ever listen?" Simon asked himself, Simon sat there and wondered how Alvin would pull this off, mind you he was Alvin, and so it was likely he would think of something completely bizarre. Simon sat there alone until Alvin came back into the bedroom.

"So, what's you're amazing plan?" Simon asked sarcastically, Alvin reached into his pocket and pulled the black balaclava out of his pocket and pulled it over his head, Simon raised an eye brow at him.

"Really?" Simon mumbled.

"Yes really" Alvin replied, falling over his feet, Simon tutted and hopped off the bed to Alvin, and they both started walking downstairs, Simon had to constantly help Alvin to stand up straight. Once they both got downstairs they acted like nothing what so ever had happened, Simon walked with Alvin in his balaclava and sat on the couch, Brittany turned around and got startled.

"AAHHH...Alvin... what are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, you look scary" Eleanor added, Alvin was rubbing his head which was still throbbing from Brittany's scream. Alvin then cleared his throat.

"Well, maybe I want to try something new" Alvin said strangely.

"Are you okay... you don't sound yourself?" Brittany asked.

"i-i'm fine" Alvin replied, Brittany let out a small smile and looked away and nudged away from Alvin awkwardly.

"Agh, Alvin you're up that's good, how are you feeling?" Dave asked then realising what Alvin was wearing.

"Im okay" Alvin said croakily.

"Well, you don't sound it... are you sure... and what's with the balaclava?" Dave asked.

"I'm going for a new look, I've become interested in fashion lately... yes that's right... and erm I'm at that age when... changes happen so..." Alvin replied awkwardly. Everyone's jaw dropped when they heard what Alvin was saying, even Simon, Alvin blushed and acted like nothing happened.

"I really do worry about him sometimes" Simon whispered to Jeanette, Jeanette giggled.

"Well, okay then" Dave said, he looked at his watch and concern came onto his face.

"Oh no, we have half an hour to be at the studio, quickly everyone, we'll talk about this later, everyone in the car" Dave ordered.

"Yes Dave" everyone replied in unison, they hopped off the couch and Alvin stumbled a bit and Brittany noticed.

"Alvin, are you okay?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes...I'm fine" he replied pushing her hand off his shoulder. They all walked towards the door when Dave opened the door and let everyone out and into the car.

**That's chapter 3, hope you liked it, please review and I'll see you soonxxx**


	4. car ride

**Hey, now chapter 4, please review i only have 4 and that makes me sad, please review and tell your friends, I'm trying extra hard with this story so I'd really appreciate it, any here's the chapterxxx **

Dave unlocked the door, and all of the chipmunks quickly scurried out of the door and hoped into the car. Alvin started to feel even worse, but he couldn't let anyone suspect anything, otherwise his secret will be out, he couldn't let that happen, what would everyone think of him then? Everyone was buckled in tight and Simon was sitting next to Alvin, he could see Alvin was getting worse, but he promised not to say anything, so instead he tried helping him. Dave started driving and after about 5 minutes of pure awkward silence Alvin, started fanning himself; everyone looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Simon knew exactly what was wrong and grabbed his water bottle and gave it to Alvin who happily accepted it. Alvin held the bottle up to his head, which still didn't do much good because of his balaclava.

"wow, is it hot in here or what?" Alvin said, still with his croaky voice, Simon knew that it was the start of December so it was not under any circumstances hot, he knew it was Alvin's fever so he just played along and then started fanning himself.

"Few, yeah boiling" Simon replied.

"Well Alvin, maybe it's because of that balaclava" Theodore pointed out.

"Yeah, come on take it off" Brittany added, she reached over Simon and went to take Alvin's balaclava off when he pushed her arm away.

"No no, I'm fine" Alvin said.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked, Alvin only rolled his eyes and nodded Brittany tutted.

"I was only trying to help" Brittany added.

"Well I don't need your help" Alvin replied. Brittany was getting more and more annoyed.

"You know, this is so typical of you Alvin" Brittany groaned.

"Oh really?" Alvin replied sarcastically, he started tightening his fists like he was ready to fight and Brittany just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alvin asked, getting ready to explode.

"Do you really want to be beaten at an arm wrestle?" Brittany said sarcastically. Alvin looked away from her and a look came across on his face, he had heard that before. The dream, it was the dream, the dream that reminded him of that night, that day, her. Alvin's ears lowered and he faced the window, tears started rolling down his cheeks, and his vision started to go all blurry because of the tears, but he couldn't let everyone see so he kept as quiet as possible and faced the window.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Brittany said, Brittany really did like Alvin, but when it came to arguing, she would not be beaten.

"Guys enough, we'll be there soon" Dave stated.

"Yes Dave" Brittany replied, she soon calmed down and started checking her hair and makeup. Simon knew what Brittany just said it, he could remember it like it was yesterday, this brought some tears to his eyes to but he hid them well. Brittany was so much like her; in fact now that he thought about it, they even looked the same. Alvin and Brittany had a very similar relationship to what they had. Simon sat there and kept on looking at Brittany and seeing all of the similarities they had, he never noticed it before, how could he miss it, they could be twins. Brittany soon got very annoyed at the amount of times Simon stared at her.

"Okay, what is wrong is something in my teeth?" Brittany asked, checking her teeth.

"Oh sorry, no no "Simon replied.

"So then what are you staring at?"Brittany asked.

"Nothing" Simon replied, this made Brittany feel awkward, the way Simon was acting lately, it was almost as if Simon fancied her or something, which he really didn't. Brittany saw Alvin and thought something was wrong, actually she didn't think, she knew and she was determined to find out what was wrong. What was he hiding under his balaclava? It went quiet again so Eleanor decided to break the silence.

"Brittany?" she asked looking at Brittany with wide eyes, Brittany turned around to face her sister.

"Will you tell me one of your stories tonight, when we was on our own in the tree you would tell me one every night, they're really good as well... and I miss them?" Eleanor asked. Brittany felt sorry for her sister, the reason she stopped was because one they started living with Dave and two they had grown up. Brittany knew that any minute Alvin would burst out laughing at the fact that she Brittany actually told stories, and good ones at that. Brittany waited for the shameful laughter to come, but to her surprise it never did, she looked at Alvin who was still in the same position, something was definitely wrong with him. She turned back to her sister and frowned.

"Well... I don't know Elli, I mean you've gotten older and you might not find the stories as enjoyable" Brittany replied, Eleanor looked at her with teary, wide eyes.

"Please Brittany... please I remember the stories with the dancing bears, and when I became an angel and I painted my wings and..." Eleanor got interrupted. Brittany knew that this list would be endless.

"Okay, fine one story" Brittany gave in; Eleanor smiled and hugged her sister.

"That's nice Brittany, my brothers would never do that, but for some reason, I do remember someone telling me stories, a girl, but I can't remember her and I have only lived with my two brothers so I don't know why..." Theodore said, but suddenly stopped to think about who this girl telling him stories could actually be. Simon knew who he was thinking of, and started sweating with panic that Theodore wouldn't start to remember anything.

"Aww, well you can listen too if you want Theo?" Brittany asked, Theodore than got excited and smiled.

"Thank you" he replied sweetly, Brittany and Eleanor smiled. Jeanette took a peak at Simon and saw how sweaty he was.

"Oh my gosh Simon, are you okay?" Jeanette asked concerned, Simon froze when he realised how sweaty he was, he had to quickly think of another lie.

"Oh yes I'm fine, really, I'm just still hot as all" Simon lied.

"How can you and Alvin be so hot in this weather?" Dave asked. Simon shrugged.

"I hope you're both not coming down with anything serious" Dave added concerned, Simon looked at Alvin and sighed.

"Me too Dave, me too" Simon mumbled.

**That's chapter 4, hope you liked it please review and I'll see you soon! Xxx **


	5. simonette and blackout

**Thank you so much for the review I have 7 now whoop, I'm so happy so here's another chapter, I hope you like it and keep on reviewing, this is going to get interesting :P**

Simon stared teary eyed at his brother, he never saw Alvin like this, in fact, Alvin never saw himself like this, Simon took a deep sigh when the car suddenly jolted to a stop, and Simon looked outside and saw a huge white building, with a red sign on the front that said. Smile for the Camera. Simon then realised that they were already at the studio.

"Few, we made it with still 5 minutes to spare" Dave said slouching into his seat, seeing Dave like this was quite funny so they all let out a small smile.

"Dave how long will we be here for?" Jeanette asked.

"Just until, all of your photos are done... so maybe 1 hour, 2 at the most" Dave guessed.

"Agh, 2 hours of a camera pointing at me, what could be better?"Brittany asked sarcastically with sparkling, wide eyes. Everyone rolled their eyes at Brittany's comment.

"What about us?" Eleanor asked pointing at everyone else sitting around her.

"Oh well you too" Brittany replied, everyone shook their heads. While Dave took another glimpse at the clock.

"Okay, well let's start going" Dave stated, everyone agreed and waited for Dave to open the car door. The door creaked open and by now Alvin felt like he couldn't even stay awake, his head was spinning, his vision was blurry and on the whole he just felt awful, Alvin stumbled out of the car and landed to the floor.

"Alvin? Are you okay?" Dave asked, Alvin just stood up again, with wobbly legs and nodded slightly. Once everyone else hopped out they headed off to the front door where they was greeted by the manager of the building, Dave walked up to the manager and shook his hand with a smile on his face.

"Hello and welcome to our studio, my name is John and I am the manager of the building, and I'll be taking your photos today with a help from Frankie here" the manager greeted, gesturing to a young man standing next to him, Frankie shook Dave's hand and smiled.

"Okay, so shall we get started?" Frankie asked, Dave and the chipmunks nodded and they were led into a small, white room with a camera inside.

"Okay, so first I shall do some single shots, so who wants to go first?" Frankie asked, Brittany's eyes sparkled and automatically raised her hand.

"ME ME ME!" Brittany chanted, she scurried onto the white mat and started smiling. John started taking the photos, and every time Brittany changed her pose and gave the best possible smile she could.

"GO ON BRITTANY!" Everyone cheered as the camera flashed.

"Beautiful darling, beautiful... okay, who's next?" Frankie asked, while Brittany went back to join the group.

"I'll do it" Eleanor said in a small voice, she stepped forward onto the mat and did the same thing Brittany did, she made the cutest most girlish poses ever, Theodore crept over to Simon and smiled.

"Wow, doesn't Elli look cute?" Theodore asked, Simon smiled and put his arm around his shoulder. When Eleanor was done it left Jeanette to do her photos. Simon grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the mat.

"I'm not so great at things like this" Jeanette said shyly, Simon turned to face her.

"Jeanette, y-you have a beautiful smile" Simon stuttered, trying to encourage Jeanette, Jeanette smiled but it soon faded.

"Come on my dear, do it for your boyfriend" John encouraged, everyone giggled and Jeanette blushed.

"Erm... we're not going out" Simon replied.

"What?, but you two are perfect for each other" John added.

"Sorry, but I really can't do it" Jeanette said, she started walking back to the group when Simon grabbed her hand.

"Yes you can Jeanette, believe in yourself" Simon encouraged.

"But I'm not pretty like Brittany or confident like Eleanor" Jeanette said gesturing to her sisters, Brittany and Eleanor gasped.

"well, I think you're beautiful" Simon said blushing, Jeanette just couldn't seem to smile even when the one she loved was with her, John and Frankie, watched at the scene happening in front of them. Simon tried to think of something fast when he got an idea, and then he got one and started singing to her.

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
>Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day**

**Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
>And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say**

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)<strong>

**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
>Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day**

**Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same<br>So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
>You know I'll say<strong>

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are<br>The way you are, the way you are  
>Girl you're amazing, just the way you are<strong>

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah<strong>

Simon finished and everyone clapped for Simon who just couldn't stop smiling at Jeanette, Jeanette was blushing uncontrollably she felt like she was in heaven, John and Frankie couldn't believe they weren't a couple.

"Wait... Frank, are you think what I'm thinking?" John asked, Frankie thought hard and then realised what his friend was getting at.

"I think so... Simon and Jeanette go and stand on the white mat please" Frankie said pointing to the mat, Jeanette felt better with someone with her so she bravely walked onto the mat holding Simon's hand, Frankie and John smiled at each other and nodded.

"Okay, perfect now, Simon could you put an arm around Jeanette?" Frankie asked, Simon and Jeanette went redder than a tomato but did as told.

"Perfect... now Jeanette hold his other hand and put it around your other shoulder" John added. Jeanette felt her heart skip a beat and did as told. Frankie was going to add one final touch but they did it all on their own and looked lovingly into each other's eyes. John took the photo and everyone took a romantic sigh at Simon and Jeanette.

"Okay, now do a lift, I don't mind which just as long as you can do it" Frankie added. Simon and Jeanette looked at each other and instantly thought of the same thing, Simon held Jeanette in his arms like a cradle and Jeanette raised one of her arms in the air and smiled, Simon did the same and the photo was taken.

"Okay, thank you guys, you can sit down now" John said. Simon and Jeanette did as told and walked off the mat, Brittany then had the idea and she too wanted to do what they just did, but with Alvin.

"I want to do that... come on Alvin" Brittany said, she grabbed Alvin's hand and pulled him onto the mat, Alvin was both annoyed because Brittany just started pulling him on the mat, not asking him but also shocked that she chose him, it was then that he realised that Brittany may have some hidden feelings for him.

"Some one seems eager" Frankie said smiling, Alvin saw Brittany blush and instantly knew she like him, he didn't really know what to think about this but he went along with it anyway, because his head hurt so badly he couldn't think straight. Brittany looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Alvin, you're not having your photos done wearing that thing on your face" Brittany, leant in towards Alvin and lifted the balaclava off of his face when she saw how red his eyes were and how pale he was she gasped in concern.

"A-Alvin, what happened to you?" Brittany asked.

"n-nothing, i-i'm fine" Alvin replied, just then a wave of dizziness struck him and Brittany became more concerned, Alvin stood up straight again.

"I'm fine honest, let's just get this over with" Alvin groaned, Brittany took his word and waited for Frankie and John to tell them what to do, Simon sat there really worried for Alvin, he knew he would never pull this off.

"Okay, if you're sure you're okay... then let's start with, you two looking at the camera and holding hands" Frankie said. Brittany did as she was told and grabbed Alvin hand, Brittany smiled while Alvin just couldn't really be bothered, the flash went off and Alvin's sight blurred for a few seconds.

"Okay, now sort out your lift" John said. Brittany then suggested the lift that they did in the show when Alvin lifted her high above his head, Alvin felt so I'll he wasn't really paying attention, so he just nodded, the only thing he could do well at this time.

"Okay, are you ready?" Frankie asked, Brittany nodded, and Alvin cuffed his hands and did the lift, Alvin was so weak he was surprised he did it, he was however really shaky. The flash went off and instantly Alvin dropped Brittany and she fell to the ground with a thump.

"OWW" Brittany wailed while rubbing her head, her sisters ran over to her helping her up, when Dave then came running over to help. Once Brittany was up she stormed over to Alvin with rage and started screaming in his face, Alvin was so dizzy, while Brittany was holding him still, he didn't even know what she was saying.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR, IS EVERYONE TRYING TO ACTUALLY GIVE ME BRAIN DAMAGE, FIRST I GET PUSHED OFF THE STAIRS" Brittany said giving Simon an evil look.

"AND NOW THIS!" Brittany bellowed.

"Brittany calm down" Dave said, Brittany then stopped her rage and calmed down, it went silent and then everyone heard a small groaning noise. Everyone turned around and saw Alvin holding his head, Alvin's head was spinning, it hurt so bad, then he started to see black spots and then black out, Alvin fell to the floor and when everyone saw this, concern came across on their faces and they ran over to Alvin and knelt beside him.

"ALVIN, ALVIN, ALVIN WAKE UP!" Theodore screamed with tears in his eyes.

"Oh no, I never should've screamed at him like that, I'm so sorry Alvin" Brittany pleaded. No answer came from Alvin. Frankie got out his mobile and started calling an ambulance and John had left to find some water, Frankie put the phone down and walked over to everyone.

"An ambulance is on its way" Frankie said, Dave nodded, and Theodore got tears in his eyes.

"Ambulance?" Eleanor asked hugging Theodore. Brittany was in full tears now.

"This is all my fault" Simon said, it went quiet and everyone's eyes were fixed on him.

"Simon, how was this your fault?" Dave asked.

"Alvin was sick this morning, he had a fever but he made me promise not to tell you... I'm so sorry" Simon apologised; Jeanette put her hand on his shoulder.

"Simon, he'll be fine I promise, he probably just fainted if it was a fever" Jeanette pointed out, everyone looked at each other and then back at Alvin on the floor, Brittany tilted his head up and hugged him, when John then came running in with some water, he gave it to Theodore and he pushed pass everyone to get to Alvin and poured the water over Alvin. Everyone watched Alvin to see if anything would happen and Alvin turned his head, everyone sighed in relief.

"see, he'll be fine" Jeanette comforted, Simon smiled at Jeanette and they hugged each other, when they then heard sirens outside, and before they knew it, doctors started running in and when they saw Alvin they lifted him up carefully and carried him into the ambulance.

"Sorry guys, can we finish this another time?" Dave asked.

"Of course, just pop by anytime you can" John said.

"Thank you so much, well I have to go but I will be seeing you soon" Dave said running towards the door with the others waving. They hopped into the van with Alvin and they were being driven to the hospital.

**That's chapter 5, hope you like it and please review, I know this probably wasn't the best chapter but review anyway and tell me what you thought see you soon xxx**


	6. dream part 2

**Yay, hi again second chapter today, because I'm in a good mood and I love you all, please review I would really appreciate it as to me every review is like a hug from a friend: p hehe, enough of me, here's the chapter! Xxx ;)**

_Alvin couldn't sleep that night, he was too excited about the snow and he couldn't resist, he hopped out of his bed and looked at the sleeping girl beside him, he leant over her and started to shake her arm._

"_Rosie?" Alvin whispered, making sure Simon or Theodore couldn't hear, Rosie's eyes started to flutter open, but when she saw Alvin she sighed with annoyance._

"_What do you want Alvin, I thought you was Theo having a nightmare again" Rosy moaned._

"_Come out in the snow with me" Alvin begged._

"_Alvin, what did we just talk about earlier, was you even listening to what I said, you should never ever be out in snow like that" Rosy replied and shut her eyes again, Alvin sighed with disappointment, just then he got an idea and a mischievous look came across on his face._

"_You're such a chicken ROSEMARY!" Alvin whispered loudly, Rosie's eyes shot open with rage, and she got out of her bed and faced Alvin, why did he just say that? He knew he was in for it now._

"_What did you just call me?" she asked, Alvin took a loud gulp._

"_ROSEMARY, ROSEMARY, ROSEMARY!" Alvin replied._

"_You know I hate that name" Rosie replied, Alvin then started acting like a chicken right in front of her._

"_OH THAT'S IT, YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT NOW!" She said._

"_you'll have to catch me first" Alvin teased, Alvin ran out of the tree and into the cold snowy weather and Rosie followed, she went to tackle Alvin but when she did he picked her up and lifted her over his head and into the snow, they were both laughing, having a fun snowball fight._

"_You're definitely the only girl for me" Alvin said winking. Alvin with some luck saw a bush that was still in bloom, he didn't know how that was possible in this weather, it was like a myrical, so he walked up to it and picked up the orange flower on the end of it and walked up to Rosie, she smiled as Alvin placed it into her soft light brown hair._

"_It's beautiful" Rosie said sweetly._

"_Yes... you are" Alvin replied, they smiled at each other._

"_Alvin..." Rosie said._

"_Yeah" Alvin replied, they were still gazing into each other's eyes._

"_That old" Rosie replied. Alvin laughed._

"_way to ruin the moment" Alvin joked, just then Rosie picked up some snow and threw it at Alvin's face, she then ran up to Alvin and gave him the biggest hug in the world._

"_Promise to never forget about me or leave me?" she said holding Alvin's hands._

"_I promise" Alvin replied, they hugged each other and started running out into the cold weather together having fun._

Just before Alvin could dream any more, Alvin's eyes slowly started to flutter open when he saw he was in bed in hospital, he sat up straight and started rubbing his head, he felt a bit better now, his eyes weren't red and he wasn't as pale anymore.

"oww, what happened?" Alvin asked. A nurse noticed that Alvin was up and walked over to him.

"You fainted, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

"Fine, I guess" Alvin replied, the nurse nodded her head and smiled.

"Yes that's good, you gave your family quite a shock especially that girl chipmunk in pink" the nurse replied.

"B-Brittany was worried about me?" Alvin asked.

"Worried? More like traumatised she was acting as if you died" the nurse said.

"Okay, don't say that word" Alvin said.

"If you're feeling okay, you can go home today" the nurse pointed out.

"Oh yes please, I don't want to stay here another second" Alvin said looking around.

"Ha-ha, why... is it not up to your standards?"

"Well, no actually" Alvin replied.

"Ha-ha its okay, I don't blame you" she added, the nurse then left the room and Alvin was all alone again. He was still shocked that Brittany, of all people was traumatised over what happened. Dave and the others were sitting in the waiting room patiently when they then saw the nurse come out of the room Alvin was brought in to and said Alvin's name. Dave and the others got up and walked towards the nurse. Dave shook the nurse's hand and listened to what she had to say.

"Hi, I'm Alvin's nurse" she greeted.

"Is he okay?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, you don't need to worry anymore he is absolutely fine now"

"Thank goodness" Simon sighed holding his heart.

"I told you everything would be okay" Jeanette said, Simon smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So does that mean Alvin can come home tonight?" Theodore asked.

"Yes, he is also very eager to go home, I could go and fetch him not if you like?" the nurse offered.

"Yeah" Eleanor cheered, but just as the nurse went to get Alvin, Dave stopped her.

"Wait, why did he faint in the first place?" Dave asked raising an eyebrow, hearing this, the nurse then turned to face him.

"He had a fever, it may have come because of this weather, I can tell it's going to be bad this year, possibly snow so heavy, we haven't seen for 7 years." The nurse replied.

"Oh okay" Dave said.

"Yes, so make sure to keep all of your chipmunks safe and wrapped up well for the weather, if they get stuck in it, chances of survival are slim" she added.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't go out" Dave assured; the nurse smiled and went off to fetch Alvin when Dave then turned to the others.

"Okay guys, you heard the nurse, if the snow does get bad, you don't go out in it unless I'm with you and you're all wrapped up warm, I think the doctors right, this year there will be snow we haven't seen in years" Dave said looking out of a window.

"Yes Dave" all of the other chipmunks replied in unison, Dave smiled and hugged all of them.

"Great, I knew I could count on you guys" Dave said smiling, the chipmunks smiled back and when they saw the nurse walking out with Alvin their smiles grew. The nurse placed Alvin on the floor and everyone ran up to him and hugged him, first it was Brittany, who hugged him the tightest, then Simon and then the others joined in.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Brittany said, looking into Alvin's honey coloured eyes, he smiled back.

"It's good to see that you look normal now" Simon added.

"Thanks everyone" Alvin said smiling.

"Come on everyone, I think it's time to go home now" Dave announced, everyone nodded in agreement and they started walking towards the door when Brittany walked in between her sisters.

"Guys, you have to help me, I really like Alvin and I'm asking him to go out with me tonight" Brittany whispered.

"Aww, that's so sweet" they both replied.

"I know" Brittany boasted, she then saw a vase on a table with flowers inside, she hopped onto the table and picked a orange flower and placed it into her hair.

"What do you think?" Brittany asked.

"It looks really pretty" Eleanor praised.

"Yeah... that's what I was going for" Brittany replied, Jeanette and Eleanor rolled their eyes and carried on walking behind the others.

**That's chapter 6, please review and I hope you liked it see you soon xxx **


	7. ease dropper

**Hi everyone, I'm back with again another chapter, hope you like it and please review as I still only have 7 I would really appreciate it ! Xxx **

Dave led everyone into the car and opened the creaky car door, all of the chipmunks hopped into the car and sat in the same order they were in when they were being drove to the studio only this time Brittany insisted that she swapped seats with Simon so that she was sitting next to Alvin. When Alvin saw the flower in Brittany's hair his eyes widened, Brittany thought it was a good thing, Alvin looked deep into her eyes and then realised how much Brittany and Rosie looked alike.

"R-Rosie?" Alvin asked, instantly Brittany's smile disappeared and a confused look came across on her face.

"Who's Rosie?" Brittany asked.

"NO ONE!" Simon said overhearing what Alvin and Brittany were talking about. Alvin was still in shock from how much they looked alike, he had never noticed it before, Alvin turned towards the window and started breathing heavily, Brittany was about to start yet again another argument when she heard Alvin, she quickly turned to face him in concern.

"A-alvin?" Brittany asked, hearing what was happening, all the others instantly turned around to see what was happening.

"Alvin... are you okay?" Theodore asked.

"D-Dave, something's wrong with Alvin" Eleanor gasped.

"No no I'm okay, really" Alvin quickly replied, Dave peeked through the mirror just above him to take a peek at all of the chipmunks.

"Are you sure Alvin, I can pull over if you want?" Dave offered.

"No, its fine, we're almost home anyway" Alvin replied. Dave just nodded and the other chipmunks just ignored what just happened and the rest of the way home it was silent, finally after about another 5 minutes the car jolted to a hault and the chipmunks found out that they were already home, they all hopped out of the car and all Alvin could do was stare at Brittany, which she didn't really mind. Dave opened the front door and everyone ran in and scurried to the couch, once everyone got settled Dave walked over to the couch and sat on it next to the chipmunks.

"Okay everyone, dinners going to be ready in 15 minutes" Dave stated, he then walked away, and Brittany thought of an idea.

"Brittany... I know that look, what are you thinking?" Eleanor asked raising an eyebrow.

"15 minutes to Brittanyise" she replied, Brittany then scurried off into their bedroom.

"This can't be good" Jeanette added, Eleanor just looked at Jeanette and they started watching TV with the others. Simon looked at Alvin and saw that he had tears in his eyes; Simon rolled his eyes and dragged Alvin off to the bathroom, they needed a serious talk.

"Alvin, you need to calm down" Simon said. Eleanor who was left bored on the couch became very interested and followed the boys to the bathroom. Eleanor got to the door and rested her ear against so that she could listen to the convocation.

"I can't Simon" Alvin replied.

"well you're going to have to try, it was 7 years ago, you need to forget about Rosie" Simon added, Eleanor then became even more interested, she remembered when Alvin called Brittany Rosie by mistake in the car, who was she?

"how can you say forget about her when Brittany is like her twin, they have the same personalities and she's walking around with that flower in her hair, the one that is exactly the same as the one I gave Rosie" Alvin replied. Now Eleanor knew why Alvin was acting so weirdly around Brittany lately, but one question was still UN answered, who was Rosie?

"Alvin, I know you miss her, I do too, I know you didn't mean for that accident to happen, you didn't mean for any of it to happen, but you have to forget about her, I know you loved her once but you have to move on" Simon said, Alvin sighed knowing Simon was right. Eleanor knew she wasn't meant to be hearing any of this but she couldn't move from the door and it was like she was glued to it.

"And besides if you keep on doing this Theodore will start to remember her and he'll get upset" Simon added. Hearing Theodore's name Eleanor got even more interested.

"Si, I feel bad lying to him, just because of that incident you and him had, I think he needs to know, I mean he'll find out sooner or later" Alvin replied. Something happened to her Theo no, that couldn't be, Eleanor got a bit too excited and started leaning on the door too much, it swung open and she fell flat on the floor, when Alvin and Simon saw her they gasped and pulled her in to the bathroom with them.

"Were you ease dropping?" Simon asked. Eleanor now felt really guilty.

"Yes, but I couldn't help it" Eleanor replied.

"How much did you hear?" Alvin asked, they were both really up in her face now.

"Erm... all of it" she replied shyly, Alvin and Simon sighed.

"Eleanor, you can't tell Theodore or anyone about what happened" Simon said.

"but why, it's wrong you've lied to him all these years already about some girl called Rosie, who is she anyway... your long lost sister or something?" Eleanor asked, Simon was about to answer when Alvin covered his mouth and shook his head.

"Eleanor, you tell Theodore it will break his heart, and besides you don't know everything you hardly know half so it's best to keep it that way, trust me" Simon added.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to break Theodore's heart would you?" Alvin asked, Eleanor shook her head.

"Good, so you promise?" Simon asked, Eleanor sighed and rolled her eyes up at the boys, she hated lying, especially to Theodore, why did she have to listen to their conversation in the first place? Despite all of this she could tell the boys were being deadly serious so she decided to agree.

"Okay, I promise... but what about..." Eleanor then got interrupted.

"Eleanor, you know too much already, please just trust us" Alvin begged, Eleanor nodded and they all started walking out of the bathroom when Eleanor then stopped again to face the boys.

"Wait... I still don't feel right about this" Eleanor said, with an innocent look. Simon and Alvin sighed in annoyance.

"Keep it a secret and I'll give you a pack of tootie fruity" Simon said, Eleanor then got interested.

"3" she said.

"2" Simon replied.

"DEAL!" Eleanor said. Eleanor and Simon then shook hands and carried on walking outside, Alvin smiled at Simon as to say thank you, Simon smiled back, he liked this new Alvin. Eleanor's nose then smelt something and a huge smile grew across her face.

"LASAGNE!" She bellowed, Eleanor ran to the table where everyone else was sitting, waiting for them. Eleanor sat in her usual seat next to Theodore when Alvin took the seat next to Simon and looked at the fine square of lasagne in front of them. Just then Dave came and sat with them on a chair next to Jeanette.

"Wait... where's Brittany?" Dave asked, everyone shrugged, but just then their bedroom door swung open and out came Brittany, walking down the stairs. She wore a pink sparkly dress, her hair was down, and she was wearing thick mascara, a necklace with the flower still in her hair, when Alvin saw he leant over to Simon.

"Si, she still has the flower in" he whispered, Simon then faced him.

"Alvin, relax" Simon comforted. Then Brittany came over to the table and she saw everyone's jaws at their feet.

"Brittany, what's all this for?" Dave asked. She faced Dave and stood with her hip popped out.

"What? I just feel like looking nice" Brittany replied.

"But, we're not even going out" Jeanette said.

"And we're eating lasagne "Theodore added.

"You don't want your dress to get ruined do you?" Eleanor asked.

"It won't get ruined because I'm not eating that" Brittany said gesturing to the plate of lasagne.

"DIBS ON BRITTANY'S LASAGNE!" Theodore bellowed, everyone got startled but all Alvin could do was stare at Brittany, she really did look nice.

"So what are you doing?" Simon asked.

"I have a performance to show you all" Brittany said with a smile.

"for you" she added, pointing at Alvin, Alvin blushed and then started walking up to Brittany, as he got close to her he smelt her strawberry perfume, he loved that smell, because Rosie always smelt of strawberries, he tried to push that thought aside and remembered Simon's words, he had to move on.

"Britt, what's all of this about?" he asked. Brittany held his hands as she started to speak; all Alvin could do was blush.

"Alvin, I'm just going to come out and say this... I really like you, over these past few days I've seen a different side to you, a side I never thought I would see, I mean the minute I saw you in the hall way at school, I instantly fell for you, I just didn't realise and now I do... so I guess what I'm trying to say is... would you go out with me?" Brittany asked, Alvin couldn't believe what his ears were hearing, what was he going to do now?

**That's chapter 7, hope you liked it please review and I'll see you very soon! Xxx **


	8. let your true colours show added scene

**Hi again, got 1 review, thank you so much, it actually made my day , hope you're all liking my story so far, keep reviewing xxx**

Alvin was frozen on the spot, it was silent which didn't make Brittany feel any better, everyone was eager to know about what Alvin was going to say, after all of their arguing and all of their awkward moments, she now does all of this for him and asks him out, what was he meant to say in this situation? Will the accident 7 years ago have something to do with this? Alvin was lost for words and Brittany was slowly getting drowned in the silence, she even started to feel embarrassed.

"awkward" Theodore said, in the silence surrounding them, Brittany decided to take her actions further, she started blushing and sighed, Alvin still stood staring at her, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move, just then Brittany cleared her throat and started singing a song that would hopefully show Alvin, why she was doing what she was doing, Alvin took a small step back and listened to what Brittany was about to do.

**You with the sad eyes  
>don't be discouraged<br>Oh I realize  
>It's hard to take courage<br>in a world full of people  
>you can lose sight of it all<br>and the darkness inside you  
>Can make you feel so small <strong>

**But I see **your** true colours  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colours  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colours<br>True colours are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow <strong>

**Show me a smile then,  
>Don't be unhappy, can't remember<br>When I last saw you laughing  
>If this world makes you crazy<br>And you've taken all you can bear  
>You call me up<br>Because you know I'll be there **

**And I'll see your true colours  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colours  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colours<br>True colours are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow <strong>

**(When I last saw you laughing)  
>If this world makes you crazy<br>and you've taken all you can bear  
>You call me up<br>Because you know I'll be there **

**And I'll see your true colours  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colours  
>and that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show **

**Your true colours  
>True colours<br>True colours  
>shining through <strong>

**I see your true colours  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colours<br>True colours are **beautiful,**  
>Like a rainbow<strong>

After Brittany's performance Alvin was still confused and lost, in fact it didn't really help, he had never been in this kind of situation before he had had a girlfriend in the past, one, but that didn't end so well and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be in that situation again. Alvin's whole life he had been so hyperactive and if he agreed, he would have to calm it down completely. Simon could see Alvin's face and knew what Alvin was going to answer with, he knew Alvin would never want to be in the same situation as before; Alvin's mouth opened and Simon jumped onto the table and walked towards Alvin.

"Private meeting" Simon said, he pulled Alvin away to the corner on the room.

"Alvin... say yes" Simon said, Alvin could feel his heart beat faster now.

"I know you like her just as much as she likes you" Simon added, Alvin took a big sigh and rolled his eyes up at Simon.

"I know but... I don't want to go through all of this again" Alvin replied, he started getting tears in his eyes and it was then that Simon remembered how devastated Alvin really was and how well he was actually doing to not burst out into tears. Dave and the chipmunks were just staring at the two having a conversation; this wasn't making Brittany feel any better.

"Alvin its been 7 years, you need to face the fact that she's gone and you need to start a new" Simon whispered, once he noticed all of the other eyes on them, Alvin rolled his eyes and took a deep sigh.

"okay, I'll try, I mean it's not like I don't like her, maybe it will do me good, maybe it's for the best" Alvin replied, Simon smiled.

"yes, exactly now go" Simon said, pushing him closer to the others, Alvin took another look at Brittany and started walking up to her, she copied until they were facing each other, Brittany stared at him with big eyes and butterflies, what was he going to say? She would either be humiliated with a broken heart or it will be the biggest moment of her life. Alvin had a very serious look on his face and Brittany thought that this would be bad news, she had started getting tears in her eyes and then Alvin smiled cheekily and kissed her hand, they both hugged each other.

"So... is that a yes?" Brittany asked, Alvin smiled and winked at her. Huge smiles were on Dave and the other chipmunk's faces.

"Alvin and Brittany sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jeanette and Eleanor teased, Alvin and Brittany blushed, Alvin was so happy right now, he was finally getting over that accident 7 years ago, and he could tell that things would start to get better, or would they?

"And on that note, I think it's time to get ready for bed" Dave said smiling.

"I wouldn't trust Alvin and Brittany together in a room" Simon joked, Alvin quickly hit his brother on the arm.

"yeah, who knows what they will do" Jeanette added smiling, again Brittany hit her sister on the arm as everyone started laughing when they were walking to their bedroom, the whole way Eleanor and Theodore had confused looks on their faces, they didn't know what they were talking about.

"Trust me, none of that stuff will happen till I'm at least 17" Alvin said. Brittany smiled and grabbed his hand, they started walking to the bedroom where they all hopped onto their beds, and then once they were all ready in their beds Dave came in.

"Okay everyone, you have school tomorrow so lights out" Dave said, they all got under their covers when Dave smiled and turned the light. Just then Eleanor climbed eagerly on to Brittany's bunk.

"Erm... you okay Elli?" Brittany asked.

"You promised me a story" Eleanor said with a smile, Brittany took a deep sigh she really couldn't be bothered.

"Elli, I'm sorry it's a bit late, I've had a long day and I'm tired" Brittany replied, Eleanor's ears lowered and looked disappointed.

"I knew it was too good to be true" Eleanor said, hopping off Brittany's bunk.

"ELLI!" Brittany bellowed, she got no answer and felt bad but she thought that Eleanor had to learn to grow up, and plus Brittany had a boyfriend now, she couldn't be caught by Alvin, telling he little sister some kids story. Eleanor pulled herself under the covers and had small tears in her eye; she faced the wall and started to sing quietly, so that no one could hear her.

**Dancing bears  
>Painted wings<br>Things I almost remember,  
>And a song someone sings<br>once upon a December**

**Someone holds me safe and warm,  
>horses prance through a silver storm,<br>Figures dancing gracefully,  
>across my memory,<strong>

**Someone holds me safe and warm,  
>horses prance through a silver storm,<br>Figures dancing gracefully,  
>across my memory,<strong>

**Far away, long ago  
>things I yearn to remember<br>and a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December<strong>

**And a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December <strong>

Eleanor had finished singing and more tears started to roll down her cheeks, she wondered if Brittany still loved her, she soon started to fall asleep with everyone else and drifted off into her sleep. Alvin was tossing and turning all night, he heard voices in his head that echoed.

"_ALVIN DONT LEAVE ME, ALVIN HELP!" the voice that belonged to Rosie could not leave his head, just then the voices stopped and Alvin found himself outside in the cold and snowy weather, there was a tree just ahead of him and it looked familiar, then he realised, it was the tree he shared with his brothers and Rosie, before the accident. Alvin walked up to it and climbed through the small carved window, where he saw a girl chipmunk with braided hair, ice blue eyes and light brown fir, it was Rosie, Alvin felt tears coming to his eyes._

"_R-Rosie?" Alvin asked walking up to her, Rosie turned around with red eyes it looked like she had been crying._

"_Alvin? ALVIN YOU LEFT ME, HOW COULD YOU!" She bellowed._

"_I DIDN'T MEAN IT M SORRY I WAS SCARED!" He replied, Alvin went to hold her hand but his hand went straight through her, she looked up at him teary eyed shook her head, Alvin kept on trying to apologise but just then Rosie slowly started to disappear right in front of him._

"_NO ROSIE COME BACK!" Alvin kept screaming, he too then found himself disappearing, fear was going through him to his bones, but he couldn't stop it._

Brittany had heard all of the commotion and was woken by Alvin, her eyes fluttered open and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, once she could see properly she looked over to the chipmunk's bunks and saw Alvin, she knew he was having a nightmare, so because they were going out now she decided to help. Brittany hopped out of bed in her pink pyjamas and scurried over to Alvin's bed and climbed to his bunk, she looked over at him and saw how sweaty he was, she knelt beside him and started shaking him.

"Alvin, Alvin wake up" she whispered, nothing happened so she tried again and shook him harder this time.

_Alvin then appeared in a white room, he didn't know where he was, he heard voices calling his name_

"_ALVIN, ALVIN, ALVIN!"_

_Just then Alvin looked down at the floor and saw it was ice he tried to run but the ice cracked and he started falling into the cold, icy, deathbed waiting for him, until..._

Alvin's eyes then shot open and heard Brittany still calling his name, he was breathing heavily and holding his heart, he saw Brittany next to him and got startled, Brittany put her hands on his shoulders and tried to calm him down, Alvin touched her hand just to check that he still wasn't in that horrible dream, once he actually felt her he sighed in relief, Brittany looked confused but pushed the thought aside.

"Shh Shh Alvin it's just me, I saw you having a nightmare and woke you up" Brittany explained, Alvin had calmed down now and took a deep breath.

"Thanks britt" Alvin replied Brittany's heart skipped a beat; he gave her a nickname, how sweet.

"that's okay" Brittany replied, Alvin didn't want to be left alone, he was still in great shock, that had to be the worst nightmare he ever had, the pure guilt ran through his veins, then he realised something. He got butterflies in his stomach, no he couldn't really be... after 7 years. He pushed this thought aside, he had a new life now living with Dave, his brothers and the chipettes, and he was a world famous rock star, what could be better? Brittany smiled and got up to leave when she looked back at Alvin and saw he had tears in his eyes, she sighed as she felt bad.

"Some bad dream huh?" Brittany said, Alvin only nodded.

"Maybe... I should oh I don't know... maybe stay with you" Brittany said blushing; Alvin looked up at her surprised when she said that, what was she trying to do?

"Erm... well okay if you want" Alvin replied unsure, Brittany pulled the covers up and got in next to Alvin, they both had butterflies and they were sweating with nerves. What was bad about it anyway? They were going out and it's not like they were naked or anything; they pulled the covers over themselves and smiled at each other.

"Good night britt" Alvin said

"Good night Alvin... sweet dreams" she replied they both smiled and shut their eyes; they did have school tomorrow after all. They fell asleep and the only noise in the room was the silent snoring coming from the chipmunks.

**That's chapter 8, hope you liked it please review, I really enjoyed writing this chapter: p see you next time, and I know I've already said it but please please review I'm desperate and they make me happy lol! Xxx **


	9. LISTEN!

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it, here's chapter 9, and hope you like it! Xxx **

After last night, Alvin luckily didn't have another nightmare. Alvin and Brittany suddenly got woken up by whispers and giggles, their eyes slowly started to flutter open and they saw all of the chipmunks in a little group on the floor staring up at them, Alvin and Brittany looked confused and then saw the positions they were in, Alvin's arm was over Brittany and they were both facing each other, when they realised they quickly pulled apart and uncontrollable laughter came from the rest of the chipmunks, Simon thought he was about to wet himself. Alvin and Brittany's face went bright red.

"wow, you two definitely work fast" Simon joked, Alvin's eyes then narrowed on his brother, when they then heard their bedroom door slowly opening, Dave walked through happily, but when his eyes focused on Alvin and Brittany his face turned concerned.

"What do you two think you're doing, I'm very ashamed at you" Dave said sternly, while the others broke out into laughter again.

"What? No it wasn't like that I swear" Alvin replied.

"yeah, he was having a nightmare so I came over to comfort him" Brittany added, when she said that, Simons face went to normal again, he knew what Alvin's dream was about and no... He couldn't possibly still... after 7 full years...no, there's just no way. Everyone else started giggling again and the thought of Alvin having a nightmare and having some kind of fit in the night, when Dave knew the real reason his face went normal, and he took a deep sigh.

"Oh well okay, are you sure?" Dave asked still suspicious.

"YES!" They both bellowed back, because everyone saw that they were getting annoyed they quickly stopped their laughter.

"Dave, what time is it?" Eleanor asked, Dave quickly looked at his watch on his right hand.

"7:50... OH NO YOU HAVE TO BE AT SCHOOL IN 10 MINUTES, HURRY AND GET DRESSED" Dave replied, everyone quickly did what they had to do. The chipettes were in the bathroom while the chipmunks were in the bedroom. Jeanette had brought all of her clothes with her and did her hair in its usual way, while Brittany decided to leave her hair down and Eleanor had her usual cute, pigtails. Eleanor and Jeanette turned to Brittany and looked confused.

"Brittany, why is your hair down?" Jeanette asked, Brittany rolled her eyes at her sister's question.

"well I have a boyfriend now, I have to look a bit decent" Brittany replied, Eleanor rolled her eyes while Jeanette kept admiring Brittany's hair, she wished that she could be pretty like her, Brittany turned and heard a sigh come from Jeanette so she turned back to face her sister.

"What's wrong jean?" Brittany asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Nothing" she replied playing with her fingers, looking down at the floor, Brittany tutted and rolled her eyes when Jeanette then looked back up at her.

"Jean, I've living with you my whole life and I know that when you do that, something's bugging you, so spill" Brittany said.

"Do what?" Jeanette asked confused.

"When you look at the floor and start playing with your fingers" Brittany replied, Jeanette started to blush and Brittany stood staring at her sister waiting for a reply.

"It's just... something's been on my mind lately" Jeanette said quietly enough for Brittany to hear, just then Eleanor came and hopped over and stood next to Jeanette.

"What's going on?" Eleanor asked.

"Elli, she's just about to tell me so shut up" Brittany said sternly, usually Eleanor would ignore this but she was still annoyed about yesterday evening.

"oh yeah, so when you want to listen to a story, it's okay and you demand to know but when I asked you, you said no and pushed me away even when you promised" Eleanor argued, Jeanette went silent and stood back out of the argument. Brittany was shocked by Eleanor's reply.

"WHAT, ARE YOU STILL GOING ON ABOUT THAT?" Brittany asked, Eleanor had never stuck up for herself before but she took a deep breath and kept arguing.

"YES, I AM BRITTANY YOU'RE SUCH AN ATTENSION SEEKER, IT'S ALWAYS YOU WITH THE LEADS IN THE SONGS WE SING, IT'S ALWAYS YOU IN THE MIDDLE, BUT THEN WHEN IT COMES TO OTHERS YOU DON'T CARE!" Eleanor bellowed Brittany was lost; she had never ever seen her sister like this and never thought she would. For once in her life Brittany was actually lost and didn't have anything to say.

"Yeah... that's what I thought" Eleanor mumbled, Brittany felt really silly now but she never lost an argument before and she wasn't about to start, so she just said the first thing that came to her mind.

"ELEANOR, YOU ARE BEING SO SELFISH, I WAS TIRED, AND IT WAS LATE!" Brittany replied as a poor excuse.

"YES BUT IF YOU WERE A GOOD SISTER... WELL DO I EVEN HAVE TO SAY ANYMORE?" Eleanor replied, by now Brittany was red in the face; she had never been so mad at either of her sisters before.

"ELEANOR, I CAN'T SPEND MY WHOLE LIFE TELLING YOU STORIES, YOU NEED TO LEARN TO GROW UP!" Brittany bellowed, but that last part was going too far, maybe Eleanor didn't want to grow up just yet. Brittany and Eleanor were staring at each other when Eleanor got teary eyes and ran out of the bathroom crying, Brittany started to feel bad so she pushed pass Jeanette and started running after Eleanor.

"Eleanor wait, just listen" Brittany said, Eleanor turned to Brittany bright red.

"NO YOU LISTEN!" She bellowed, she stood in front of Brittany waiting for her sister to reply when Eleanor started to sing.

**Listen to the song here in my heart  
>A melody I start but can't complete<br>Listen to the sound from deep within  
>It's only beginning to find release<strong>

**Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard  
>They will not be pushed aside and turned<br>Into your own all 'cause you won't  
>Listen<strong>

**Listen, I am alone at a crossroads  
>I'm not at home in my own home<br>And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind  
>You should have known<strong>

**Oh, now I'm done believing you  
>You don't know what I'm feeling<br>I'm more than what you made of me  
>I followed the voice you gave to me<br>But now I've got to find my own**

**You should have listened, there is someone here inside  
>Someone I thought had died so long ago<br>Oh, I'm screaming out and my dreams' be heard  
>They will not be pushed aside on words<br>Into your own all 'cause you won't  
>Listen<strong>

**Listen, I am alone at a crossroads  
>I'm not at home in my own home<br>And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind  
>You should have known<strong>

**Oh, now I'm done believing you  
>You don't know what I'm feeling<br>I'm more than what you made of me  
>I followed the voice you gave to me<br>But now I've got to find my own**

**I don't know where I belong  
>But I'll be moving on<br>If you don't, if you won't**

**Listen to the song here in my heart  
>A melody I start but I will complete<strong>

**Oh, now I'm done believing you  
>You don't know what I'm feeling<br>I'm more than what you made of me  
>I followed the voice you think you gave to me<br>But now I've got to find my own, my own  
><strong> 

Brittany was surprised; did she really make her little sister feel this way? What surprised her more was Eleanor's voice, she was right Brittany always had the attention on her, when the chipettes were meant to be a group, she had always had the lime light and no one ever got to hear Eleanor sing on her own, Brittany had to do something she felt bad as it was.

"I- I'm sorry Elli" Brittany said in a small voice, Eleanor was surprised to hear that, Brittany had just apologised, to her; first, she never did that.

"w-what?" Eleanor asked, Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Wasn't once enough, please don't make me say it again" Brittany begged, Eleanor raised her eyebrow at her when Brittany then took a deep sigh.

"fine... I'm sorry Elli... you have a beautiful voice... tell you what, next time we do a song you can have the lead" Brittany said smiling hoping to get on her sisters good side again, Eleanor frowned and looked away.

"What?" Brittany asked confused by her sister's reactions.

"no Brittany, I don't want a lead I'm perfectly happy singing back up with Jeanette, I just want you to not be such an attention seeker and think about others before yourself" Eleanor replied, Brittany smiled and they hugged each other.

"I'm sorry too, maybe you're right, I should just grow up" Eleanor said disappointed, Brittany frowned and looked at her glum sister.

"no, Elli I was wrong and I was angry, I love you just the way you are and if you still like me telling you stories till you're 50, I don't care" Brittany replied, Eleanor smiled and grabbed their bags by the door. Just then the chipmunks came running out of their room and Jeanette walked out of the bathroom. Brittany had completely forgotten about what they were talking about. Alvin stood next to Brittany and admired her hair.

"Like your hair britt" Alvin complimented, Brittany smiled and flicked her hair.

"Thanks" she replied sweetly.

"So did we miss anything?" Theodore asked, Eleanor and Brittany smiled at each other.

"Oh nothing much" Eleanor replied. Simon and Jeanette were staring at each other and didn't even realise it went quiet and all of the other chipmunks were just staring at them giggling between themselves, when Dave then walked in and looked at the clock.

"Okay everyone ready? Good come on we have 4 minutes, we can do this, let's go team" Dave said, they all scurried out of the door and hopped into the car.

**That's chapter 9, hope you liked it I realised I didn't have much of the chipettes on a whole or hardly any Eleanor so I thought of this chapter and put them as the main situation to even it out a bit, please review and I'll see you soon.! Xxx **


	10. An Unsuspected myrical

**... no reviews that makes me very sad, please if you're reading review, if you don't like the story, tell me that I honestly don't mind because it can help me improve, as long as it's said nicely I don't mind, so please review and here's the chapter.**

They all got into the car and before they knew it they were already being driven to school, Dave was going as fast as he was allowed to and the car was silent. Simon was relieved that Alvin was finally getting over this Rosie thing, or at least that's what he thought; really somewhere deep down in Alvin there was a lake of tears being held back somehow, if he got reminded in any way the gate would probably give in. Alvin was sitting next to Brittany in the car and although he didn't show it he was still upset, just then he thought about the dream he had last night, he had never had a dream like that before, usually his dreams would just retell what happened, reminding him of his guilt, but this time was different, he wondered if maybe the dreams he was having were trying to tell him something. Alvin sat in the car looking blankly out of the window, every person he saw, he saw her, Rosie... not exactly the best thing to be seeing another girl when you're in a relationship with another. Alvin shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, and when he opened again he sighed with relief that he could see normal people again. Just then the car came to a stop and everyone jolted a bit, and then before anyone could say anything they were all rushing out of the car, they stood on the pavement and waved bye to Dave as he quickly drove off.

"Okay everyone, we have 1 minute to be in home room, I've never been late and I'm not about to start" Simon said.

"me too, let's go" Jeanette added, and then all of the chipmunks ran up to the school doors as fast as their legs could carry them and ran through the school corridors, they got to history which was where their home room was and ran inside and as they did the school bell went off. Everyone was panting as they took their seats.

"few, made it" Simon said wiping some sweat from his brow, Jeanette gave him a weak smile back and sat at the desk next to him.

"Well... I've done... my... exercise... for the year" Theodore said taking big breaths in between his sentence.

"Me too" Eleanor agreed, she then reached into her bag and pulled out her water bottle, and drank the whole bottle in one go, after she was still thirsty and Theodore smiled at her. Alvin was also breathing heavily but because he was used to running in football practise, it wasn't as bad for him, Alvin slumped up to his desk, next to Brittany who started re doing her hair.

"What are you doing?" Alvin asked confused.

"because I was running so fast, my hair got all messy" Brittany replied as if it was the end of the world, if they weren't going out, Alvin would've said something smart like, oh please, it always looks messy, but seen as they were going out he pushed his idea away. Alvin turned to Simon who was next to him and tapped him on the shoulder; Simon turned waiting to hear what his older brother would say.

"Si, what's our timetable for today?" Alvin asked, Simon rolled his eyes and tutted.

"Alvin, it's in your student diary" Simon said annoyed. Alvin took a big sigh and rolled his eyes.

"But, I can't be bothered to look, and you always memorise the timetable" Alvin argued. Simon shook his head and sighed.

"It's science, English, art, drama and cooking" Simon replied, Alvin sighed and turned back to his desk, when the teacher started to talk.

"hello everyone, I hope you had a nice weekend, and are ready for this week, I will take the register and then you can go off to your first lesson" the teacher announced, the room went quiet as each student waited for their name to be called on the register, once it was done teacher stood at the front of the class and smiled.

"great a full house today, okay then everyone, you may leave to your first lesson now, have a nice day" the teacher said, just then noise of scraping chairs and rustling bags and talking filled the room and everyone was off to their first lesson of the day. Alvin really wasn't in the mood today, he walked with his head down all the way to science, and he had to walk up two flights of stairs and walked into the first room on the right where he sat in his usual seat next to Brittany. Just as he sat down the bell went signalling that they were late for class if they weren't there already, but Alvin didn't really care if he was, he just wanted to get through the day. Then the teacher strolled into the classroom, he was very tall, had black hair, and brown eyes, he was also quite young, maybe in his late 20's or early 30's. The teacher stood at the front of the class and spoke clearly with his low voice.

"okay everyone, today we are going to carry on with our presentation experiments, remember it's worth half of your grade, so make sure you try the bestest you can, we will be presenting everyone's experiments in the last half of our lesson so good luck and off to work"

Simon sat there with a huge smile on his face, science was his most favourite lesson in the whole world, and he knew that if he got his experiment to work, it would be amazing; he would be able to change science in a way no one thought was possible. Everyone got up from their desks and walked into the lab next door when they walked to their class trays and got all of their experiments out. Jeanette was working on a way to improve people's eyesight; she had made some glasses with special lenses that would do this. Brittany was trying to make a nail varnish that doesn't chip, Eleanor was testing the bacteria in different types of cheese, Theodore was testing what different types of biscuits dissolve the fastest in different liquids and Alvin had made a guitar that runs on solar power. Simon was very proud of his experiment but if it didn't work, he had just wasted half of his grade. Alvin was trying to finish his guitar but was having problems of making it work on solar power; he didn't know what was wrong.

"Si, could I have a hand?" Alvin asked innocently, Simon then glared at his brother.

"Alvin, I'm trying to sort out my own experiment" Simon replied, Alvin looked at Simon's desk and at the strange purple liquid that was inside a little tube.

"So, what does yours do?" Alvin asked, Simon stood proud and looked at his formula.

"You'll have to wait until the presentation" Simon said smiling, just then Alvin noticed the scared look on Simon's face.

"What's, wrong?" Alvin asked, Simon sighed and faced his brother.

"well, I only have two goes of this, one for the presentation, and that's when I'll test it, but I need the other lot to save because if this works it will be a great achievement, and I will be able to send it to the real scientist experts of the world, so I have to save one and if I test now, I will have one more try at the presentation and none for the experts to examine.

"Can't you just make it again?" Alvin asked confused, Simon rolled his eyes.

"Alvin, all of these ingredients don't grow on trees, they are very expensive and I used all of my money just for this, and it's my dream to create something that could save a lot of things and people and have real scientists appreciate my work and have everyone know my name as, Simon the one that saved us all" Simon said with wide, sparkly eyes, Alvin was quite shocked.

"Wow, I never realised you wanted this so bad" Alvin said, Simon smiled and nodded, just then Alvin noticed the bag next to Simon.

"What's in there?" Alvin asked, gesturing to the bag, Simon smiled.

"You'll see" Simon replied, getting Alvin more and more frustrated. Alvin turned back to his project and sighed with disappointment when he saw that his guitar still wasn't working, Simon felt bad and walked over to Alvin and sighed.

"Fine... I'll help" Simon gave in; Alvin looked at his brother and smiled. Simon examined Alvin's experiment very carefully to conclude what the problem was, when he saw he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alvin asked. Simon turned to Alvin still giggling a bit.

"Alvin, how do you expect this to work on solar power when all the blinds are down, there's hardly any light and you're not even near a window?" Simon asked sarcastically, Simon walked to a window and pulled a blind up when Alvin then brought his guitar over, Alvin started to play and he got a perfect noise.

"oh thank Si" Alvin said, Simon smiled and was quite surprised Alvin had said thank you to him, Simon then walked back to his project and added the very last ingredient and shook it in to his formula. Then the teacher walked into the lab and stood where everyone could see him.

"Okay everyone, times up, back into the classroom and we will start on the presentations"

Everyone grabbed everything they needed and walked back into the classroom putting all their things on their desk.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" the teacher asked, no one put their hands up and the teacher then looked disappointed.

"Don't all rush at once" the teacher said sarcastically and still no raised their hands.

"Okay, fine... Alvin you go first" the teacher added pointing to Alvin, Alvin took a big sigh and walked to the front of the class to present his experiment. Once all of the class had finished with their experiments, Simon was the only one left and was in deep water now, Jeanette had got an A as always, Theodore got a C+, Eleanor got a C, Brittany had got an B+ and for the first time, even Alvin had got a B, and if this didn't work he lost half his grade and spent all of his money for no reason, in a way Simon didn't want to go up just in case it didn't work but then his teacher called his name and for the first time ever Simon was worried about science. Simon got out from his desk and brought his formula and the bag with him to the front of the class, everyone watched eagerly to find out what Simon had done.

"okay, well my experiment is about curing the dead" Simon said, as that was said the whole class apart from the chipmunks burst out in laughter until the teacher told them to stop, Simon gulped and continued, he opened his bag and pulled out a dead mouse, the whole class gagged seeing it but was curious to know if it could come back to life. Simon opened the tube and poured half of it into the mouse's mouth, after a while nothing happened and the class started whispering, Simon got butterflies.

"Simon... is something supposed to happen?" the teacher asked, Simon could feel his heartbeat and just as he was about to run out of the room with embarrassment a small squeak noise came from the mouse, the room went silent and watched the mouse as it stood up and started walking around on the table, a huge smile spread across Simon's face, he was over the moon that it worked, Simon bottled up the other half of the formula and put it into his pocket and faced the class, everyone's jaws were at their feet, Simon had actually found out how to cure the dead.

"h-how is that even possible?" a boy asked, just then a girl stood up and started to clap when soon the whole class joined in, even the teacher.

"OUTSTANDING, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FORMULA OF YOURS COULD DO? YOU SIMON ARE ABOUT TO GET VERY POPULAR" The teacher said with a smile on his face.

"A+" The teacher announced.

"I'm guessing you are going to send that to scientists?" the teacher asked, Simon nodded and smiled.

"Excellent excellent, great things come from you Simon, great things indeed, and just one thing" the teacher replied.

"What's that?" Simon asked.

"we need to catch that mouse" the teacher replied, just then Simon grabbed a different formula he had, and stuck the long needle into the mouse, the mouse stopped moving and fell to sleep.

"You just keep on coming with surprises don't you?" the teacher joked, Simon smiled again he was the happiest person ever right now. A caretaker walked in and took the mouse away when the school bell then rang telling everyone to go to second lesson. The class started to leave the room and the chipmunks all ran up to Simon to congratulate him as they walked to their next class which was English.

"One down, four to go" Alvin said, everyone laughed as they heard this.

**That's chapter 10, it may not be clear now but this chapter is actually quite important so remember it, please review and I'll see you soon! Xxx **


	11. Dear Agony Aunt

**Here's chapter 11, hope you like it, please review and enjoy this chapter...**

The bell rang and again the chipmunks walked into their class room and through their bags by their chairs. Like in science Alvin sat with Brittany at a desk, Jeanette sat with Simon and Theodore sat with Eleanor. A teacher walked into the classroom, she was skinny, short, and had brown hair and brown eyes, her name was Miss Ortega, she stood proudly at the front of the class and smiled at the chipmunks, she was also their music teacher and she had grown to be great friends with them at the time they had been at the school.

"okay class, welcome to your second lesson, today we will be starting a new subject, does anyone have any idea about what that might be?" the teacher asked, trying to make the class think, she received about 28, blank faces looking back at her, it looked so scary, like the whole class were robots, she giggled a bit at it.

"no? well okay then, this may be a huge step for some of you and you don't have to do it but, this term we will be looking at Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, and for your assignment you will have to pare up with someone and perform a play of love at first sight" Miss Ortega said cheerfully, she got a huge groan that came from the class and she frowned, Brittany however was over the moon, she smiled, with wide eyes and clapped her hands.

"Thank you Brittany, I'm guessing you have an idea of who you want to be with?" she asked winking. Brittany smiled back.

"Of course, we are going out after all" Brittany said like it was obvious, a lovely sigh came from the class and Miss Ortega smiled looking at Alvin, who was blushing.

"That is so sweet, when did that happen?" she asked making conversation.

"Last night" Brittany replied, she smiled and the teacher then stood back at the front of the class proudly, Brittany turned around and saw Jeanette blushing uncontrollably, Brittany knew what was wrong.

"well, then first off you will be doing work separately, as many of you know or should know, Romeo falls in love with a girl called, Rosaline but she does not like him back and you will write a letter explaining how you feel" the teacher said, Alvin was feeling even more teary now, this would be a piece of cake he knew exactly how Romeo would feel, because he felt it. He had to try and hold his tears in; he couldn't burst out into uncontrollable tears again, what would everyone think of him then?

"So get writing and we will hear a few in 5 minutes" she announced, and then Simon raised his hand. And Miss Ortega smiled at him.

"Who is the letter too?" he asked,

"oh yes I forgot about that, it is basically asking for advise so write it to an Agony Aunt" she replied, the room went silent and the whole class started to write, Alvin found this one of the easier things to do he imagined Romeo and how he would feel about this and he wrote:

_Dear Agony Aunt,_

_I am writing to you because my heart is broken and only you can help. I have recently fallen for a lovely girl called Rosaline, but she does not love me back, in fact she hardly knows I exist, I see her and I'm lost for words, my heart breaks whenever I see her with another. I shower her with affection, kindness and gifts and she still has her heart locked on another, she is an angel sent from heaven and has fallen for the devil and it feels like a dagger has pierced my heart, I'm depressed, but despite all this my heart beats for her and her alone, tell me... why must love be so difficult? I wonder alone in a path of rejection and depression, my friends say to move on and forget about her, that she isn't worth it, but they are oh so wrong and it makes me feel worse, I see her everywhere I look and just can't get over her. Please give me some advice._

Alvin had tears in his eyes, no he couldn't cry, the 5 minutes were up and Miss Ortega, stood at the front again.

"Okay, no we're going to have some fun so... Alvin and Brittany, since you are going out this will be less awkward, so come up to the front and Alvin you bring your letter" Miss Ortega said, Alvin knew what was coming and he didn't like it.

"This ought a be good" Simon joked, Alvin glared at him as he walked to the front with Brittany.

"Okay now Alvin, I want you to read your letter out and pretend that you are telling Brittany who will be Rosaline all of your feelings that you have locked inside yourself"

Alvin sighed and did as told which didn't make him feel at all in any way better, and it was about to get worse, Alvin started saying what he wrote, Brittany was lost and Simon was surprised, this had to be the only decent work Alvin ever did, as Alvin read, his eyes got more and more red and watery, soon enough he couldn't even speak properly. Eventually Alvin couldn't hold it in anymore, he dropped his work and ran out of the classroom in tears, Miss Ortega tried calling after him, but it was no use he was long gone, people looked confused, the chipmunks looked very concerned and some jerks were even giggling, Simon and Brittany were the most worried ones. Just then the bell rang for break and without even getting permission, all of the chipmunks ran out of the classroom in search for Alvin and Theodore grabbed Alvin's bag and work as they ran out.

**That's chapter 11, I'll say this anyway but please please review **


	12. Simonette

**Hi everyone here's chapter 12, I got a review YAY I was really happy hope you like my story so far and now for the chapter xxx**

The chipmunks sprinted down the stairs and out onto the playground, they looked around in different directions hoping to spot Alvin when Eleanor gasped.

"LOOK THERE HE IS" Eleanor said pointing to a door, all of the others turned around quickly and saw a red blur turn a corner, they all gasped, but just before they could run after it they were in a sea of people, everywhere they ran there was feet stomping around them.

"STAY TOGETHER EVERYONE!" Simon ordered, they did as told and was trying to find a way out of the crowd.

"LOOK OVER THERE" Theodore said pointing to a section of the playground, where no people were, they started running towards it as fast as they could, they got closer and closer to it and once they were all there, they jumped out of the crowd and they all flopped onto the concrete, they stood up groaning and rubbing their heads.

"Everyone okay?" Brittany asked, everyone started looking around to make sure, that everyone was there.

"WAIT... WHERE'S JEANETTE?" Eleanor asked in concern, when they heard that someone was actually missing they all got up and looked around eagerly.

"THERE" Theodore said pointing, to Jeanette still in the crowd. Jeanette was sitting on the floor crying, and holding her leg, people were treading on her tail and the ends of people's bags were hitting her. Simon saw this and felt a tingly feeling, like her couldn't stand to see her hurt like this, it was then that he realised just how much he really liked her. The chipmunks were calling her name but she couldn't hear, she was focusing more on herself. Just then Simon started running back into the crowd.

"SIMON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Theodore screeched, Theodore started running after Simon when Simon then turned around to him.

"Theo, stay here" Simon ordered, but then Brittany walked over.

"Simon?" Brittany asked confused. But Simon ignored her and then ran into the crowd again, Simon was dodging feet, bags and more until he got to Jeanette's side.

"Jeanette, come on" Simon said worried, Jeanette looked up at Simon and when Simon saw that there was tears in her eyes, he felt like he had been wounded. Simon bent down and carefully picked Jeanette up in a cradle like way. Simon then gulped and started running as best as he could to where the others were. After seconds of running with Jeanette he finally jumped out of the crowd to where the others were, when Brittany and Eleanor saw Simon with Jeanette in his arms they gasped and ran up to them.

"JEAN, YOU'RE OKAY!" Eleanor gasped, wide eyed; they hugged her, still in Simon's arms. Brittany walked up to Simon and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, Simon turned and faced her.

"w-what was t-that for?" Simon asked unsure what to think.

"You helped my sister, that's just my way of saying thank you" Brittany replied. Simon started to blush and then turned back to face Jeanette in his arms, she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Simon" she said, Simon smiled back and his blush deepened.

"n-no p-problem" he replied, Jeanette's blush then also deepened and they had to be staring into each other's eyes for at least a minute in pure silence, and they didn't even notice, the others were watching and giggling amongst themselves.

"Simon?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah" Simon replied.

"You can put me down now" she said giggling.

"Are you hurt?" Simon asked.

"My ankle does, I twisted it while I was running" Jeanette explained. Simon smiled and carefully put her down. Jeanette put her arm around his shoulder and Simon shyly put his hand around her waist helping her balance better.

"Have you two love birds forgotten something?" Brittany teased. They blushed and looked at her confused.

"ALVIN!" she bellowed back.

"Oh right right, well why don't, Brittany and Eleanor you get Jeanette down to the nurse and me and Theo will look for Alvin" Simon suggested. Brittany and Eleanor nodded and Simon and Jeanette carefully walked over to them and they then helped Jeanette to balance and started walking away to the nurse. Brittany and Eleanor kept looking at their sister, who was still blushing and smiling.

"Jean, you need to ask him out" Eleanor said, Jeanette snapped out of it and looked at her sisters embarrassed.

"No way Elli, there are rules against these things, the guy always has to ask the girl" Brittany said like it was obvious. Jeanette sighed.

"Well, you asked Alvin" Eleanor said with her eyebrow raised.

"Don't remind me, it was a big mistake but I guess that at the time i felt like i had to or something bad will happen... I'm not sure what though" Brittany replied confused. Everyone started thinking and then Brittany snapped them all out of it.

"But, I'm sure that won't happen to you, so you're just going to have to get him to ask you" Brittany explained.

"But, how am I going to get him to do that?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't know, I mean it obvious he likes you as much as you like him, but like you he's also incredibly shy" Brittany replied, again Jeanette took a loud and depressing sigh.

"Don't worry jean, I just need some time to Brittanyinise" she said mischievously, Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other worried.

"Well this can't be good" Eleanor mumbled.

"You guys, don't mind if I pop to my locker on my way to the nurse do you?" she asked, Jeanette and Eleanor nodded and a suspicious smile came across Brittany's face. Simon and Theodore had walked the other way and it was silent between the two, Simon too was smiling and blushing.

"Simon?" Theodore said waving his hand in front of Simon's face; Simon snapped out of it and looked at his brother.

"You really like her don't you?" Theodore asked, Theodore then started to get teary eyes and tears rolled down his fury cheeks, Simon looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked.

"if you have a girlfriend, then you will be focusing on each other all the time and I'll have no one, Alvin and Brittany are going out as it is, and both of their attitudes have already changed" Theodore explained.

"Theodore, even if I did go out with Jeanette, I wouldn't just forget about you like that so easily, I'm your brother, I'll always be here if you need me and that goes for Alvin as well" Simon replied, Theodore dries his tears and smiled at Simon, they stopped and Theodore hugged Simon, Simon stroked his head and smiled, they then carried on walking in their search for Alvin.

**Nice short chapter with Simon and Jeanette, and sorry some chapters might start to get a bit shorter until they get home from school, then they'll start to get longer again, so hope you liked this and please review, see you soon xxx **


	13. alone again

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I'm updating now but I won't be able to tomorrow because I have to get up early for school and then I have to leave school early and go to the O2 to perform at the young voices concert and I won't be back till about 11:15, but if I can in anyway I will, so now you know that, I'll go onto the chapterxxx **

It was almost the end of break and Simon and Theodore were getting really worried as there was still no sign of Alvin, they carried on walking until Theodore stopped on the spot and sighed deeply with a frown, Simon turned to face his little brother and looked concerned.

"Si, we're not going to find him" Theodore said, Simon then also sighed and walked closer up to Theodore.

"Theo, we can't give up now, this is Alvin we're talking about and you know he would never give up on you" Simon replied.

"but Simon, for all we know he could've left the school, I mean we've searched everywhere and walked around the whole school 5 times already and we have to start leaving for art" Theodore said, Simon didn't say a word, he didn't even realise that they'd already walked around the whole school 5 times, Simon sighed.

"Maybe you're right" Simon said glumly.

"Yeah, come on we have to get to art and who knows, maybe he's already there" Theodore said trying to lighten the moment.

"yeah, you're right come on, we'll meet the chipettes there, I hope Jeanette's okay" Simon said walking the opposite way to art, Theodore smiled and walked next to his brother.

And they were right, Alvin wasn't even at school anymore, he just had to be alone, he couldn't take this much longer, and he was still ill as it is. Alvin had scurried as fast as his legs would carry him all the way to the local park, once he got there he stopped at the gate and looked through the park bars, then he scurried through and walked glumly in the park, he needed to do some thinking, so he decided to find somewhere quiet, which was okay, since no kids were there as they were all at school. Alvin walked up to the kid's area and sat inside a long, silver tunnel underneath the slide. He always liked going there to think, but that rarely happened. Alvin had never done this before, he had never skipped school, even with how much he hated it, but this time was different. That English lesson was too much, he wondered what everyone would think, and he thought that they probably didn't even care. Alvin sat there all alone; he really could've used a friend right then. Soon enough, it got really cold, and Alvin started shivering, very soon his eye lids became really heavy and they soon shut close, sending him into a deep sleep.

_Alvin and Rosie, were hand in hand running along the snowy ground laughing and having fun, there couldn't have been a happier time, they were so young but they knew they cared for each other, or at least one of them did, a certain someone isn't quite who they say they are, the two started to have a snowball fight again and then ran even more out into the forest._

_Simon who was still at the tree with his younger brother Theodore, suddenly got a very rude awakening from a very chilly breeze, Simons eyes slowly fluttered open and tried snuggling up into a ball to keep himself more warm, but it didn't really do much good, but he tried to ignore it as much as he could and attempted to go back to bed until he heard a very high pitch scream come from out of nowhere, it startled him and he instantly fell out of bed and onto the tree floor with a huge thud, he looked over at Theodore and was surprised that he was still asleep, he must be a very heavy sleeper. Then the horrible scream Simon heard, pierced through his ears again, he quickly got up and looked around the room, he saw that a window was open and he sighed._

"_So that's why it was so cold" Simon whispered to himself, he got up from off the floor and walked over to the window and closed it carefully._

"_I wonder who opened that I could've sworn it was closed when we went to bed" Simon said confused, just then as Simon turned he saw that two beds were empty and he instantly got concerned, Simon checked everywhere in the tree for them._

"_Alvin? Rosie... are you there?" Simon asked repeatedly, after not getting any response and seeing no sign of them he got more worried, who knows what happened, and with Alvin involved it can't be anything good, he then remembered the scream he heard and the fact that the window was opened._

"_No... He couldn't... they wouldn't" Simon said quietly trying to shake the thought away from his mind, Simon stood there for about a minute and sighed._

"_Oh yes they would" Simon said, he knew Alvin wanted to go outside, but Rosie sount very strict about it, how could Alvin of got Rosie to leave? All different thoughts were racing through Simon's mind. But Alvin was his brother and had to make sure that everything was okay, so he bravely walked to the window and slid it up, he stood onto it and took a huge jump onto the snowy blanket beneath him. Simon shook all of the snow off of his body and started his search, but the one thing he forgot to do was close the window._

Alvin's eyes fluttered open again as he started to sit up straight in the cold, silver tunnel he was laying in, he felt awful, he had a massive head ache and he had turned very pale and weak again. Alvin wiped a bit of sweat that was on his forehead, he remembered when Simon told him everything that happened to him during the incident, and took a deep sigh to calm himself down, but this somehow only made his headache increase, he decided that he should start making his move, so he got up shakily and started walking the best he could out of the tunnel, but he didn't want to go back to school, he was still so, cold, weak and tired, he guessed that it was probably his fever returning because he was so cold, so he decided to just walk home, he couldn't be bothered to do anything right now he was just so weak and he needed to sleep, but at the same time, he really didn't want to do that either, because chances were that he would have those awful dreams again reminding him of that night, as Alvin walked down the road tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Alvin came to a crossing and started to cross, unaware of the car coming. As soon as Alvin became focused, he realised he was in the middle of the road and looked up in fear when he saw a car heading straight for him, with a very friendly and familiar face driving it, it was Claire... Claire Wilson. Claire was rushing home from her job and was going to do some shopping, she saw Alvin in the road and she felt her own heart beating and hit the break on her car the hardest she could. Alvin froze in the spot when the tip of the car just nudged his nose. Claire quickly pulled the car over and ran up to Alvin still in the road froze to the spot and carried him off back to her car.

"Alvin, what are you doing... aren't you meant to be in school?... Dave is going to be furious" Claire said sternly waiting for an answer, but all Alvin could do was shrug his shoulders, Claire saw how glum Alvin was and then got concerned.

"Alvin... what's wrong?" Claire asked, Alvin didn't want to say, so again, he just shrugged, Claire knew there was something wrong, but didn't want to force him to say anything.

"Does the school know you're gone?" Claire asked calmer now. Alvin looked down with a frown and shook his head when Claire tutted.

"Alvin... why do you have to make this so difficult?" she asked sarcastically, Alvin still showed no expression and this made Claire worried, she had never seen Alvin like this, and usually he would've made some kind of reaction, Claire felt Alvin's forehead and gasped.

"oh my gosh... you're burning up, I'm taking you home this very minute" Claire said, and before anything else could happen, Claire strapped Alvin into the passenger seat and started driving back to Dave's house, every minute or so Claire would look at the mirror above her to check on Alvin and every time she got more worried and determined to get Alvin home as fast as she could.

**That's chapter 13, hope you liked it, please review, they really do mean a lot and remember chances of an update tomorrow aren't very high, but if I do get time I'll try xxx **


	14. Father to Son

**Hi again, once more, I'm really sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but the O2 young voices concert was amazing I saw CONNIE TALBOT! And I was having a spazzam over her, I love her so much and she's just so adorable 3 I made her a poster and got her autograph: p but yeah, that's enough on that. I would now like to say that during the week I read a story called, One Night Never Forgotten, by **JessBbz23, **it's an amazing story and I really think they deserve more reviews, so after this check out her story, I'm sure they will be very grateful. Now enough of this, now it's on to the chapter, so enjoy...**

Finally after a few minutes of driving, Claire finally pulled up at Dave's house. Claire got out of the car, and opened the back door, where Alvin was sitting, she un did his belt and carefully put him in her hands, Alvin couldn't even stand, he just lie motionless on Claire's hand which made her worry more, she ran to the front door with Alvin and rang the bell.

"come on Dave, come" she chanted while tapping her foot firmly on the floor, finally after about 15 seconds Dave answered the door, at first, he was happy to see Claire, but when he saw the bundle of fur in her hand he became fuming.

"ALVIN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, THE SCHOOL HAS BEEN CALLING ME ALL DAY!" Dave bellowed, Dave snatched Alvin out of Claire's hands and started walking in side shouting like mad, Alvin was so weak he couldn't do anything about it or explain, and Dave's shouting didn't help his head ach. When Claire saw what Dave was doing, her jaw dropped, she never would've thought that Dave would be this strict, she guessed that he was just really worried, but either way she knew that Alvin wasn't okay, and the fact that Dave was shouting, made her angry, so just then she stormed into the house.

"DAVE, STOP SHOUTING!" She bellowed, Dave instantly stopped, and faced Claire with confusion.

"Put Alvin on the sofa and leave him, I need to talk to you" Claire said, more calmer now, Dave obeyed and placed Alvin on the sofa, and they then both walked into the kitchen.

"Can't you see that something's wrong?" Claire asked, like it was obvious, just then Dave looked over to the sofa and when he actually saw how pale he was, and well... just how he looked and was acting overall, he became quite concerned and came to his senses.

"Oh... I shouldn't have shouted at him huh?" Dave asked guiltily, Claire rolled her eyes and turned Dave to face her again.

"exactly, now I know that bunking off school was bad, but, you need to give him a chance to explain first, I mean I found him, just walking across a road, not paying the slightest bit of attention to what he was doing, it was like he was trying to get himself killed, and I think I even saw him crying" Claire explained, again Dave looked over at Alvin, he never cried, was ill, unhappy, or suicidal at that.

"I was this close from running him over, if I hadn't of seen and stopped in time" Claire added putting her thumb and index finger together. By every word Claire said, Dave got more and more concerned.

"I think we should talk to him" Dave said, again Claire rolled her eyes.

"No Dave, you need to talk to him, father to son, I need to get going" Claire added, Dave frowned but understood.

"Okay, you're right" Dave replied, and then Claire smiled.

"Aren't I always?" she asked sarcastically, Dave smiled and showed Claire to the door, Claire was about to leave when she quickly turned to Dave and hugged him.

"Good luck, and tell me what happened later" Claire said, Dave nodded and she kissed him on the cheek before then rushing to her car. As she left Dave was waving until she was completely out of sight. Dave was hoping that the car would never leave, because he'd have an excuse to not go back inside, he had never had one of the father to son talks before. He took a big sigh and then headed inside and looked at Alvin on the sofa again completely motionless, the gulped and walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Alvin trying to think of what to say, the room was dead silent until Alvin rolled his eyes up at Dave.

"Dave?" Alvin asked, Dave was happy that he started this off, so then Dave said the most obvious thing.

"Yes" he replied, Alvin started to get teary and when Dave saw it broke his heart.

"i-i'm sorry" Alvin stuttered before more tears rolled down his cheeks, Dave knew what to do now, because he did it to Theodore all the time and it seemed to help him.

"Come here" Dave said, holding his hands out, Alvin looked up and hopped onto Dave's hands when he was then pulled into a hug by Dave, this made Alvin feel a bit better. After about a good 10 second hug, Dave put Alvin down again.

"So... do you want to tell me what happened?" Dave asked, Alvin thought about it for a while, he didn't really want anyone to know, not yet anyway, what would he think? Alvin would tell everyone, but at the minute, he just wasn't ready. Alvin looked down with a frown and shook his head, Dave then frowned, he wasn't really hoping for that answer. Dave could tell that something was bugging Alvin, so decided to not take him back to school.

"Well okay, I won't force you; do you want to go into your bedroom?" Dave asked, Alvin nodded and then slumped off to his bedroom, pulling the door shut behind him. Dave was worried, but he decided to let Alvin tell him when he's ready, so he got up and decided to call the school to let them know that Alvin was safe and that he will be taking the rest of the day off.

Alvin walked into his empty bedroom and admired the thin snowy blanket that was slowly forming outside, he then had to decide on what to do, he was so tired, but didn't want to have another one of those dreams. He looked at his bed... and the at a chest of draws, and kept on doing this for at least a minute before taking a deep sigh. Alvin walked over to the chest of draws and took out a pencil and some paper, he sat on the floor and started to draw anything, at the same time, Alvin was still staring out of the window, at the snow and when he looked down again, he had drawn, without even realising, the flower that he had given to Rosie 7 years ago, he looked at it long and hard and sighed.

"Maybe drawing wasn't the best idea after all" he said, he moved the drawing to one side and then again he started drawing without even realising, he had a page filled with broken hearts and he started to get teary again, before he knew it, he was in uncontrollable tears.

**That's chapter 14, hope you like it and sorry its quite short but the next chapter will be longer, please review and check out One Night Never Forgotten please review and I'll see you laterxxx **


	15. Love in dentention

**I'm back everyone, for yet again another chapter of A life of lies? I really hope that those of you reading do like it, please review or PM me what you think, now onto the chapter, hope you like it xxx **

Meanwhile:

Simon and Theodore slumped all of the way to art, they really wanted to go home, they were just so worried about Alvin, especially Simon as he was the only one who knew what was happening. They pushed the classroom door open and walked into the class, there was no teacher in the room, so the class was pretty wild at the minute, the usual, people throwing bits of clay across the classroom, painting over someone's work, and well... overall, just causing chaos. When they saw that the Chipettes weren't there, they got confused.

"Where are the Chipettes?" Theodore asked innocently.

"I don't know Theo, I hope Jeanette's okay" Simon said eagerly. Just then Brittany and Eleanor walked through the door with smiles on their faces and Simon and Theodore scurried up to them.

"Where's Jeanette?" Simon asked, Eleanor and Brittany looked around confused when they asked.

"Well... she was just right here" Eleanor said gesturing to her right, Brittany knew what was wrong and rolled her eyes.

"JEANETTE GET IN HERE!" she bellowed.

"I'M NOT COMING IN, I LOOK RIDICULOUS" Jeanette replied, from outside of the door. Brittany thought hard of a way to get her sister in the class room, when Eleanor said it for her.

"JEANETTE, YOU LOOK NICE"

"NO I DON'T, THIS WILL MAKE NO DIFFERENCE" Jeanette replied. Brittany sighed and looked at the confused chipmunks still standing with blank expressions.

"Brittany, there is no way she is coming in... maybe we should just..." Eleanor got interrupted; Brittany knew what her little sister would say.

"NO" she bellowed in her face, Simon, Theodore and Eleanor all covered their ears.

"Brittany, we're not death okay, we are standing right here, you don't need to shout, and what's going on anyway?" Simon replied, once Theodore started hugging him. Brittany was getting frustrated now and tutted, as she faced the door again.

"JEANETTE, IF YOU DON'T COME IN SOON YOU'LL GET A LATE MARK!" Brittany argued.

"But... I've never had one of the in my life" was the quiet response from the chipette behind the door.

"Exactly, you wouldn't want to ruin, that record of yours would you?" Brittany asked, teasing. All they heard was a depressing sigh from behind the door.

"Fine" Jeanette mumbled. Just then Jeanette came out from behind the door and walked into the classroom, Brittany and Eleanor was smiling.

"Thank you, thank you, my masterpiece" Brittany said proudly.

"Wow, Jeanette" Theodore said, Jeanette started blushing, when they heard the bell go and they all walked to their seats. Then a teacher walked in and stood at the front of the class that instantly calmed down, the teacher looked all sweet, but really she was like a devil from hell.

"Good afternoon class" she greeted.

"GOOD MORNING MRS BAT" The class replied in unison.

She smiled mischievously at the classroom and then looked down at the floor. The teacher bent down and picked up a small piece of clay off the ground.

"Who was throwing clay around?" she asked calmly, there was a long silence, when her evil smile went and turned to a frown.

"WHO WAS IT!" she bellowed, startling all of the other students. Then almost everyone's fingers pointed at Theodore, they were all such jerks. Theodore's eyes went wide and started getting teary, he never liked getting on the bad side of this teacher, her evil face turned towards him and she started walking towards him frowning, Theodore was trembling more than a phone on vibrate. The teacher stopped in front of him and looked down.

"Theodore?" she said evilly, yet calmly, Theodore gulped and looked up.

"y-yes?" he replied.

"DETENSION!" she bellowed, just then Eleanor took a deep breath and stood on top of the table.

"WAIT A MINUTE, THEODORE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, HE WAS WITH ME AND THE OTHERS THE WHOLE TIME, IT WAS THEM" she bellowed pointing to all the jerks, Eleanor quickly covered her mouth when she realised that she just screamed at the strictest teacher in school, scratch that... in the WORLD.

"Eleanor, you know how a feel about lies, I know them too well to know that they would never do anything like this" she replied.

"WHAT... ARE YOU BLIND?" Eleanor replied.

"RIGHT, THAT'S IT, YOU BOTH HAVE DETENSION" she shouted, Eleanor's jaw dropped when Brittany then hopped onto the table.

"WO, WO, WO ELEANOR HASN'T DONE ANYTHING, YOU OLD BAG" Brittany said, sticking up for her sister.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?... I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM STILL VERY YOUNG" The teacher protested.

"REALLY? TELL ME, WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU USED MOISTRISER?" Brittany insulted.

"OKAY, THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH... THEODORE, ELEANOR, BRITTANY, SIMON AND JEANETTE... DETENSION!" she declared.

"WHAT? WHAT DID ME A JEANETTE DO?" Simon asked.

"Please miss, I've never had a detention in my life" Jeanette begged.

"DID YOU JUST SAY... MISS?" The teacher asked facing Jeanette.

"Erm..." Jeanette replied.

"Just leave... all of you just leave" the teacher ordered, they all sighed and stated walking out of the class room.

"Gladly" Brittany said as they closed the door, the whole time, all of the jerks were laughing and when they left, they high fived each other.

The chipmunks were walking down the corridor when they entered a room that said, DETENTION, written on the front, they walked in and sat down at a desk, in pure silence.

"We are one heck of a team" Brittany said, breaking the silence.

"Britt, this is nothing to be proud of" Eleanor replied. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, she's just some batty woman" Brittany said, starting to file her nails.

And it went quiet again, until Brittany started to sing

**Being kept after hours behind closed doors**

**You get reprimanded for bad behavior**

**And you ain't got no choice but to wait the time**

**Meanwhile you contemplate the idea of escape****  
><strong> 

**CHORUS:****  
><strong>everyone now joined in with the chorus

**Detention - detention - detention**

**Well I can't wait any longer****  
><strong>**you won't receive any sympathy**

**From those around you ''cause you're in too deep**

**So it's up to you to make your move**

**When his back is turned you fly out that door****  
><strong> 

**CHORUS****  
><strong>**so the chase begins down the corridor**

**Up and down the stairs you're runnin' everywhere**

**And there's no way out when you've been confined**

**To an institution where they play with your mind****  
><strong>**Detention (4x) yaaaaa!**

**You ain't got no choice but to surrender!**

**Detention (8x) ****  
><strong>  
>they finished and then they all looked at each other and laughed.<p>

"Thanks, for sticking up for me in there Elli" Theodore thanked.

"That's okay Theo, what are friends for?" she replied smiling. Theodore smiled back, and they lightly hugged each other, when Theodore kissed Eleanor gently on the cheek, Eleanor was very surprised and started blushing a deep red colour, then Theodore did the same and they were just staring at each other. Then Simon faced Jeanette and smiled awkwardly.

"Jeanette, I'm just going to say this straight, why are you wearing Brittany's clothes, a ton of makeup and your hair down?" Simon asked, Jeanette frowned.

"i-i erm" Jeanette stuttered. Simon knew the real reason and saw this as a perfect opportunity; he pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips, when everyone saw they all smiled.

"Jeanette, you know I like you and I've told you that I like you for you, and this isn't you" Simon said.

"Blame Brittany" Jeanette said, Brittany's jaw dropped but it soon turned into a light smile. Simon smiled and they hugged each other again.

"I just wanted to look pretty I guess" Jeanette finally answered.

"Jeanette you don't need a completely new look to look pretty because I think that no matter how you look, you're pretty every day, Jeanette smiled when Simon started to sing.

**You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<strong>

**Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<strong>

**[Chorus]  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell<br>You don't know  
>Oh Oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>That what makes you beautiful<strong>

**So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't know why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<strong>

**Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<strong>

**[Chorus]  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell<br>You don't know  
>Oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>That's what makes you beautiful<strong>

**[Bridge]  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<br>Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<strong>

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<strong>

**[Chorus]  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell<br>You don't know  
>Oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>That's what makes you beautiful<br>**

Jeanette was lost for words, this wasn't the first time Simon did this, they sat back down and it went quiet again. The only noise was the sound of Brittany's nail file. Brittany turned to her sister.

"I told you this would work" Brittany said smiling.

"Britt, you said he would like this" Jeanette whispered.

"It doesn't matter, you kissed, that should be all that matters, and it was all because of this right?" Brittany asked gesturing to Jeanette.

"I guess" she replied.

"THEN I AM A GENIUS!" Brittany screamed, everyone looked at her with their eyebrows raised, when they then all shook their heads.

"I'm guessing, you didn't find Alvin" Eleanor said, changing the subject, hearing Alvin's name, Brittany stopped what she was doing; she had completely forgotten about him.

"Nope, who knows where he could be by now" Theodore said, getting teary.

"I hope he's okay" Brittany added, a depressing sigh came from everyone. Just then Dr Rubin walked into the room.

"What are all of you doing here this time?" Dr Rubin asked, rolling her eyes

"Mrs Bat gave us detention for doing nothing" Simon replied. Dr Rubin shook her head.

"That woman gets stranger every day, I know none of you would do such a thing as... wait... what happened?" she asked.

"well, the class was throwing clay around and then she found out and the whole class said that it was Theodore which it wasn't so I stuck up for him saying the actual truth and that he was with us, and she gave us both detention and then because of that, Brittany stuck up for me and I admit that their conversation wasn't the best, but then she gave all of us detention, even Simon and Jeanette and they didn't actually do anything... well Jeanette called her Miss, but still..." Eleanor explained. Dr Rubin shook her head.

"well for the record, I don't know who would marry someone like her" Jeanette said, everyone laughed, even Dr Rubin.

"Well, I'm guessing that you don't want to go back to her class so you can stay here, and this won't go on your records" she replied.

"Yes" Simon and Jeanette said in unison, high fiving each other, Dr Rubin smiled.

"Any way, while we're all here I might as well talk about the New Years Ball" Dr Rubin said.

"Oooo what's that?" Theodore asked, Dr Rubin looked confused.

"Well... erm... it's a ball... on New Year's" she replied, Theodore nodded and everyone chuckled. Dr Rubin left the room smiling.

"Wow, I'm really excited now" Eleanor said.

"Me too" Theodore said energetically.

"Erm... Jeanette... would you maybe... oh I don't know... maybe wanna go with me?" Simon asked nervously. Jeanette blushed and could feel her own heart beat.

"Of course" Jeanette replied, Simon smiled.

"Who are you going to go with britt?" Eleanor asked.

"Why, Alvin of course" she replied positively. Everyone smiled at her and just then the bell rang and they headed off to their next class which was drama.

**That's chapter 15, told you it would be longer, hope you liked it please review xxx **


	16. at home after all

**Hey again, now for chapter 16 and we're still nowhere near the plot please keep reviewing, they make me a very happy person lol: p, hope you like my story xxx **

After that very worrying day at school, there was still no sign of Alvin anywhere they even stayed for an hour after looking for any sign of him and with every place they looked they became less and less positive. Eventually they walked to the office and hopped onto the sill and waited eagerly for someone to answer them. The grouchy, old woman at the office spun around in her chair to face them, when Simon stood forward and spoke.

"Erm... excuse me, we were wondering if anyone knew anything about Alvin... our brother?" Simon asked, the woman stared at him for some time, scaring him very much when she spoke with a croaky voice.

"Yes... Alvin Seville, we received a call earlier today saying that he was safe at home, and not returning"

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank you" Simon said, and then Simon walked back to the others.

"He's dead" Simon joked very sternly, everyone laughed.

"Simon, daves probably really worried" Theodore said quietly.

"Theodore's right Simon" Jeanette agreed. Simon then walked back to the edge of the sill and spoke again.

"Excuse me... sorry to be a bother but do you think that you call our father to let him know we're coming home?" Simon asked, again the woman turned around and sighed.

"Sure... Dave Seville right?" she replied, Simon smiled and nodded and the woman left her chair and started walking to a phone, Simon turned to the others and they all hopped off the sill.  
>"Let's get out of here" Brittany said. They all agreed without hesitation and left the school and walked home, which is where they are now, they hopped through the cat flap where a very angry Dave was standing there tapping his right foot.<p>

"WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU ALL BEEN?" Dave asked, Theodore and Eleanor started cowering behind everyone when Brittany stepped forward and spoke up.

"We stayed later to try and find Alvin" she explained, and then Simon stepped forward.

"Only to then be told that you called in earlier saying he was fine" he added, then like before Jeanette also stepped forward.

"And then we asked for the woman to call you"

"Yes, I got the call just 10 minutes ago" Dave said calmer now that he knew the reason.

"We're sorry Dave" Theodore apologised.

"Yeah, we didn't think you'd be so mad" Eleanor added.

"that's okay, you're here now at least, now we need to talk about something, in fact a few things... so everyone on the couch" Dave ordered, everyone did as told and threw their bags down and walked to the couch where they sat anxiously to hear what Dave was about to say.

"Now... as I'm sure you know, there is something wrong with Alvin and I mean really wrong, do any of you know anything?" Dave asked, everyone shook their heads with worry except for Simon, once everyone saw they became quite interested.

"Simon..." Dave said, Simon started shaking, he hated lying, mainly because he was so bad at it, but lately he had to do it a lot and wasn't happy, he was about to tell when he remembered the promise he made to Alvin, he sighed and by now the room was silent and all eyes were on him.

"i-i don't know anything" Simon lied.

"Simon... you might as well tell us now" Brittany added, Simon gulped.

"Erm... Alvin... erm... he...erm... he wets the bed... and he feels embarrassed about it all the time so he never wants to be near anyone" Simon lied, everyone looked at him confused.

"Well, that doesn't explain why he tried to kill himself earlier today" Dave said, everyone faced him with wide eyes and concern, they didn't know that.

"WHAT?" They all bellowed, Dave sighed.

"Well... when Alvin left the school, he was wandering around the roads aimlessly, without a thought in the world and he almost got run over, but luckily Claire saw him and stopped just in time" Dave explained, everyone looked at each other with worry.

"So I ask you all to just look out for him and make sure he's safe... could you all do that?" Dave asked. Without hesitation, everyone nodded and Dave smiled.

"Great, I knew I could trust you all... now on a much better note... Simon, is there something you'd like to tell me about your day at school?" Dave asked grinning, Simon smiled.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Your, science teacher called me at break and I'm so, so proud of you" Dave said, Dave pulled Simon into a hug and everyone copied.

" thanks Dave, I have the other half here, and I'm going to send it into NASA so they can have a look at it, this means so much, it's all I've ever wanted" Simon said, everyone laughed and Dave put all of the chipmunks down. Simon got the formula out of his pocket and showed everyone the last half of his formula, when a much existed Theodore came plodding over.

"Oo, can I see?" he asked and without answer, Theodore snatched the formula right out of Simons hand and popped the lid off, Simon almost had a heart attack.

"THEO, NO!" Simon bellowed, snatching the liquid from Theodore's hand, putting the lid back on, Simon sighed and looked at his teary eyed brother and felt bad.

"Im sorry Theo, it's just... this really means a lot to me, and it's all I've ever wanted so please don't touch this because I can't remake it, there's not a thing in the world, I would use this on" Simon said, Theodore calmed down. Everyone knew how much this meant to Simon and was happy for him.

"Im sorry" Theodore said, Simon smiled and ruffled his hair, Simon put the formula back into his pocket and patted his pocket.

"Where is Alvin?" Eleanor asked, noticing he was nowhere to be seen.

"In his bedroom" Dave replied, just then for no reason Eleanor started jumping up and down on the spot with excitement and everyone looked at her confused.

"Brittany, Jeanette, we haven't sung together in ages, can we sing something?" Eleanor asked, Brittany and Jeanette smiled.

"Well, okay what do you want to sing Elli?" Jeanette asked, Eleanor smiled.

"I've got an idea" she replied, Dave and the chipmunks got comfy on the sofa, waiting for the chipettes performance. The chipettes were on the floor whispering in a little circle, when they stopped they got into their positions and started to sing.

**Do you ever feel it  
>When people get unkind<br>You can hear it in their voices  
>They get poison on their minds<strong>

**Though ignorance  
>Should never be excused<br>I'll do my best  
>To pick up their attitudes<strong>

**I'm moving away again  
>But there's one thing<br>That will make me take a stand**

**If my sister's in trouble  
>I will always help her out<br>If my sister's in trouble  
>I will turn the world around<br>I will fight for her right  
>No matter where the trouble seems to lie<br>If my sister's in trouble so am I  
>If my sister's in trouble so am I<br>So am I**

**All across the land  
>Young people are walking blind<br>But if the heat comes down  
>I'll be standing by your side<strong>

**For I am there for you  
>Like you are there for me<br>Nothing feels as good  
>As a sister's loyalty<strong>

**I'm talking about family  
>What my sister means to me<strong>

**If my sister's in trouble  
>I will always help her out<br>If my sister's in trouble  
>I will turn the world around<br>I will fight for her rights  
>No matter where the problem seems to lie<br>If my sister's in trouble so am I  
>If my sister's in trouble so am I<br>So am I**

**I'll be there for you  
>Just reach out your hands<br>And I'm gonna pull you through**

**I'm talking about family  
>And what my sister means to me<strong>

**If my sister's in trouble  
>I will always help her out<br>If my sister's in trouble  
>I'm gonna turn the world around<br>I will fight for her rights  
>No matter where the problem seems to lie<br>If my sister's in trouble so am I**

**Sister  
>I'm talking about my sister<br>Sister  
>My sister, my sister<br>You're in trouble so am I  
>So am I, so am I<strong>

**I will be there  
>If you're in trouble<br>Reach out your hands  
>Call on me sister<br>I will be there  
>If you're in trouble<br>Reach out your hands  
>Call on me sister<br>I will be there  
>If you're in trouble<strong>

Once they stopped, they got a clap from the chipmunks and Dave.

"Well done Jeanette" Simon said.

"great job Elli" Theodore added, Brittany then waited for someone to compliment her, but when they didn't she frowned, she hopped Alvin would be better soon, she knew his fever didn't help things much, it probably got worse by now, especially when he was out in the cold on his own. Dave noticed and spoke up.

"You were all amazing... now Simon, could you go and check on Alvin for me please?" Dave asked, Simon nodded and hopped off the couch and to their bedroom, when he got there, he opened the door in fear of what he might find behind it, he walked in and his eyes widened at the sight. Alvin was slouched on the floor with his head on some paper that was drenched with his tears.

"ALVIN!" Simon gasped, Simon ran up to Alvin and lifted his head off of the paper, Alvin was paler than ever and his eyes were red again, Simon pulled out the piece of paper from beneath Alvin, and once he saw what the drawing was of, he to felt tears coming to his eyes, there was a perfect drawing of Rosie. Simon wasn't even that close to Rosie, but seeing this drawing reminded him of all the fun memories they had together. She really did act like their mum at the time. Simon shook all of those memories out of his head and screwed the drawing up throwing it into the bin. Simon hugged Alvin.

"Alvin, are you okay?" Simon asked, not quite sure of what to say, quite a stupid question really, he knew the answer was no anyway. Alvin shook his head and Simon sighed.

"Alvin, you need to sleep" Simon said.

"b-but, I'll have another one of those dreams again" Alvin explained.

"Alvin... you can't go the rest of your life with no sleep, sooner or later you will have to" Simon reminded.

"Yeah, well I choose later" Alvin replied, Simon rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant Alvin" Simon said sternly, Alvin shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you going to come down stairs?" he asked again. Alvin thought about it and sighed.

"Why not, anything to get my mind of Rosie" he replied, Simon helped Alvin stand up and they both walked out of their bedroom and down stairs.

"Well just for your information, I don't that drawing pictures of her is going to help" Simon said smartly, Alvin smiled and playfully punched Simon in the arm. Simon smiled and hit him, while they were walking downstairs.

**That's chapter 16, please review and I hope you liked it, see you soon xxx **


	17. black out

**I'd like to say a huge thank you to Jake Miller and **Evanescencefan97** for putting notes on your stories, I really do appreciate it loads, and now it's my turn to return the favour so, everyone reading this, I would suggest Jake miller's story Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: The Story Of Us, below is the link:**

.net/s/7864728/1/

**And now for the other link by Evanescencefan97, called A Very Potter Musical, and bear in mind that it is a Harry Potter story.**

.net/s/7835191/1/Hogwarts_watches_A_Very_Potter_Musical

**trust me when I say that these stories are amazing and they deserve more reviews, so check them out when you can, and now without further ado, I give you my 17****th**** chapter for A life of Lies?**

Once, Simon and Alvin had walked downstairs, they walked over to the couch where everyone was sitting, they took one look at Alvin and all gasped with worry.

"OH MY GOSH ALVIN!" Brittany gasped. After hearing this, everyone ran over to Alvin, taking over his personal space.

"Alvin, are you okay?" Eleanor asked.

"Why are your eyes so red?" Theodore added, scared.

"Alvin, you're so pale" Jeanette spotted, by now Alvin got annoyed and pushed everyone away from him.

"I'm fine guys, really... I was actually wondering if I could join you all." Alvin replied.

"OF COURSE!" They replied in unison, just then Dave walked in and when he saw Alvin, he also bolted up to him, kneeling beside the others.

"Alvin, you look terrible" Dave said, with worry. Alvin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know "Alvin mumbled, Dave sighed while Simon put a comforting hand on Alvin's shoulder.

"You should sleep" Dave advised. Alvin looked at the floor with his ears lowered.

"i-i don't want to" Alvin replied, everyone stared at him in silence. Dave didn't know what to do, or what to say, if what Simon said was correct, and Alvin was just going through pure embarrassment, how could he bring something like that up in front of everyone? He couldn't ,so he decided to make him feel better.

"I'll tell you what, tonight we'll have some fun, for diner, we'll order pizza, and we'll play, Alvin's favourite game on the WII, WII sports, bowling to be exact" Dave said cheerfully. Everyone cheered and bounced on the spot with glee, except for Alvin that is, as much as he loved pizza and doing stuff as a family, he couldn't help but feel someone was missing, and by someone, he means Rosie, he knew he would at least see her in his dreams, but not exactly in the way he would like to, all those dreams brought back was memories, memories he didn't want to remember. Before they knew it, Dave was on the phone ordering the pizza, he didn't even realise that everyone else was already turning the WII on.

"HEY COME ON ALVIN!" Theodore said, waving his hand towards the others, Alvin sighed and slowly walked over, he really couldn't be bothered, he just wanted to sleep, but the thought of having another dream kept him awake, but he didn't know for how much longer. Alvin had got to everyone else when Brittany threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, Alvin smiled back, he just didn't know what to think anymore, he's supposed to love Brittany, he's meant to feel for her and never want to leave her side, and he just wasn't feeling it, she pulled away from him and looked confused.

"What's wrong Alvin?"She asked, Alvin looked up at her and frowned, Alvin knew what he wanted to say but just didn't have the heart to at the minute, so he just nodded and lowered his ears again, and Brittany glared at him.

"Alvin... you might as well tell me what's on your mind now... or am I going to have to find out for myself?" she said more sternly, by now Dave had come in and was sitting in silence like everyone, watching their convocation. No answer came from Alvin and Brittany became annoyed, so she started to sing in a way that Alvin might understand.

Uh huh, life's like this  
>Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is<br>'Cause life's like this  
>Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is<p>

Chill out , what you yellin' for?  
>Lay back, it's all been done before<br>And if you could only let it be, you will see  
>I like you the way you are<br>When we're drivin' in your car  
>and you're talking to me one on one but you've become<p>

Somebody else round everyone else  
>You're watching your back like you can't relax<br>You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
>Tell me<p>

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>And you fall and you crawl and you break<br>and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
>and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>no, no, no

You come over unannounced  
>dressed up like you're somethin' else<br>where you are ain't where it's at you see  
>you're making me<br>laugh out when you strike your pose  
>take off all your preppy clothes<br>you know you're not fooling anyone  
>when you've become<p>

Somebody else round everyone else  
>Watching your back, like you can't relax<br>Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
>Tell me<p>

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>and You fall and you crawl and you break<br>and you take what you get and you turn it into  
>honesty<br>promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
>no no no<p>

Chill out , what you yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before  
>And if you could only let it be<br>You will see

Somebody else round everyone else  
>You're watching your back, like you can't relax<br>You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
>Tell me<p>

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>and you fall and you crawl and you break<br>and you take what you get and you turn it into  
>honesty<br>promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
>no no no<p>

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>You fall and you crawl and you break<br>and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
>promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>no no no

Alvin just rolled his eyes, while Eleanor and Theodore clapped, even though Brittany appreciated it, it still annoyed her.

"Alvin, I'm your girlfriend, and that means we tell each other everything and keep no secrets between us, so what's wrong, tell me now or we're through" Brittany said, hearing this, everyone else's eyes widened. Alvin didn't say anything and it was silent.

"So what's it gonna be Alvin?" Brittany said, losing her patience, Alvin began to panic, the honest truth was that he did love Brittany, but with Rosie constantly being in his mind, it was hard to show it, and all he could think about was her, Alvin wondered if it was maybe to do with Brittany, they were both like twins after all, maybe their relationship wasn't the best idea.

"Listen Britt, I do like you, I really do, it's just that erm...I'm... really tired as all and I think my fevers getting worse" Alvin replied, Brittany then felt quite bad; she completely forgot that Alvin was ill.

"Oh... okay, if you're sure" Brittany said. After saying that, Alvin's head ach increased, beyond what he thought was ever possible, he pulled away from Brittany and started groaning, while holding his head, trying to ease the pain, but it didn't work in the slightest, tears came pouring from his eyes uncontrollably, everyone's eyes were on Alvin and everyone came running to his side.

"Alvin, what's wrong?" Dave asked, Simon stepped forward and felt Alvin's head.

"ALVIN YOU'RE BURNING UP, AND I MEAN A LOT" Simon gasped, Dave then also felt his head and found out that Simon was right.

"Theodore, Eleanor, go get some ice please" Dave ordered, the two scared chipmunks did as asked and quickly scurried off to the kitchen, then everyone's attention quickly went back to Alvin.

"ALVIN, ALVIN, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Brittany screamed, Brittany was on the verge of tears, she now felt even worse for what she said. Suddenly Alvin started to feel really dizzy and the whole room and everyone in it started to spin around, soon enough Alvin lost all feeling in his legs and fell to the floor with a thud, his eyes were just half way open, all he could see was worried eyes all around him, he couldn't hear properly, but could just about make out, that everyone was calling his name, he was so weak and just couldn't reply, then... black out!

**That's chapter 17 hope you liked it, please review and remember to check those stories out xxx **


	18. theonor

**I don't really want to start this on a bad note, but my reviews haven't gone up for like 10 chapters, now I'll admit that I do update really fast and by that I mean every day, but I'm struggling... I mean I thought this would be good, but no one's reviewing so I don't know... I guess it must be rubbish ;'( me sad. I'll keep writing it for those who have reviewed... but PLEASE if you are reading this REVIEW, I'm dying here, plus they make me happy and if you don't like the story, tell me that, I don't mind, tell me what's wrong and I can fix it, instead of making the same mistake in every other chapter I do. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW I'M ON MY KNEES BEGGING. Anyway, I hope you do like the story; we now go onto chapter 18 xxx **

Theodore and Eleanor had now returned with the ice, wrapped very neatly in a towel, they both scurried in as fast as they could but when they saw the scene in front of them, they both dropped the ice onto the floor and couldn't take their eyes off the motionless chipmunk on the floor, it was bad enough the first time, but for some reason, this seemed... worse. Simon knelt beside Alvin and Brittany looked into his eyes, with tears filled with sorrow. Jeanette and Eleanor ran up to Brittany and put comforting paws on her shoulder as Brittany shook Alvin's hand continuously. Dave just sat there in shock, he didn't know what to do, and he really didn't see a point of calling an ambulance, because the first time it happened they said it would be fine, when it clearly isn't. Simon checked Alvin for a pulse and the room went silent when they realised what he was doing. They sat there waiting for an answer when Simon sighed in relief.

"He still has a pulse; I suggest we just wait until he wakes up" Simon stated, everyone took a deep sigh in relief and did as told. The other chipmunks and Dave carried on with what they were doing. Obviously all of the chipmunks were worried for Alvin, but the one who was most concerned was Theodore, he didn't know what to think. It's not exactly pleasant seeing your own brother pass out right before your eyes. The pizza man turned up and Dave and the chipmunks sat at the table and ate the pizza from the box, when something terrible happened. Theodore wasn't eating. This struck everyone's attention as soon as Theodore pushed the box away.

"Theodore, is everything okay?" Simon asked, all Theodore did was roll his eyes up at Simon and shrug when he spoke with a quiet voice.

"I'm not hungry" he replied. Everyone gasped, Theodore was always hungry, something was definitely wrong, it went silent and Theodore felt all eyes on him, he looked over at the couch and looked at his brother with some blankets over him, it brought tears to his eyes. Theodore looked up at Dave and spoke again.

"Dave... could I go outside for some air please?" he asked, Dave looked concerned.

"Well... okay, only for a while though" Dave replied. Theodore hopped off his chair and glumly walked to the door and jumped out of the cat flap. Eleanor never saw him so sad, and it made her feel depressed. Eleanor sighed and grabbed Theodore's plate putting some pizza onto it.

"I'll be right back" she said, Dave nodded and she also went outside, she found a very glum Theodore sitting on the porch all alone, she felt tears coming to her eyes. She walked up to Theodore and sat down next to him when a loud and depressing sigh came from Theodore.

"I just don't know what to do, what to think" Theodore said, Eleanor didn't need that to be explained, she knew he was talking about Alvin, but then she remembered what Alvin and Simon told her, it couldn't be because of that... could it? She wanted to tell him so bad, but that would mean breaking a promise, instead she tried to help Theodore get over it.

"Theo, everything will be okay, Alvin's just ill as all" she replied, and then Theodore turned to face her.

"But Elli, it's not just that... I can tell that something is bothering him, and I really doubt that is him wetting the bed" Theodore said with his eye brow raised, Eleanor sighed.

"Do you want some pizza?" she asked holding up the plate, trying to change the subject some how, Theodore looked at it and shook his head, which made Eleanor sigh again, Eleanor placed the plate down and put a comforting arm around Theodore.

"It's just, I don't want to lose Alvin like this" Theodore admitted.

"Theo, it's okay, everything will be fine, you know Alvin he's a fighter and can get through anything, and you're not alone, remember, Simon's in the exact same position as you and you need to be there for each other" Eleanor added.

"I guess I never thought about it like that" he replied, Eleanor smiled, when she began to sing.

**Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
>we all have sorrow<br>But if we are wise  
>We know that there's always tomorrow<strong>

**Lean on me, when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on  
>For it won't be long<br>'Til I'm gonna need  
>Somebody to lean on<strong>

**Please swallow your pride  
>If I have things you need to borrow<br>For no one can fill those of your needs  
>That you don't let show<strong>

**Lean on me, when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on  
>For it won't be long<br>'Til I'm gonna need  
>Somebody to lean on<strong>

**If there is a load you have to bear  
>That you can't carry<br>I'm right up the road  
>I'll share your load<br>If you just** call**me**

**So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
>We all need somebody to lean on<br>I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
>We all need somebody to lean on<strong>

**Lean on me when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on**  
><strong>For it won't be long<br>Till I'm gonna need  
>Somebody to lean on<strong>

**Lean on me... **

By the end Theodore felt a tear roll down his cheek, and he smiled. Theodore and Eleanor both hugged and when they pulled away they were both staring into each other's eyes, and that's when Theodore knew.

"Eleanor?" he asked in a quiet voice, he started to get deep butterflies.

"Yes?" she replied, smiling, by now Theodore could feel his own heart beat.

"M-most of all... I- I really d-don't want to lose... you" Theodore said bravely, Eleanor was over the moon he said this but was also confused.

"Theo... why would you lose me?" she replied, Theodore shrugged, and Eleanor let out a small giggle.

"Would you maybe want to go to the New Years Ball... with me?" Theodore added, were her ears playing tricks on her or did Theodore, the love of her life just ask her out? She just sat there blankly looking at Theodore, she wanted to answer, but was so shocked, she forgot how to speak.

"I mean y-you d-don't have too" Theodore added, looking down, lowering he's ears, just then Eleanor let her body do the talking for her, she pulled Theodore closer to herself and passionately kissed him on the lips. Theodore wasn't quite sure what to make of this but... he enjoyed it.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" Theodore asked smiling.

"OF COURSE IT'S A YES!" She bellowed, they hugged again and Theodore took the pizza that was on the plate and started to eat it, Eleanor smiled and Theodore helped Eleanor get up as they walked hand in hand to the house.

"You're such a great friend, you make everything better" Theodore said, Eleanor smiled.

"That's what I'm here for" she replied. The both hopped through the cat flap and everyone stared at them.

"So... what happened?" Jeanette asked.

"Some one just got a date for the New Years Ball" Eleanor said smiling, then all of the chipmunks got off from the table, Simon stroked Theodore's soft hair and high fived him while Jeanette and Brittany hugged Eleanor.

"You two are so cute together" Brittany cooed.

"Really?" Eleanor asked.

"YES!" They all bellowed in unison, Theodore and Eleanor looked at each other and blushed a deep red colour. Just then they heard a groaning noise. They all immediately turned around to face the sofa and Alvin was there breaking out of his sleep. They all rushed to his side next to Dave.

"Alvin, how do you feel?"Dave asked, Alvin then sat up straight and started rubbing his head.

"I have a terrible head ach" Alvin said, just then Dave left and quickly grabbed some pain killers for Alvin, Alvin took them and suddenly felt really tired, even more than before.

"Oh and I forgot, they make you feel really drowsy" Dave added. Alvin looked at Simon in a scared way.

"You might have mentioned that before" Alvin said, annoyed.

"Sorry... wait... why does it matter?" Dave asked, just then Alvin's ears perked up.

"NOTHING!" he replied.

"Good, now come on, you're going to bed" Dave said, letting the thought go completely, he picked Alvin up and carried him to the bedroom, with the others following. Dave pulled the covers over Alvin and faced down to look at the chipmunks below him.

"All of you go and get washed, and then bed" Dave ordered.

"Yes Dave" they replied in unison, Dave smiled and left the room, while the chipmunks left to get washed.

_**In the bathroom**_

"Simon?" Brittany asked, Simon stopped brushing his teeth and turned to face Brittany looking confused.

"Yes?" he replied.

"d-do you think I was too hard on Alvin?" she asked, Simon carried on brushing his teeth and then spat into the sink when he turned the tap off with a squeak and faced Brittany again.

"w-well" Simon stuttered, before Jeanette joined the convocation.

"Yes Brittany, you should apologize" she said, Brittany sighed.

"Okay" she replied softly, he was ill after all, so she figured it was fair. All of the chipmunks walked back to their bedroom and then hopped onto their beds and tucked themselves in, the whole time Brittany was thinking of how she could apologize to Alvin. Brittany hopped onto Alvin's bed and saw that he was still awake, Brittany smiled, and Alvin half smiled back. Brittany snuggled in the covers next to Alvin and thought of how she could start this off.

"Alvin..." Brittany said, Alvin sat there in silence.

"I-i'm sorry, you're ill and I forgot, I shouldn't have been so hard on you..." Brittany said. That was one way to start it off, before she got interrupted.

"Britt... don't, it's fine really... I understand" Alvin said, Brittany smiled.

"y-you do?" she asked, hardly believing what she was hearing, Alvin nodded and her smile grew, they hugged and shared a kiss.

"Are you sure we should do that, I'm sure you don't want my germs" Alvin reminded her.

"I don't mind" Brittany replied flirtatiously, Alvin smiled and they kissed once more.

"You need to sleep now, you look exhausted" Brittany said.

"I'm not tired" Alvin lied, he really was exhausted, he could pass out on the spot if he wanted.

"Really because you don't look it" Brittany said with her eye brow raised, giggling. Just then Brittany thought of a song and well... began to sing it.

**Stay awake, don't rest your** head**  
>Don't lie down upon your bed<br>While the **moon** drifts in the skies  
>Stay awake, don't close your eyes<strong>

**Though the world is fast asleep  
>Though your pillow's soft and deep<br>You're not sleepy as you seem  
>Stay awake, don't nod and dream<br>Stay awake, don't nod and dream**

Alvin, wanted to just scream and tell her to stop singing, but he couldn't, with every word she sang he felt more and more tired, he's eyes lids were heavy and his mind was set on other things. Brittany got up and hopped off of his bed and onto hers; she had finally got Alvin to sleep. BIG MISTAKE!

**So there you have it, chapter 18, I know it's dragging a bit but trust me it's getting to something great, I promise please review, I don't like to beg and I'll hopefully see you soon xxx**


	19. Here we go again

**I'M BACK!, lol just had to do that, anyway not much to say now, just REVIEW and I'll be happy and update quicker, so...yeah... hope you enjoy this chapter, more might be revelled ;)**

It happened again, he had that dream again, the one that reminds him of that one day, that one incident.

_Alvin was walking along in the forest, going back to the tree, but his froze in shock when he saw what was there instead of the tree, an ice frozen lake. Suddenly he saw a ghostly vision of two young chipmunks, they were playing together and having a lot of fun, Alvin shook his head furiously, the two chipmunks looked a lot like him and Rosie when they were young and he knew what was going to happen, he had to stop them. Alvin started running as fast as he could to the chipmunks, but every time, they would slowly get further and further away, and Alvin could do nothing to stop it, he just kept on watching what was happening in front of him._

"_NO, DON'T LEAVE HER STOP!" Alvin bellowed, even though, he knew the chipmunks wouldn't hear him, suddenly it happened and tears fell from his eyes once more. Alvin stopped in his tracks and turned around, he saw the flower he gave to Rosie, just sitting on the snowy blanket. Alvin ran to the flower; picked it up and hugged it as tears rolled from his eyes. Alvin turned around again and all of the snow had disappeared, it was just really cold, still holding the flower he saw that the icy lake was gone as well as the snow and it was their tree once more, the light was on so Alvin stood up and walked over to the tree, where he once lived, but he couldn't get in. Instead he just looked through a window and saw 4 chipmunks; two of them were him and Rosie, when the other two were his younger brothers, Simon and Theodore. Alvin tried to bang on the window, but it wouldn't budge, he tried calling her name, but she didn't hear, he couldn't do anything but listen, so he put his fury ear up against the cold bark of the tree._

"_Dare" Rosie said, everyone smiled mischievously and Simon and Theodore began to whisper to each other._

"_We dare you to kiss Alvin" Simon said, grinning, Rosie smiled, while Alvin blushed, like that wasn't expected._

"_ha ha with pleasure" Rosie said, she grabbed Alvin's sweater and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss, Alvin's eyes widened and his blush deepened, Simon covered Theodore's eyes and they both giggled, Alvin was speechless, he thought they were just friends._

"_I've wanted to do that for so long" Rosie said._

"_What... so you?" Alvin asked before he got interrupted._

"_Yes of course Alvin... after everything you've done for me, how can I not?" Rosie asked._

"_But, you've always been treated like a sister" Theodore said._

"_Yes Theo... but I want to be more than that" Rosie said flirtatiously._

"_b-but, w-we're 7" Alvin said._

"_So? You're never too young to go out with someone, if you're really in love why does it matter? You're never too young for ANYTHING!" She said._

"_Well...I guess, but what do you mean anything?" Alvin asked getting suspicious._

"_NOTHING!" She bellowed back, Alvin decided to ignore what was just said, he didn't really want to know, he didn't really understand._

"_Well...okay then" Alvin said with a smile, Rosie smiled and they hugged each other, Rosie and Alvin turned to Simon and Theodore._

"_Eew" Simon and Theodore said in unison, Alvin and Rosie laughed._

"_Okay, now everyone to bed" Rosie ordered, Alvin rolled his eyes and stood up._

"_Yes mum" Alvin replied sarcastically, Rosie smiled and they all got into their beds. Alvin felt tears coming to his eyes as he watched what happened._

"_That's when we first became a couple" Alvin said to himself. Suddenly the tree started to slowly fade away and Alvin began to panic. Alvin looked down and there was the icy lake with a hole in it, Alvin was falling, screaming, but no one would hear him, no one would help him. He fell through the hole and into the cold water, he got dragged under by a current and couldn't stop it, he couldn't breathe or find air. It was so cold; it felt like 1000 knives stabbing him at once, suddenly black out._

Alvin hated the dreams so much, he wished he could just forget, he was going out with Brittany, it wasn't good for him to think of other girls. Alvin really did love Brittany, but the relationship he had with Rosie once, was taunting him. Alvin woke up like he always would, he was screaming, tears were coming uncontrollably from his eyes, and he always felt ill because of his fever. Everyone got startled by the noise and all woke up scared out of their fur. Eleanor hopped off of her bed and clicked the light switch. When Brittany saw Alvin in the state that he was, she got really concerned and scurried all the way to his bunk; she held her arms out and held him in a comforting hug.

"Shh, Alvin it's okay, it was just a dream" Brittany said, rubbing his arms, after hearing that, Alvin stopped breathing heavily, and he returned the hug to Brittany.

"Are you okay Alvin?" Theodore asked, Alvin shook his head ferociously and everyone looked around at each other in concern.

"Is that why, you didn't want to sleep?" Brittany asked, Alvin nodded and Brittany kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, you don't look as exhausted as you did at least" Simon stated, Alvin smiled a little and started to shake.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Alvin asked. Jeanette then hopped onto Alvin's bunk and felt his head.

"Yeah, your fevers got worse" Jeanette stated, Alvin sighed.

"Yeah, because it's quite warm in here" Eleanor added, Brittany then stopped hugging him and everyone hopped back onto their own beds. Theodore looked under his bottom bunk and pulled out a spare blanket when he hopped onto Alvin's bunk and gave him the extra blanket, which Alvin happily accepted; Theodore smiled and hugged his brother before he went back to his bed.

"Do you want us to keep the light on?" Theodore quickly asked, Alvin nodded and Theodore hopped off the bunk. Alvin took another glimpse at Brittany and thought of Rosie again, when he then suddenly started to feel really hot, and he knew what that meant.

_No, don't do it, not now, please._ Alvin repeated in his head, but then it was too late, his head once again started to spin and he fell off the top of his bunk and fell onto the floor with a loud thump. After hearing it, everyone's eyes shot open again, and looked at Alvin on the floor.

"ALVIN!" They all screamed in concern. Brittany was the first to Alvin's side and started shaking Alvin, to try and wake him up, soon after everyone else was also at his side.

"Theodore, quickly go get Dave" Simon ordered.

"I'M COMING TOO!" Eleanor shouted, and then in a flash, they were both running as fast as they could to Dave's room. They ran through the small gap in the door that Dave always left open and jumped onto the bad next to him.

"Dave, are you awake?" Theodore asked quietly.

"Theodore, this isn't the time for that" Eleanor rushed.

"DAVE, WAKE UP!" Eleanor screamed from the top of her lungs, Dave woke up in a flash, causing Theodore and Eleanor to get startled and fall off the bed.

"Theodore, Eleanor are you okay? Is something wrong?" Dave asked, both of the chipmunks, stood up rubbing their heads when they both jumped onto the bed again.

"Alvin's fainted again" Eleanor explained, Dave didn't need any more explanation; he quickly jumped up from his bed and put his dressing gown on. Dave, Theodore and Eleanor then began sprinting to the bedroom. Dave ran in and knelt down to Alvin, Dave stared for a while and then sighed, he had to know what was happening.

"He has a pulse still" Jeanette stated, Dave nodded and placed Alvin on his hand. Dave started walking out of the bedroom when he heard an ahem noise coming from the others.

"What are you doing Dave?" Brittany asked.

"I'm taking him to the couch" Dave replied, and then all of the chipmunks ran to Dave's side and followed him to the sofa. Dave laid Alvin down and placed a blanket over him, everyone watched him with wide teary eyes.

"Dave... will Alvin be okay?" Theodore asked, hearing that, Eleanor quickly grabbed Theodore's hand tightly.

"I don't know Theo, he won't tell me or anyone what's wrong" Dave said. Suddenly, Simon began to feel really hot and he started to sweat, Dave noticed and gave him a confused look when everyone turned around and did the same. Jeanette walked up to Simon and felt his forehead.

"You don't have a fever" she said.

"What? No, no it's not that... I'm fine" Simon replied, Simon started to look down and play with his fingers. Brittany had seen this before, but where, then it hit her, she stormed up to Simon and pushed Jeanette out of the way.

"SPILL!" She ordered, Simon tried to act like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"w-what?" he replied.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT, YOU DO THAT THING WHEN YOU LOOK DOWN AND PLAY WITH YOUR FINGERS WHEN YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING, TRUST ME I KNOW... JEANETTE DOES THE SAME!" Brittany bellowed, Simon didn't say a word.

"Simon, do you know something?" Dave asked, still Simon didn't say anything; Brittany decided that a softer tone might get the message across better.

"Simon, look we all know you know something, and you need to tell us, we all want to help Alvin, just tell us what's wrong with him and we can help" Brittany said calmer, Simon then looked up at her.

"b-but it's not mine to tell, and Alvin made me promise, to not tell anyone" Simon replied, Jeanette then stepped forward.

"but Simon, Alvin's getting worse and I'm sure that if something far beyond that happens to him, you don't want to be the one saying, you knew all along, we need to help him" Jeanette added. Simon took a deep gulp.

"w-well okay, I guess" Simon replied, Simon was about to speak when Alvin made a noise.

"Rosie" Alvin said repeatedly in his sleep, Brittany's jaw dropped.

"WHO THE HELL IS ROSIE!" Brittany bellowed, no one answered, just then Alvin's eyes started to flutter open and he found himself on the sofa with everyone looking at him.

"So... what's happening?" Alvin asked like nothing had happened.

"Well Simon was about to tell us what's wrong with you" Eleanor replied.

"Yeah, and Alvin don't worry, everyone wets the bed sometimes" Theodore added, when he remembered something Simon made up earlier, Alvin's eyes widened.

"WHAT? I DON'T WET THE BED... WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" Alvin asked all fingers then pointed at Simon, who was half smiling.

"I had to think of some excuse" Simon replied, Alvin then sighed when he realised why Simon said that in the first place.

_I'm ready for this, I can tell them_. Alvin said in his head, just then Alvin began to sing...

**I need another story  
>Something to get off my chest<br>My life gets kinda boring  
>Need something that I can confess<strong>

**'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
>From all the truth that I've said<br>Come by it honestly I swear  
>Thought you saw me wink, no<br>I've been on the brink, so**

**Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<strong>

**This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<strong>

**My God  
>Amazing that we got this far<br>It's like we're chasing all those stars  
>Who's driving shiny big black cars<strong>

**And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve  
>And when a situation rises, just write it into an album<br>Seen it straight to go  
>I don't really like my flow, no, so<strong>

**Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<strong>

**This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<strong>

**Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
>Got no family I can blame<br>Just don't let me disappear  
>I'mma tell you everything<strong>

**So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm ick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<strong>

**This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<strong>

**So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<strong>

**This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<strong>

**All my secrets away  
>All my secrets away<strong>

Alvin finished and everyone sat in silence.

"So, you all wanna know what happened? Well hear it is..."

**That's chapter 19, hope you liked it, CLIFFHANGER! Lol, review this chapter and the truth will be revelled sooner, see you next time bye bye, oh yeah almost forgot HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! Xxx **


	20. The Truth, with some romance

**You guys are amazing, thank you so much for the reviews, I'm so grateful, and just to show you that, I'm updating... the truth will finally be revelled. As requested I'll try put some Simonette in this chapter or in the next few to come... anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, don't forget to review!xxx thanks. **

Everyone sat in silence, all eyes were on Alvin, and it looked quite scary really. Alvin closed his eyes and took a deep gulp, he was sweating, he was just about to tell the secret he had been hiding for 7 years, and he started to wonder if this was the right idea, what would they think? Most of all, what would Brittany think? Alvin looked at the impatient faces all staring at him and he sighed.

"Okay... it all started on 1st December, 7 years ago. Myself, Simon and Theodore were living in our tree in the woods, but we wasn't quite alone... there was also a girl, and her name was Rosie, she was my... girlfriend" Alvin said, by now his eyes started to get watery, and everyone was gesturing for him to carry on, Alvin sighed again and carried on.

"It was night time and, none of us could sleep, well everyone fell asleep before me and it was snowing, and pretty hard at that, I was excited and I had to go out, I had to. You see, our parents had always said, to never go out in deep snow, but I was young and didn't quite realise how serious they were about it... I woke up in the middle of the night, I couldn't be in side any longer, but I also didn't want to go out alone, so I woke Rosie up, at first, she refused... but I managed to "jumble" her mind around to get her out side" Alvin said, giggling at the last bit.

"So what happened?" Jeanette asked.

"I'll tell you... we were having the best time of our lives, snow ball fights, running... all of that, until we went too far into the snow. Suddenly we heard a noise; it was like a crack noise. Me and Rosie stopped in our tracks and looked around in silence; we looked down at the floor and saw that we were standing on an icy lake. We held each other in fear, and took very careful steps to get to the side of the lake, but as you probably guessed, it didn't work... suddenly the ice started to crack all around us, so we both started running for our lives. And that's when it all went wrong, if it didn't already... Rosie tripped over and she called to me, to help her. Her foot got caught in some ice and she couldn't move, I quickly turned to face her, she was holding her hand out to me, but the ice was cracking, so quickly and I panicked, I was selfish, and I l-left her. I got to the side of the lake safely, breathing heavily. But when I turned around, she was gone, all that was left was the water in the lake, I tried to look for her, but it was far too dark, and all I could do was sit there in complete guilt. A few minutes later I was out because of how cold it was and luckily Simon came and found me, before death could, any longer and I probably would've died" Alvin explained, he looked at all of the shocked faces in front of him and sighed, he had been bottling that up for years, and it was finally off his chest.

"What's more is, that Rosie was like Brittany's twin, you both look so a like, you know that flower you had in your hair? That was the one I gave Rosie before she... well, you know" Alvin added, everyone looked at each other, except Brittany. Rosie sount familiar, _she couldn't... could she?_ Brittany thought, she quickly pushed the thought aside, it was just too bizarre to be true.

"Simon... how did, you know where Alvin was?" Eleanor asked, it was now Simon's turn to talk and everyone faced him.

"well, I woke up in the middle of the night because it was cold and the window was left open from when Alvin and Brittany left, it was then that I heard a scream and set off to look for them, and it's a good thing too, I found Alvin unconscious, but no Rosie, I didn't have time to look for her, I didn't know what had happened, and I had to save Alvin, so I left with him back to the tree, to warm him up" Simon replied. Then it went silent, no one knew what to say or think about this whole thing.

"You still have feelings for her don't you" Brittany said getting teary. Alvin felt his heartbeat; this was exactly why he feared telling her the most.

"yes... I do" Alvin replied, Brittany then felt tears going down her fury cheeks, everyone was dead silent when Alvin took the blanket off of his body and sat beside Brittany, putting a comforting arm around her.

"you didn't let me finish... I do have feelings for Rosie, I still feel unbelievably guilty about it, for leaving the one I love, but... I love you more" Alvin added, after hearing that Brittany's eyes widened with joy and she dried her eyes, she smiled and Alvin passionately kissed her. This moment was a very happy one indeed, but there was however still a chipmunk still completely confused by it all.

"Alvin..." Theodore said, the room went silent again and everyone looked at the green, chubby chipmunk.

"Why is it, I can't remember Rosie... or anything about what happened?" Theodore asked, just then Simon stepped forward in front of everyone.

"Actually Theo... that was my fault" Simon said raising his hand while rubbing his neck, it was then that everyone listened to again another explanation.

"Well, I hope you don't hate me after this but... after I heard, the scream, I went out in search for Alvin and Rosie, but one thing I forgot to do was, close the window. I don't know clearly what happened, but I have a pretty good idea. You see... when I found Alvin, he was unconscious, so once I had dragged him through the snow and back to the tree I found you, laying on the snowy floor, my guess is that, you tried to climb down, to try and find everyone else, but because you wasn't that great of a climber, you fell out. You were clearly knocked out when I found you, so I had to quickly drag Alvin back up, to get him warm, and then I did the same to you... only when you woke up, you couldn't remember a thing, not Rosie, not anything that happened. And so we couldn't bring back sad memories back to you, me and Alvin decided it was best not to tell you, you were just so young, and you and Rosie were very close, we just didn't want to upset you" Simon explained hoping Theodore would understand.

"S-so, you decided, that even after 7 years, I wouldn't be able to handle it?" Theodore asked.

"well not just that... Alvin was grieving about the whole thing and he also wanted to avoid talking about it, and until now we never have spoken to anyone about it, except the two of us" Simon added, Theodore nodded in understanding and Eleanor put a comforting, paw on his shoulder. Dave hadn't said a word, not that he knew what to say, all he could do was sit there. What more news could they possibly tell?

"So this is the reason, for your fever and fainting and dreams and all that?" Dave asked, Alvin nodded.

"Well yes... and I'm sure the bad weather had something to do with it too" Alvin added, everyone let out a small laugh.

"Anyway... I'm really tired, so I think I'm going to go back to sleep" Alvin said yawning. Everyone smiled and looked back at Dave.

"Erm... actually, we're all going to bed, you have school tomorrow" Dave said, everyone let out a long depressing groan.

"Alvin, you're staying home tomorrow and I'll get the doctor to come" Dave said, suddenly Alvin felt every bone in his body tingle.

"d-d-doctor?" Alvin stuttered. Dave tutted.

"yes, we need some kind of medication for you" Dave replied, Alvin sighed and rolled his eyes, suddenly he felt really cold again and started shivering on the spot, he then felt his head ach increase and he winced in pain.

"Okay, good idea really don't care at the minute... good night everyone" Alvin said, walking painfully to the bedroom. Dave smiled and then knelt down to everyone else's level.

"please, look after him, if he needs to talk or if he gets hurt, promise me, you'll all be here for each other?" Dave asked.

"Yes Dave... you can count on us" Simon said, Dave smiled.

"thanks guys, because, Alvin really needs everyone right now, just try to give him some space and let him calm down" Dave added, everyone nodded.

"Dave..." Theodore said, everyone then looked at the green chipmunk.

"I'm not tired anymore" Theodore mumbled, Dave then sighed and raised an eye brow.

"Actually... now that you mention it... me either" Dave replied.

"What about all of you?" Dave added. They all except Brittany shook their head, when Dave smiled.

"Well, we can all watch a bit of TV for a while until we're sleepy if you like?" Dave offered.

"Can we watch a film?" Theodore asked getting excited. Dave rolled his eyes and looked down at the pleading faces below him.

"fine... but nothing scary, it's enough, Alvin having nightmares, I do need all of you to, my bed can only hold so many people" Dave joked, he received smiles from everyone else when they then decided on a film.

"Can we watch Monsters Ink?" Eleanor asked everyone nodded without hesitation; it was one of their favourite family movies to watch together. Theodore and Eleanor ran off to the kitchen to make some popcorn and returned to the couch, where everyone was sitting.

"Erm... guys on second thought... I'm really tired, I'm going to go to bed" Brittany announced, everyone frowned.

"Aww, you can't leave now" Eleanor said, Brittany shook her head.

"Fine... night Britt" Eleanor mumbled, hugging Brittany, Brittany returned the hug, when Jeanette then joined.

"Look after him" Jeanette whispered in her ear, Brittany smiled back and waved good bye.

"Night guys" Brittany said.

"Good night Brittany" Simon and Theodore said in unison, Dave smiled at the sight and played the film. Brittany scurried into the bedroom, and yawned loudly when she noticed two eyes staring at her. They were Alvin's. Alvin giggled and it startled Brittany.

"what's so funny?" she asked, Alvin shook his head, and laid on his bed, when Brittany smirked, she rolled her eyes and then hopped onto Alvin's bed, cuddling up next to him.

"What are you doing?" Alvin asked, Brittany smiled, and then kissed him passionately, she wrapped her arms around him and Alvin did the same, both enjoying each other's company.

"Tell me more about Rosie" Brittany said, Alvin then frowned and his ears lowered.

"Not really much more to say... she was my girlfriend, and I let her down, she gone and isn't coming back, her bloods on my hands and I can't do nothing about it" Alvin said, Alvin made a face that said more and Brittany got suspicious.

"You sure, you don't still love her?" Brittany asked, Alvin thought hard, to be honest, he didn't really know, Alvin just shrugged his shoulders.

"Think about it... if you found her again, would you still love her and want to be back together with her?" Brittany asked.

"I-i don't know" Alvin replied, unsure.

"You can tell me" Brittany said.

"I really don't know britt, why do you care anyway... she's gone" Alvin said, tears filling his eyes.

"Yeah... I guess you're right... I'm sorry, I was just curious as all" Brittany said with a "thinking face".

"It's fine, really... we should get some sleep now" Alvin said, Brittany nodded and smiled.

"Why do you care... you don't need to go to school tomorrow?" Brittany joked, Alvin smiled.

"Oh yeah... but I'd rather go to school then be as ill as I am" Alvin replied glumly, Brittany kissed him once more.

"I guess you're right, good night Alvin" she said with a smile.

"Night Britt, sweet dreams" Alvin replied, Brittany closed her eyes and Alvin did the same when a small smile crawled up on her face.

"You too Alvin" Brittany mumbled. Soon enough, they were in a deep sleep, side by side.

Down in the living room, everyone had fallen asleep on the couch, and the bowl of popcorn was placed on Dave's lap. Suddenly Simon started to stir out of his sleep; he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and cleaned his glasses with his sleeve. The noise from the TV which was left on had woke him up; he was a light sleeper after all. Simon hopped off of the couch and turned the TV off, he then hopped back onto the couch and sat there as Jeanette's head then flopped onto his shoulder, Simon looked at her and smiled while he stroked her hair. It was peaceful and Simon then shut his eyes, when he felt something moving. His eyes shot back open again and looked at Jeanette, she looked scared, still with her eyes closed and was shaking her head, and she was having a nightmare. Simon looked concerned and was about to wake her up, when Jeanette's eyes shot open, she started shaking, breathing heavily, her eyes were wide with fright and small tears were falling from her cheeks, Simon put his arm around her and held her close to him.

"Shh, it's okay... I'm here, it was just a dream" Simon comforted, Jeanette accepted the hug and held Simon tightly, when she pulled away, her whole face was dripping from her tears, there was even a little wet mark on Simon's jumper, Simon stroked her hair softly and let her calm down.

"Thank you Simon" she thanked, Simon smiled and started to blush, even in the dark, you could see how red he was going.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Simon asked, Jeanette gulped and started to shake, Jeanette held her arms around herself as she shivered. Simon quickly pulled the blanket he was using and put it around Jeanette's shoulders, which she happily accepted.

"Don't you need this?" Jeanette asked, Simon smiled.

"Don't worry about me, I'm not the one shivering" Simon replied, Jeanette smiled back and cuddled up to Simon, which he didn't mind.

"well... I was just scared, about Alvin... I'm so worried, and the state he's in and what he's going through... I'm just worried for him" Jeanette sobbed, she then broke out into tears again and was crying into Simon jumper again, Simon stroked her head and calmed her down again, until it went quiet again.

"You saved him..." Jeanette said.

"Well... yeah, I couldn't just..." Simon was saying, but before he could finish Jeanette kissed him lightly on the cheek. Just then tears started filling her eyes again and Simon continued to comfort her.

"It's okay jean, I know how you feel" Simon assured, but his didn't really help, Simon then began to sing lightly to her...

**Talk to me softly  
>There's something in your eyes<br>Don't hang your head in sorrow  
>And please don't cry<br>I know how you feel inside I've  
>I've been there before<br>Something's changing inside you  
>And don't you know<strong>

**Don't you cry tonight  
>I still<strong> love** you baby  
>Don't you cry tonight<br>Don't you cry tonight  
>There's a heaven above you baby<br>And don't you cry tonight**

**Give me a whisper  
>And give me a sigh<br>Give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye  
>Don't you take it so hard now<br>And please don't take it so bad  
>I'll still be thinking of you<br>And the times we had...baby**

**And don't you cry tonight  
>Don't you cry tonight<br>Don't you cry tonight  
>There's a heaven above you baby<br>And don't you cry tonight**

**And please remember that I never lied  
>And please remember how I felt inside now honey<br>You got to make it your own way  
>But you'll be alright now sugar<br>You'll feel better tomorrow  
>Come the morning light now baby<strong>

**And don't you cry tonight  
>And don't you cry tonight<br>And don't you cry tonight  
>There's a heaven above you baby<br>And don't you cry  
>Don't you ever cry<br>Don't you cry tonight  
>Baby maybe someday<br>Don't you cry  
>Don't you ever cry<br>Don't you cry  
>Tonight<strong>

Once again, Simon's charming ways and his voice, had won Jeanette over, Simon knew he now really liked Jeanette, but was scared in case she didn't like him, he would ask Alvin for advise usually, but he was tired of that and wanted to do this for himself, and he knew what he had to do, to know for sure.

"Jeanette... I'm not going to babble... I'm just going to ask you straight... not holding back... going right for it... straight to the..." Simon said nervously, before he got interrupted.

"Just say it" Jeanette said, Simon sighed and took a deep gulp.

"Okay... I really like you and I was wondering if you would maybe want to go to the New Years..." Simon was about to finish, when yet again he got interrupted by Jeanette, but this not time, not by words, but by her lips. Jeanette pulled Simon into a passionate kiss, and when they pulled away, Jeanette was grinning and had wide watery eyes, but this time she was happy.

"Yes... 1000 times yes" Jeanette replied. Simon smiled and was so happy he got that off of his chest.

"Really... so you like me?" Simon asked, Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"Me... like you ha...I love you" Jeanette replied, it was like music to Simon's ears, and he had never seen Jeanette so confident in her life, but I liked it and was happy for her.

"Really... m-me too" Simon admitted. Jeanette pulled him into a hug again when she let out a huge yawn and her eyes slowly started to close as she rested her head on Simon's chest, Simon smiled and stroked her hair.

"Night Jeanette" Simon whispered, as he kissed her head. Simon pulled the blanket over them both and he too also, fell into a deep sleep, waiting for a new day tomorrow...well today... you know what I mean. :p

**That's chapter 20 hope you liked it... please review, I did a little Simonette scene just for those who asked, so hopefully you did like this... the truth is now out... well some of it... I know what you're thinking "what more secrets could there possibly be?" but trust me there's loads and it will all be revelled in future chapters, you may be quite surprised, so give a review and find out soon MWAHAHAHAHA i love being mean ;p. See you next timexxxxx **


	21. A tired morning

**Hi again... now for chapter 21, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW so I don't feel like I'm doing this for no reason: s. Hope you like the chapterxxx **

Dave woke up bright and early, feeling awful, his eyes slowly slid open when he then realised that he had fallen asleep on the couch, he stood up with his legs shaking and cracked his back, which made him groan a little, he then closed his eyes tightly and did the same with his neck, his face went back to normal again and he took a deep sigh as he looked at Theodore and Eleanor sleeping together on the couch, as he did. When Dave saw Simon and Jeanette, his eyes widened in shock. Simon's head was flopped to the side, sitting up right when Jeanette's head was on top of Simon's chest, she had a small smile on her face and they were sharing a blanket between them. Dave smiled and let out a small laugh at this when he then slumped his way up to the bedroom where Alvin and Brittany were. Again... Dave was surprised by the position they were in, mind you... Dave knew for a fact that they were actually going out, for real, so he understood it more. Just then a thought flooded Dave's mind, where he imagined himself, 10 years from now as a granddad, watching a lot of small chipmunks running around the house, causing more havoc. Dave quickly shook his head to get rid of the thought and his attention was brought back to Alvin and Brittany. Dave gently shook the two sleeping chipmunks, while they both stirred and faced the wall, usually Dave would now be annoyed and start shouting, but one, Alvin was very ill. Two, he had just revelled a secret that he's been holding in for 7 years and three, it was a very late night for everyone. Dave was debating whether to actually make them go to school today; Alvin did need all of the support he could get after all. Dave knew this idea was silly, especially when the thought of grades and future came into mind, Dave forgot about it and shook them again, quietly saying their names.

"Alvin... Brittany... time to wake up" Dave whispered, suddenly both of the chipmunks groaned and sat upright as they started to rub their eyes.

"w-what?" Brittany asked, looking around confused, once she saw Dave she sighed in despair, and Dave knew why.

"Alvin... how do you feel?" Dave asked the red-clad chipmunk, who slowly rolled his head up at Dave and sighed.

"Horrible..." Alvin replied, half asleep, Dave frowned and felt Alvin's forehead, when he quickly pulled his finger away.

"Jeez Alvin, your fever just gets worse and worse, I'll be right back" Dave added as he quickly belted out of the room. Brittany faced Alvin and yawned.

"Good morning" she said very sleepily, Alvin rolled his eyes at her almost annoyed, but he wasn't... he was just extremely tired and cranky like he always was in the morning.

"Is it really?" Alvin asked sarcastically owning a small smile from Brittany, she then leant in and kissed Alvin on the cheek, when he then faced her and smiled.

"So... did you have another nightmare after we fell asleep?" Brittany asked, slowly becoming more awake, it was then that Alvin peeked up, even though it ached and his eyes grew.

"Actually... no, mind you... the whole of last night _was_ a nightmare" Alvin replied then going back into his tired ways, he got a very concerned look from Brittany.

"Aww, I'm sorry" Brittany replied, putting a comforting hand on Alvin's shoulder, Alvin returned a small smile to her.

"I-it's not your fault Britt...it's mine, if I wasn't stupid enough to go out when she said not to in the first place, it wouldn't of happened... she's gone forever, she's not ever coming back, and it's all my fault" Alvin said lowering his ears, a small tear ran down his face.

"Alvin... you didn't mean too" Brittany reminded; Alvin sniffed and tried to hold more tears from flooding out of his eyes.

"It doesn't matter... I'm a killer" Alvin replied. It hurt Brittany to see Alvin like this, she didn't want to leave his side, yet she knew she had too. Brittany had to let Alvin know that she'll always be there for him, but how? Just then she got an idea and started to sing.

**Life is full of lots of up and downs  
>And the distance feels further<br>When you're headed for the ground  
>And there is nothing more painful than to let your feelings take you down<br>It's so hard to know the way you feel inside  
>When there's many thoughts and feelings that you hide<br>But you might feel better if you let me walk with you  
>By your side<strong>

**And when you need a shoulder to cry on  
>When you need a friend to rely on<br>When the whole world is gone  
>You won't be alone, cause I'll be there<br>I'll be your shoulder to cry on  
>I'll be there<br>I'll be a friend to rely on  
>When the whole world is gone<br>You won't be alone, cause I'll be there**

**All of the times when everything is wrong  
>And you're feeling like<br>There's no use going on  
>You can't<strong> give** it up  
>I hope you work it out and carry on<br>Side by side,  
>With you till the end<br>I'll always be the one to firmly hold your hand  
>No matter what is said or done<br>Our love will always continue on**

**Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on  
>Everyone needs a friend to rely on<br>When the whole world is gone  
>You won't be alone cause I'll be there<br>I'll be your shoulder to cry on  
>I'll be there<br>I'll be the one you rely on  
>When the whole world's gone<br>You won't be alone  
>'Cause I'll be there<strong>

**And when the whole world is gone  
>You'll always have my shoulder to cry on<strong>

Alvin smiled and pulled Brittany into a hug.

"Thanks Britt" Alvin said to her, Brittany returned the hug and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Any time" she replied, two small giggles came from them both when Dave then came storming into the room again.

"okay Alvin lay down" Dave ordered, Alvin did as told, he felt a small wave of pain go through his head and he rested on the pillow again, making him flinch a little. In Dave's hand was a small kitchen towel, with some ice wrapped inside it, Dave gently put the cold ice pack onto Alvin's head, making Alvin sigh, the ice felt great on his, almost hot enough to erupt head.

"Thanks Dave" Alvin said, Dave smiled down at Alvin.

"you're welcome... now before you fall asleep again, let me tell you what's happening, I'm still going to have to go to work as I'm not allowed any time off, but I've asked Claire to come and babysit until I get back and soon the doctor will be here, checking up on you, so be prepared to have to wake up very shortly" Dave announced, Alvin shut his eyes and nodded weakly as he soon fell into a deep sleep, Dave stroked his head a little and frowned.

"Please, let him get better soon" Dave said, receiving a look from Brittany, she climbed up onto Dave's shirt and soon her barrier broke and she too was crying uncontrollably for Alvin's health. Dave returned the hug to Brittany and stoked her back gently.

"Must I go to school?" Brittany asked with pleading eyes, Dave sighed.

"As much as I don't want to... I can't, I'm sorry there's nothing I can do" Dave replied sadly, Brittany frowned again and Dave carried her out of the bedroom and down stairs. Dave and Brittany took one last glance at Alvin, before Dave closed the door leaving Alvin in peace... for a while that is. Dave carried Brittany downstairs and once they were at the bottom he let her go. Brittany ran to the couch where she saw Simon and Jeanette, her eyes grew with shock at first, but then a small smile replaced it.

"Aww, they're so cute together" Brittany cooed, Dave smiled.

"Well... they're definitely getting more friendly" Dave added, a small giggle came from them both and then Brittany hopped onto the couch next to her sister Jeanette, lightly shaking her shoulder.

"Jeanette... time to wake up" Brittany whispered, Jeanette's eyes slowly fluttered open when she realised a huge yawn, stretching her arms in the air, Brittany giggled.

"Yeah, I'm tired too" Brittany joked getting a small smile from Jeanette. Jeanette looked at Simon next to her and suddenly all of the memories from last night flooded her mind again, she quickly jumped up excited and held onto both of Brittany's shoulders. Both Brittany and Dave looked at her with their eye brows raised.

"You will never guess what happened last night" Jeanette blurted out, suddenly Brittany and Dave got where she was going.

"Erm... you proved Einstein's theory to be wrong?" Brittany asked.

"No, you needed help with your homework?" Dave guessed, each guess they took, Jeanette's smile slowly started to lower with disappointment and annoyance.

"NO!" She belted, this instantly made Brittany and Dave to stop talking, they never heard Jeanette do that before, but like always Jeanette was proud whenever she did something, she wasn't expected to do.

"Wow, you guys are lousy guessers" Jeanette added, she rolled her eyes and then stood proudly.

"Guess, who asked me to the New Years Ball?" Jeanette added, she saw Brittany's and Dave's mouths slowly open when she stopped them.

"Okay... don't guess" she added, they quietened again and she started going red with excitement.

"Simon asked me" she rushed; Dave smiled while Brittany's eyes grew wide. Jeanette and Brittany both ran together and hugged screaming like little girls.

"I told you we could do it" Brittany said, holding her hand flat out, Jeanette high fived Brittany when she heard a grown come from Simon. Jeanette started to get excited and she quickly made sure her hair was okay. She was almost becoming a new Brittany. Wait... what? When Jeanette realised that she was not happy, and felt quite ashamed of herself, sure she loved Brittany, but she had one of the worst attitudes ever especially when it came to boys and being all girly. Simon always said he liked her for being her; she didn't get him to ask her because of Brittany, he asked her because she was being herself. Jeanette froze and then stopped messing around with how she looked; some sense was finally knocked into her. Once she had calmed down she sat back down next to Simon.

"Morning" she said cheerfully, Simon saw her and smiled while he too let out a huge yawn.

"morning Jeanette" he replied, leaning over and gently kissing her on the cheek, Jeanette went a bright scarlet red, that was clearly visible, even with her fur, Simon noticed and smiled at her.

"There's my Jeanette" he said, Jeanette leant on his shoulder and returned the kiss on the cheek, Brittany had never been so proud. Just then Dave quickly looked at his watch.

"Can you guys wake Theodore and Eleanor while I make breakfast?" Dave asked.

"Yes Dave" they replied in unison, sweetly, Dave smiled and walked away to the kitchen where he got to work on breakfast. Suddenly as if on cue, Theodore and Eleanor started waking up at the exact same time.

"Well, that was easy" Brittany said, Simon then walked over to Theodore.

"Morning Theo" Simon greeted while rustling Theodore's fur; Theodore smiled and stood up joyfully.

"Morning Elli" Jeanette added, getting the same response Theodore gave Simon. Suddenly a great smell entered the room and they all inhaled greatly.

"Mmm, toaster waffles" Eleanor said, licking her lips, Theodore then felt his stomach grumble and started rubbing it. Eleanor smiled and giggled at this causing Theodore to blush.

"So how's Alvin?" Eleanor asked Brittany, hearing Alvin's name and remembering what he was going through made everyone silent and look at Brittany.

"He's still pretty bad, he's sleeping at the moment, and while we're at school Claire will be babysitting and waiting for the doctor to arrive" Brittany replied, everyone frowned and all hoped Alvin would soon be better the room was filled with awkward silence until...

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Dave called from the kitchen; all of the chipmunks snapped out of it and started scurrying to the table when they found their toaster waffles already on their plates.

"Wow, that was fast" Simon stated. Dave then came and sat down at the table with then and had a sip of orange juice.

"Well, that's the beauty of toaster waffles, they're quick and easy in the mornings" Dave replied.

"Don't forget, the wonderful taste they carry" Theodore added, everyone giggled at this while Theodore sat, looking quite serious about it.

"Yes Theo, we can't forget that" Dave replied, leaving the room in silence again until they had all finished.

"okay... guys I'm trusting you to walk to school on your own today, I'm going to have to stay here until Claire arrives for Alvin" Dave explained, he got nods from everyone and smiled.

"Simon, Jeanette... you're in charge" Dave said.

"Thanks Dave" they replied in unison, and then they all hopped off from the table and grabbed their bags near the door, hopping through the cat flap.

"BYE FALLAS, HAVE A NICE DAY!" Dave called just as they disappeared.

**Okay... yes I know, not much happened here, and I'm sorry, this is getting to something bigger than big though, so I really do need the reviews, so I know what you all think, every review to me is like a hug from a friend, so please for all happy things in this world... REVIEW! Lol: p see you soon... I hope: s xxx  
><strong> 


	22. I feel good

**Time for chapter 22, hope you like it, and please review! And once you're done check out**

**Alvin and the chipmunks 4: Road Chip, by weebettyboo1999**

.net/s/7877891/1/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks_4_Road_Chip

**And Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: The Story of us, by Jake Miller**

.net/s/7864728/1/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks_3_The_Story_of_Us

**they are both amazing stories, amazing people and amazing authors, and they really do honestly deserve the reviews and they are not getting them, which I think is unfair, so please check them out for me, they really are both amazing stories, in fact probably two of the best I have ever read, thanks for reading, and now for the chapterxxx **

"_ALVIN! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" A voice said. Alvin found himself yet again in the cold snowy woods, he was helplessly lost but this voice was leading him somewhere and he went with it. Suddenly he came to the tree yet again, and there standing outside was her...Rosie, she had a huge smile on her face, and when Alvin saw her face, his grin widened and he ran to her, he picked her up and swung her around._

"_Is it really you?" Alvin asked, Rosie just kept on smiling._

"_Yes, it's me...I'm alive... in your dreams that is" Rosie said, frowning again. After hearing that, Alvin also frowned._

"_You left me" Rosie added tears were starting to fill her eyes, Alvin quickly shot his head up and stepped closer to her with wide eyes._

"_I'm sorry... I was just scared... I was so so scared" Alvin replied, with tears running down his fury cheeks, Rosie placed a paw on his cheek, lifting Alvin's head up, Alvin suddenly stopped crying, he got butterflies just when she touched him._

"_Come find me" she mysteriously said, Alvin looked confused._

"_w-what?" Alvin asked, Rosie just smiled._

"_Come find me" she repeated, she then slowly started to fade away._

"_B-BUT WHERE? HOW? WHEN?" Alvin bellowed, all Rosie did was giggle before she completely disappeared._

"_ROSIE COME BACK... PLEASE!" Alvin screeched, he knelt down to the floor and covered his hands in his face, and started to cry again, suddenly he got startled by yet again another mysterious voice coming from nowhere._

"_You will pay" the voice said, Alvin quickly stood up in complete fear and gulped, whilst looking around._

"_w-who are you? What do you mean...? WILL SOMEONE JUST GIVE ME SOME ANSWERS?" Alvin bellowed, all the voice could do was laugh, the laugh was cold and evil which made Alvin even more scared,_

"_There is nothing I can do... she's gone... I can't do nothing... what can I do?" Alvin asked, still the voice began to laugh._

"_Why is this still happening, I told everyone what happened?" Alvin added._

"_Look behind you" the voice taunted, Alvin's ears quickly perked up and he slowly turned around shaking in fear of what he might see. He saw Rosie walking around all alone in the snow, shivering, close to death. Alvin sprinted to her side._

"_ROSIE... WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CAN'T BE OUT HERE IN THIS COLD" Alvin said concerned, suddenly Rosie faced him, her face went back to normal like she felt nothing._

"_But I'm not Rosie Alvin" she said only this time her voice was different, it was the same as the mysterious voice around Alvin. Alvin quickly edged back._

"_w-what do you mean? W-who are you?" Alvin said, she just laughed evilly again and smiled mischievously._

"_I'm you" it replied, Alvin shook his head in fear and kept edging back._

"_No, no, no this has to be a dream... wake up Alvin... WAKE UP!" Alvin said, in panic, he turned away and tried pinching himself, but nothing happened, he suddenly heard a small weeping noise, it was quite shocking._

"_Help, someone help me please" it wept in a quiet, croaky voice, that sount awfully familiar, Alvin turned around again, and saw something even more horrifying. There in the snow where the fake Rosie was... HIM. This was worse than a dream; this was a nightmare, in fact worse than a nightmare._

"_HEY!" Alvin screaming to the other Alvin on the floor, he started running up to the Alvin on the floor, that had noticed and they were reaching out for each other, they almost touched, when some strange creature grabbed Alvin causing him to fall on the snowy floor._

"_NO!" It bellowed, in a deep, croaky horrifying voice, it was like a big black shadow wearing a load of black clothes, Alvin looked the creature in the face and all he could do was scream, it was the most horrifying thing he had ever seen. Alvin looked at the Alvin on the floor and he was laying there_

"_HEY BUDDY HELP, WAKE UP!" Alvin called, again the creature laughed._

"_You're talking to yourself, if you can't help you, no one can besides he's gone now" the creature replied, evilly. Alvin's eyes widened._

"_You don't mean he's... dead?" Alvin nervously asked with a gulp, the evil creature smile, if you could call it that, and Alvin needed no more explanation he was... dead. Alvin shook his head and tears started pouring from his eyes. The evil creature, grabbed Alvin's tail and started pulling him across the snowy floor, until he was picked up properly by the creature, suddenly Alvin found himself being hung over an icy lake with a hole in, but this time there were more black, shadow bodies, trying to get out, and reach out for whatever else that may fall into it. Alvin started panicking and screaming, now he really couldn't stop crying, what was he suppose to do now? he looked up at the evil shadows face, only to see it was just a skeleton, which made Alvin scream more. Alvin was dropped screaming and a black shadow hand grabbed him and pulled him down into the whole, all he could hear was that evil laughing before..._

Alvin's eyes shot open again, he was breathing more heavily than he ever did before, he started screaming and crying into his paws uncontrollably, Alvin saw a shadow in the corner of his eye and screamed louder, facing it only to see that it was just a shadow of the bed stand, either way he just couldn't control his tears, he suddenly started to get a massive head ach yet again and he started to cough, and his ability to breath shortened, and crying on top of all that wasn't helping. He suddenly heard loud footsteps running down the hall, he then saw the bedroom door being swung open extremely quickly, and then running in with concern was Claire, but that didn't change anything, Alvin kept on crying and slowly started feeling worse. Claire got up onto Alvin's bunk and held him in her hand and she tried to calm him down.

"Shh, it's okay it was just a dream" she comforted, she kept doing it for about a minute before Alvin's crying soon settled down, she put Alvin back onto the covers and looked down at his sad face, his eyes were red again, and he became more pale.

"Wow, when Dave said you have bad dreams, he wasn't kidding, by the way you're acting, it must of been terrible" Claire stated, Alvin couldn't even speak, he was still trying to get over everything, Claire waited a few seconds again and sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, Alvin didn't need to be reminded of that EVER again, so without hesitation, he quickly shook his head, Claire sighed and stroked his fur.

"It's fine" she said, then they heard the door bell go.

"That must be the doctor" Claire confirmed, just by saying that made things 100 times worse, Alvin hated the doctor, but right now, he would do anything to feel better.

"You stay here" Claire ordered, Alvin let out a huge sigh.

"Do I have a choice?" Alvin moaned, Claire glared down at him.

"let me see... no" she said with a cheeky smile, Alvin crossed his arms and sat cross legged on the bed, when he realised how ill he was, so he quickly pulled back the covers again and wrapped himself up inside. Just then Claire and the doctor walked into the bedroom, when the doctor saw Alvin her eyes widened with fright and she quickly ran to his side, leaving Alvin and Claire very worried.

"Oh my, I've never seen this before... do his eyes usually go red like that? And does he usually go pale like that?" the doctor asked.

"It usually happens after he's been crying, or had a bad dream" Claire replied, the doctor nodded and felt Alvin's forehead.

"Well, you don't need a thermometer, to know that it's definitely a fever he has" she stated, Alvin sighed.

"okay well, if this all about an incident in past as you've said, then I would say it's very serious and that, therapy would be a good solution, to forget about it" the doctor added, Claire nodded in understanding while Alvin froze in shock, he admits that he hates being ill and have those awful dreams, but he didn't really want to forget Rosie, and all the good time they had before... it happened.

"I'll give him this tablet and tomorrow I'll come by and tell me if it works or not" the doctor said, again Claire nodded while the doctor reached into her bag and pulled out a tablet and held it in front of Alvin's face. It smelt really bad and he really didn't want to take it, but he was ill, and it would make him feel better, so he took the tablet and popped into his mouth and swallowed it with some water.

"Thank you" Alvin said quietly, the doctor smiled and walked away from the bed.

"Thank you for coming" Claire said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"My pleasure, just call me if anything goes wrong" she replied, Claire nodded and they smiled at each other, when the doctor walked back to the bed again.

"So... how are you feeling?" the doctor asked, Alvin shook his head, he really did feel fine again.

"Actually... pretty good" Alvin replied, the doctor nodded.

"Yeah, you look it, your colour is normal now and your eyes aren't as red" she replied.

"How did that work so fast?" Alvin asked.

"I know... it's great, it's one of the most quickest reacting tablets in the world" the doctor stated, this for some reason fascinated Alvin.

"One of the most? I wonder what the quickest one is?" Alvin said deep in thought, the doctor and Claire giggled and they shook each other's hands before Claire lead the doctor out of the bedroom. Alvin was happy. Something he hadn't been in a long time, he felt like his old self again, awesome and invincible, and in fact he felt so good he began to sing.

**I sho'nuff feel good**

**I feel good like I knew that I wouldn't  
>I feel good, baby like I knew that I wouldn't<br>So good**

**I, I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
>I feel nice, like sugar and spice<br>So nice**

**I, I feel good like I said that I wouldn't  
>Lord help us, good God get down<br>So good, I get down**

**When I hold you in my arms  
>I know I can do no wrong<br>When I hold you in my arms  
>I know I can do no wrong<br>When I hold, baby in my arms  
>I know I can do no wrong<br>My love won't do you no harm**

**Hit me, make me feel good  
>Hit me, baby, hit me love<br>Like I knew that I wouldn't, so good**

**I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
>I feel nice, like sugar and spice<br>So nice**

**Hit me, I feel good  
>Like I knew that I wouldn't<br>Hit me, so good**

He didn't even realise that Claire had walked in half way through his little performance, he heard someone clapping and quickly turned around to where he saw Claire, he smiled and Claire knelt down and picked him up.

"Well, someone seems better" she said, Alvin's smile grew and he nodded.

"Yeah I feel great, that tablet was amazing, and it didn't even taste that bad... sure it smelt bad but that doesn't matter" Alvin replied, Claire giggled a bit.

"I liked your performance" Claire said, Alvin raised an eyebrow at Claire.

"Well der... it was me singing" he replied cheekily, Claire glared at him and placed him on the bed again.

"Well someone's getting better" she said smiling, Alvin stood up proudly, and puffed his chest out.

"Hopefully you'll always be like that after you forget everything, after your therapy" she said walking out of the bedroom, suddenly Alvin felt his own heart beat again, he completely forgot about the therapy. He was sad again and sat gloomily on his bed, he didn't want to forget Rosie, and he just wanted her, well... alive. Then his mind was brought back to the horrible dream he had, in fact... all of the dreams he had, they all said that Rosie was alive and at the tree like always, were the dreams trying to say something?

"Could? No, couldn't be, it's just not possible... is it?" Alvin asked aloud. Suddenly he felt something he never felt before... determination, that's when his mind was set... he had to know for sure whether it was true or not, he did feel a whole load better after all. He looked outside at the deep snowy blanket, and shrugged.

"Well... you only live once" Alvin said to himself, just then he hopped off his bed and grabbed some paper and a pen in a draw, when he wrote.

_To Everyone_

_I need to know if she's there, waiting, like my dreams said. I'll be back soon, so don't worry, you're all just going to trust me on this, be back soon. Love you all, but I just have to know and if not I'll go through with the therapy, again I'm sorry, and I'm prepared for whatever punishment I have when I get back._

_From Alvin_

He then grabbed some blue tack and stuck the letter on the bed side.

"I'm coming Rosie" he said, he then jumped out of the window and onto the cold snowy floor, he took a big gulp, and made sure, he definitely wanted to do this... he was, so he scurried out into the snow in hope to find his long lost girlfriend... Rosie.

**And that's chapter 22, hope you liked it please review, and I'll see you soon, oh and remember to check out that story Alvin and the chipmunks 4: road trip, by weebettyboo1999**

**.net/s/7877891/1/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks_4_Road_Chip **

**And Jake Millers story, Alvin and the chipmunks 3: The Story of us**

**.net/s/7864728/1/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks_3_The_Story_of_Us**


	23. could it be?

**Hi again... thanks for the reviews, they really mean a lot and encourage me to update quicker so thanks a lot, now if any of you would like to see what Rosie looks like then click this link...**

.com/gallery/#/d4rpe3a

**Thanks... now for the chapter, hope you like it, and don't forget to leave a review xxx**

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon and Theodore were all in their drama class, leaning their lines for the play, but since Alvin wasn't there, there was probably a distraction every second, and a bad one at that. All lesson they heard, people snickering and laughing at them, making them all feel awful... what had they done? Did they look funny or something? They were just minding their own business... what could possibly be so funny? Just then one of the school bullies walked over and just stood staring at them with a smirk; Brittany hopped onto a chair and glared back at him.

"Can I help you?" Brittany asked sarcastically, earning a glare from the bully.

"No... Just wanted to check on my favourite fury friends as all" the bully replied, smirking, this guy was really starting to push Brittany's buttons now.

"Well we're fine, could you please go away now, we're trying to practise" Brittany replied, just then all of the bully's, no good friends then came over and started to gang up on them all.

"Aww, did you hear that guys? They're trying to practise" the bully joked, making all of his friends laugh, the bully then walked over to Theodore, making Theodore shake in fear.

"How's it going fatty- ratty" he said horribly, Theodore started getting tears to his eyes. Just then Simon got a knot in his stomach, it was times like this when, he actually liked having Alvin around because he would stick up for them all at times like this. Why did this happen to them anyway? They were famous, world singing chipmunks, how is it they were the bully's target? But either way, Alvin wasn't here, so Simon had to be a good brother and stick up for Theodore, he stood forward in front of Theodore and glared into the bully's eyes, this made everyone shocked, Simon had never done this before.

"Why don't you go and pick on someone your own size?" Simon asked sarcastically, all of the bullies laughed.

"what like him?" the bully replied, gesturing to Theodore, laughing uncontrollably more, but what was really annoying is that it wasn't even funny... at all... in any way, shape or form. Simon's glare went and he started to get butterflies... what was he doing? only Alvin could be mischievously smart, not him, Simon saw a tear go down his little brothers face when Eleanor walked up to Theodore to comfort him, just then Simon faced the bullies again.

"No... Like him" Simon said, pointing to the biggest person in the class, the bullies looked and he gave Simon a death glare. The bully then picked up Simon by the tail and hung him upside-down.

"You calling me fat, rat?" he asked, Simon then gulped, and one of the friends opened up the bin and before anything else could happen, the bully through Simon in the bin. Just then the teacher walked over when she sensed that something was wrong.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked sternly. Just then the bullies broke out into laughter.

"No, nothing's wrong at all" the bully replied, earning a glare from the teacher.

"H-hello, I-s anybody out there, I'm stuck" Simon called from inside the bin, in fear; the teacher pushed the bullies out of the way and opened the bin, letting Simon hop out. Simon ran to the others.

"Thank Si" Theodore said, they all joined in for a hug, except for Brittany, when they saw this, they all gave her confused looks.

"I would but you know... it's a bit smelly" she replied in the nicest way she could, Simon only smiled and shook his head.

"You okay Simon?" the teacher asked, Simon looked up at the teacher and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks" he replied, the teacher nodded and then looked back at the bullies, who were still snickering amongst themselves.

"Now your punishment..." all of their faces went normal then and it was the chipmunks turn to snicker, getting glares from them all, but they didn't care.

"1 hour detention after school" she said calmly, they all lowered their jaws in shock.

"A whole hour?" a bully asked, the teacher smartly smiled at them.

"But..." a bully said, before the teacher cut them off.

"We can make it 2 hours?" the teacher interrupted, and then all of the friends elbowed him making him wince.

"No excuses, now... GET TO WORK!" She bellowed, making them all jump and get back to work... now all of the chipmunks were laughing, when they then stopped thinking of Alvin again.

"I hope Alvin is better soon" Theodore said.

"Me too, then that won't happen again" Simon replied earning a little laugh from everyone.

"I hope he's okay" Eleanor worried, they all smiled at her went Jeanette then rubbed her back comfortingly and, just then the teacher knelt down to their level.

"I just got a message, saying that all of you need to get your bags and take yourselves to the office, I think you're going home" the teacher announced, then all of the chipmunks shared confused looks.

"But it's last lesson, why would Dave want us home now?" Jeanette asked, the teacher shrugged, but all of the chipmunks did as was told, grabbed their stuff and scurried down to the office, when they saw a very concerned face from Dave and Claire, who looked like she had been crying, instantly the chipmunks got very worried, where was Alvin... surely Dave didn't leave him at home?

"Come on guys... I'll explain everything in the car" Dave said, it was quiet and the chipmunks left the school with Dave and Claire. Once they got to the front of the car, they saw the car and Dave opened the door for them and then Claire when he then started to drive away. It was silent for a while, and the suspense was building greatly.

"So... what's all this about?" Brittany asked, Dave looked at Claire and nodded, when she opened her bag and gave a piece of paper to the chipmunks at the back of the car, it was the letter from Alvin. As they each read it, their eyes grew wide, with every word. It went quiet again when Theodore then burst into uncontrollable tears; Simon put an arm around him and tried to calm him down.

"So... he's gone?" Eleanor asked.

"Just like that?" Jeanette added, they then all got a sad nod from Dave and Claire. Brittany had a full bridge holding her tears back, it would break any time soon, but she wouldn't let that happen, she was never seen crying... never... she couldn't ever show a weakness, especially when it was for Alvin.

"Why would he do this?" Brittany asked, still not believing the news they had just received.

"well... it clearly says in the letter, that he's been having dreams of Rosie still actually being alive, which is impossible and he's gone off to find her" Simon replied with his eye brow raised.

"In this weather, all alone?" Brittany said, getting more panicky.

"With his fever?" Eleanor said, just as that was said, everyone remembered Alvin's horrible fever, and what it did to him, that was bad enough and now he was in the cold weather, no heat, all alone.

"I'm guessing we're going to look for him?" Jeanette asked, again, both Claire and Dave nodded.

...

Dave had been driving all day, and still no sign what so ever of Alvin, and they were now more worried than ever, it was about 10:30PM and everyone was exhausted, they all dropped their stuff by the door, and collapsed on the couch with exhaustion.

"I just don't get it, we searched the whole of town and most of the forest, and still... nothing" Dave said like all hope had gone, Claire made a huge yawn and scratched her back.

"Well, I'm going to have to go now" Claire said, just then Dave realised that he needed some company.

"You can stay the night if you like?" Dave offered, Claire thought about it for a while... she had nothing better to do, so she accepted the offer by giving a very tired nod, Dave then got up and looked down at the exhausted chipmunks.

"come on guys, time for bed" Dave sleepily announced, without hesitation, all of the chipmunks hopped off the couch in depression and walked to their bedroom sadly, Brittany still felt like she could burst out into tears but was still able to keep them in, it took a lot to make her cry... especially when she rarely did it, in fact, the last time she cried, was when her Aunt, Uncle and Cousin died, some years ago, but she didn't want to be thinking about that right now so she pushed the thought a side, it wasn't important anyway. Brittany and the others hopped onto their bunks and they all fell asleep in a matter of seconds, they were so exhausted. But there was however one chipmunk that couldn't sleep and that was Simon, he was so tired and wanted to sleep, but he just couldn't, he was worried about Alvin, they always argued, but lately Simon had seen a different side to Alvin, one that wasn't mean or cocky and he made another connection with Alvin that they never had before, a brotherly one, and even Simon had to admit... he was worried, what if his fever increased? Thinking of this, Simon quickly looked outside at the heavy snow pouring from the clouds. He's alone... in that... what if he was already?...no, Simon couldn't think about that, he just couldn't. Simon then realised that if his brother really did... well you know... he wouldn't be able to live with himself, Simon let out a huge sigh.

"I'm going after him, he must be in the forest somewhere if he's looking for Rosie, and I know where he'll go" Simon said to himself, he quietly hopped off of his bed and grabbed a rucksack, holding a small blanket and some food and drink. Simon then went into the cupboard and found a woolly hat, gloves, scarf and coat, so he slid them all onto his fury, chipmunk body. Simon then walked over to the draw and pulled some pen and paper out, when he began to write a letter

_To, everyone_

_I know the first letter was enough but, this has to be done... I've gone after Alvin, because if he went, what would we do? I couldn't even think about that, so I've left, don't worry I'm warm and have food and drink, and if I know Alvin... that's something he would forget. So I'll be gone for a while and I won't be returning unless I have Alvin, if I don't see you again I'm sorry for any heart ach I cause, but this must be done, sorry this is happening so soon, like Alvin, I am also prepared for any punishment I have if I return._

_Simon._

Simon, stuck the letter in the same place Alvin did, on the bed stand, with some blue tack, he then was about to hop out of the window when he had one final look at the beds in front of him, he was leaving Theodore, both of his brothers were gone now, once he left, but it was for the good of the family. Simon then looked at the Chipettes bunks when he saw Jeanette he felt butterflies and hopped off the window sill and onto Jeanette's bunk, he stared at her pretty sleeping face for a while and sighed as he then kissed her gently on the lips. Simon hopped of the bunk and then to the window sill looking at the snow, it was dangerous conditions to be in, but he had to... no questions needed to be asked, so he opened the window and closed it behind him, making a small thump noise, when he hopped onto the snowy blanket. As the window closed, Jeanette's eyes shot open and she looked around the room, but saw nothing, so she forgot about it and tried to fall back to sleep, for some reason, she had the feeling something bad had happened, but what?

Simon looked out a head in front of him and sighed.

"I'm coming Alvin... just hold on a little longer" Simon said to himself before he too ran out into the snowy weather.

...

Alvin had been walking for hours now, he knew he would definitely be in for it when he gets back... or... if he gets back, stupidly; he left the house wearing only his signature red jumper, with the big yellow A on it, and he was freezing, he started shivering and his teeth were chattering, about an hour ago, he had finally made it to the forest, he forgot how far away it really was, to his new home with Dave. Just then as he was walking he felt a huge wave of pain go through his head, and he fell to his knees. Alvin jolted back up again and felt his fever coming back... worse than it ever was, it was then that he remembered that it was just that tablet making him feel better, his nose was runny and he was having uncontrollable coughing fits, not helping his head in any way, he carried on trudging through the deep snow, not that he had a choice. It was really late now and really dark, the only thing Alvin could see was the bright white snowy blanket he was walking on, Alvin stopped in his tracks and took a deep and depressing sigh.

"maybe... this wasn't my best idea, I should go, back... they're all probably worried and my fevers coming back" Alvin said to himself, Alvin nodded and turned around to look at the way he came, all he saw was darkness, and trees, he couldn't even remember what way he came.

"why me?" Alvin moaned, helpless, Alvin sighed again and sat down on the snowy floor, holding his legs, trying to make some kind of warmth for himself, but it wasn't really working... just then as Alvin was about to fall asleep he heard a twig crack, his ears quickly perked up and he looked around nervously, he heard the rustling again in a bush and hastily walked up to it.

"Show yourself... I know karate" Alvin said panicking, he really didn't... still the rustling continued and Alvin got even more freaked out. Alvin bent down and picked up a twig and held it out in front of him.

"Listen... I have a tw... erm... a weapon... and I'm not afraid to use it" Alvin warned, making no difference what so ever, Alvin then dropped the twig and carefully leant towards the bush, when suddenly two big, bright, ice blue eyes were looking straight back at him. Alvin jumped back and screamed, automatically making his headache increase, his head must of been hotter than lava, it felt like it was about to explode, and he couldn't think straight, suddenly a chipmunk jumped out from the bush and ran towards Alvin.

"Oh I'm sorry" she apologised, suddenly she saw Alvin look up and she felt her heart skip a beat. Just then after Alvin was done rubbing his head he too looked up and his eyes widened.

"B-Brittany... what are you doing here... didn't you see the note, it said not to follow me?" Alvin asked, he then got very mixed expressions from the girl chipmunk.

"I'm not Brittany" she said, hearing that, Alvin's ear perked up and he looked at the chipmunk standing before him, suddenly his eyes widened.

"R-Rosie?"Alvin asked, still in shock... it had to be... what other chipmunk looks exactly like Brittany.

"Erm... yes... you look familiar... do i know you?" Rosie asked. Alvin was both thrilled that he had found her but also quite sad that she couldn't remember him. All those dreams, the reason he left, the answer was standing right before him, so what was he waiting for? After all, it was like some kind of myrical that she was hear, but thinking of that made him think, how _was_ she here?

"Rosie... it's me... Alvin" Alvin replied, then Rosie looked up at remembered everything, her eyes grew and they ran together and shared a hug, they pulled away after 10 seconds and just stared at each other they were lost for words, suddenly Alvin's eyes lids started to close, and he saw black spots and everything was spinning, Rosie, got a very confused and concerned look on her face, but just as she could say anything, Alvin collapsed right before her eyes. The last thing Alvin saw, was Rosie's concerned face looking down at him, he knew that she was pulling on his arm, but he couldn't feel it through the numbness, he knew she was calling his name, but he couldn't hear, suddenly ...everything went black.

**That's chapter 23, getting interesting huh? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens... really enjoyed writing this, actually now that I think about it... I've had a really great day today I got the highest level in the class for PE! And if any of you checked my profile out you will know that I am not a sporty person what so ever lol, so I was proud, but yeah... sorry for boring you with that hope you liked that chapter, and don't forget to leave a review and I'll hopefully see you soon, and remember if you want to see what Rosie really looks like then click the link below to see a poorly draw picture of her lol **

.com/gallery/#/d4rpe3a


	24. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**A lot of you probably saw this coming but, I'm going to have to stop writing this story, I haven't exactly been having the greatest time at home, and this just wasn't getting the feedback I needed to carry on.**

**On top of this I'm getting like 3 hours of school homework every night and that's in the holidays... so UN fair, but I just haven't got the time and energy to carry it on for the minute... BLAME SCHOOL! So yeah again I'm really sorry, I really wanted to be able to finish this... but it just isn't going to happen.**

**There is a lot more happening to me at the minute... but I don't really want to say what that is... so... I guess this is good bye :'( and again... I'm so, so sorry, this will be the last of MASSIVECHIPMUNKFAN for a while.**


	25. No return

**APRIL FOOL! **

**OF COURSE I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE THE STORY! Regardless of what happens, so yeah that whole last author note was all an April Fool, to celebrate... you know... April Fool's Day lol, sorry it was just something I couldn't not do... but it did show me that people are reading the story after all, and you don't know how happy it made me to know that... and I've made promises before... unless it's important I won't EVER leave a story, MASSIVECHIPMUNKFAN stays and never leaves lol, and now that I realise this I'm not going to beg for reviews anymore, the people I want reading it are, and that's all I could ever ask for, so thanks every one you're all the best people ever, so now without further ado I give you CHAPTER 25! Sort of... really 24... You know what I mean lol...**

Alvin's eyes slowly fluttered open, his head hurt more than it ever had, and it was pounding like someone was bashing it with drums, he looked around and saw that he was in a tree, snuggled up in a nice warm bed. Alvin looked around and saw Rosie sitting at the end of it, burring her face in her hands with worry. Rosie looked around to Alvin and her eyes widened and she quickly knelt by his side of the bed. They both stared into each other's eyes when Rosie then slapped him; Alvin rubbed his cheek because of the pain that shot through it.

"Okay... I guess I deserve that" Alvin mumbled, Rosie rolled her eyes and gave a small nod. Rosie stood up and sat on the small bed, next to Alvin and looked at him with wide eyes for some kind of explanation.

"I'm guessing, you want to know what happened?" Alvin guessed, it was quiet and still Rosie just stared at him.

"I... don't really have an explanation... I was just scared... I panicked" Alvin said, nervously... Rosie looked at him with teary eyes, although she was annoyed that he left her, she also knew how he felt, they were only young after all. Alvin sat there, waiting for another painful slap to come... but it never did and he raised an eyebrow in confusion. Just then Rosie wrapped her arms around Alvin and gave him a huge hug, and Alvin hugged her back and pulled away when his head ach increased, he winced and held his head tightly, When Rosie was worried again.

"Alvin... what happened just now?" Rosie asked, Alvin took a deep sigh and looked her in the eyes as he spoke.

"Well, because I've been feeling so guilty lately I've been having bad dreams about you and everything, and somehow I've managed to get a really bad fever because of that, and well... I'm sure you can guess the rest" Alvin said, glumly looking down. Rosie felt his forehead and frowned.

"You're really hot, what do you do to help it usually?" Rosie asked.

"Well... Dave usually gives me some kind of medicine" Alvin said, only receiving a confused look from Rosie.

"Who's Dave? And what's medicine?" Rosie asked, Alvin's eyes widened, when he remembered that Rosie has no idea about his new rock star life with Dave and the Chipettes... oh God... she doesn't know about Brittany.

"And why are you wearing clothes?" Rosie asked, Alvin then tried to explain this as best as he could.

"Well... you remember when we were kids... our dreams were to be famous singers?" Alvin started Rosie's eyes then sparkled.

"Yes... and it still is" Rosie added cheerfully... she wasn't making this very easy.

"well... me and my brothers became a world famous rock star band called Alvin and the Chipmunks and this human called Dave is our adopted Father and is our song writer and manager... and we also found another group of girl Chipmunks called the Chipettes and we are now in a band with them... their names are Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor and..." Alvin added before Rosie interrupted him.

"WO, WO, WO... did you say... BRITTANY... JEANETTE... AND ELEANOR?" Rosie screamed, getting a small nod from Alvin.

_It has to be them... it has to._ Rosie thought mischievously.

"Yeah... and I'm going out with... Brittany" Alvin said gulping, Rosie's eyes widened in shock.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" She bellowed, she quickly calmed herself down and sat next to Alvin again. Rosie had mixed feelings right now, happiness that she had found Alvin again, Jealousy over this Brittany Chipmunk, who she could easily remember without any thought, and to top it off... he was living _her _dream with her as well.

"Well this just won't do" Rosie mumbled quietly, Alvin looked at her confused.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"n-nothing... I'm fine... really... do you want some tea? I'm going to make some tea" Rosie stalled, before Alvin pulled her back onto the bed.

"Wait, I've answered all of your questions now answer mine" Alvin demanded, Rosie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"How are you even alive... I mean... I sensed you were and that's why I left home, without any clothes, food and drink, and this stupid fever... but how?" Alvin wondered.

"Well, after you left me" Rosie said sharply, making Alvin blush.

"There was luckily, some _decent_ chipmunk nearby he said his name was Jeff and after I was about to fall through the ice, he came and grabbed me. He carried me off with him, and brought me here" Rosie explained, gesturing to the tree around them, Alvin then looked around curiously and then back to Rosie.

"And where is he now?" Alvin asked.

"well... that's the weird thing... I don't know, he usually just is out and about and if I see him we say hi, but I don't really know" Rosie replied, Alvin nodded in understanding when he rested down on the bed again, when he then held Rosie's hand.

"Thanks for saving me, when I failed to save you" Alvin bravely said, Rosie smiled and kissed him on the head.

"Do you want some tea?" Rosie offered. She was so filled with jealousy right now, about his career, Brittany and everything, but she did well not to show it. Alvin shook his head sadly and Rosie left the room, leaving an ill, guilty Alvin laying there. Alvin took a deep sigh... he came all this way... and what did it prove?... Rosie was alive yes... but it was luck... she should be dead... not that he wanted her to be, but this Jeff was a better friend to her than he was, maybe _he_ should've been her boy friend all along. This left Alvin in a strange position, it was all his fault, he put the one he loved in danger and didn't bother to help her when she needed it the most. He didn't even deserve this, all of the help she gave him; she should've just left him in the snow when he fainted again, he should still be there now. Alvin gulped and sighed as he looked at the window and then back at Rosie in the kitchen; he took the blanket off him and quietly crept to the window and opened it as tears started rolling down his cheeks, why did it matter? She had got on with her life and had this Jeff person to look after her, he didn't matter any more... he didn't matter to anyone anymore. Alvin felt the cold winter air on his chipmunk body and climbed through landing on the very thick snowy blanket with a thump, and started trudging through it.

...

It was a bright and early Saturday morning and Jeanette was the first one up, her eyes slowly started to flicker open and she yawned deeply and stretched her arms out in front of her.

"Morning Simon" she spoke, but she soon as she got no answer, she got very concerned, Simon would always be up first. Jeanette lifted her pillow up and placed her violet coloured glasses onto her face and looked around the room when she saw the note on the bed side. Jeanette pulled the covers off of her and quickly scurried down to the note, taking it off of the bed stand. As Jeanette read, her eyes started welling up word by word, she knew something was wrong last night when she got woken up, she could've stopped him, but she didn't. Jeanette then had uncontrollable tears falling from her face, but they were silent, she didn't want anyone to wake up and find her in this sort of state. She then started to sing softly.

**I know nothing yet about him  
>I just feel his love connected to mine<br>I can talk about him endlessly**

**I know he's the one of my life  
>I know it's the <strong>beauty **of a piece of art**

**Where are you my love?  
>Far, nearby where are you<br>Far, nearby, oh where are you**

**We will be king and queen  
>We will talk about arts and philosophy<br>It can be a good day It can be a **bad** day  
>We will never ask why<strong>

**Love will be our unique law  
>I just feel deep inside<br>I want you to hold me tight**

**Where are you my love?  
>Far, nearby where are you<br>Far, nearby, oh where are you**

**Where are you my love?  
>Are you far, are you nearby where are you<br>Are you far, are you nearby where are you**

**Where are you my love?  
>Are you far, are you nearby where are you<br>Are you far, are you nearby where are you**

Jeanette then started slowly sobbing more to herself, she just couldn't get over the fact that Simon had really left and said he might not return, their numbers were dropping, what was 6 chipmunks is now 4, thinking of Theodore... he's all alone now, both of his brothers were gone now, how was he going to take this? Just then he saw Theodore stir out of his sleep and then look down at Jeanette.

"Jeanette... are you okay?" Theodore asked, Jeanette didn't have a clue on how to tell him, so she just gave him the letter. Theodore took the letter from her cautiously, what was all this about? As Theodore read every word his eyes started welling up, he now knew that both of his brothers were gone and by now he broke out into uncontrollable tears, Jeanette put an arm around him to try and calm him down, but it didn't work. Soon both Brittany and Eleanor woke up due to all of the noise and hopped down, to where everything was happening, they both looked at Jeanette and Theodore with worried eyes.

"R-read this" Theodore ordered, Eleanor took the note and carefully read it, before she then gave the note to Eleanor and gave Theodore a big hug.

"we're going to go and get Dave" Eleanor said, everyone nodded and by now Brittany too had read the letter and sat on the floor with a big sigh and looked at Jeanette when they both hugged each other, Jeanette's tears were getting Brittany soaked, but she didn't mind and continued to hug her sister.

"It's okay Jean... he's gone to get Alvin... he'll be back before we know it" Brittany said. Jeanette stopped leaning on Brittany and looked at her, then Brittany got up and grabbed some tissues from the desk and handed them to Jeanette who happily accepted them, she blew into them and handed the tissues back to Brittany. Brittany screwed her face at the sight, but took the tissues with her little finger and threw them in the bin.

"B-but, it says... h-he's o-only coming back if he has Alvin" Jeanette replied, Brittany sighed.

"Have hope Jeanette, Simon will find Alvin and they will both come back... just give it some time" Brittany added.

"But Alvin's gone after this person who's meant to be dead, he's all alone in the snow, he could be dead for all we know" Jeanette said, it was then that Brittany started crying, over the thought that Alvin may already be gone, and Simon won't then ever come back.

"D-don't say that... everything will be fine" Brittany sobbed. Just then Dave ran in carrying Theodore and Eleanor and snatched the note and read it. After, Dave sighed and covered his face in his hands while pacing around the room.

"s-so what are we going to do?" Theodore asked, Dave then stopped and Eleanor and Theodore both hopped off to Brittany and Jeanette, when Dave froze in his tracks and stared down at everyone, and sighed.

"Nothing... we do nothing" Dave concluded, everyone looked shocked by Dave's response.

"WHAT!" They bellowed in unison, Dave then knelt down to their level and looked sad.

"He wants' us to trust him, and give him more responsibility, I trust Simon, and I'm sure you all do to... he's pretty confident and I'm certain that he will return soon with Alvin... we just need to give him some time first, because if we get involved, it might get worse" Dave explained, they all sighed but eventually agreed, they had to trust Simon, if they went looking for him, then he might think that, they don't trust him, and that certainly wasn't the case at all.

"so... we're all going to carry on like normal... okay?" Dave asked, Jeanette still wasn't 100% sure about this, but she went along with it, as did everyone else.

"Yes Dave" they all replied sadly.

"So... who wants toaster waffles?" Dave added cheerfully, and then Eleanor and Theodore's head shot up in excitement.

"ME ME!" They cried together, Dave laughed, he really just wanted to carry on like normal, and they scurried cheerfully out of the room. Brittany looked at Jeanette and sighed, when she saw that she was still upset and put a comforting arm around her as they slowly walked out of the room to the others.

...

It was starting to snow heavier now and Alvin didn't know how much more of this he could take, he was shivering like mad, but he thought he deserved it, he shouldn't be allowed to be warm after everything he's done. But even so Alvin didn't like it one bit, and was regretting everything... but that probably was because he was in such a bad condition. He didn't want to die; he just thought that he didn't deserve all the help he was getting.

"I r-r-really n-need to t-think my ideas t-through" Alvin managed to say through shivers. Alvin carried on walking his feet were so cold, they were so numb and he couldn't even feel them.

"W-w-what was I t-thinking?" Alvin asked himself, he wrapped his arms around his chipmunk body, hoping for a bit of warmth, but it made no difference, and his wet jumper didn't help either, Alvin was coughing and he was crying.

"I n-need to f-find s-s-some h-h-help..." Alvin stated looking around but he saw nothing... just snow, snow, and more snow... in fact he had never seen so much _snow _in his life.

"n-no... i-i d-don't d-d-deserve it" Alvin concluded as he carried on walking, but then he stopped in his tracks again and looked around.

"w-who a-am I k-kidding? I-i n-need h-help or I'm g-going t-to d-die o-out here" Alvin added. He then tried to scream for help, but he couldn't he voice was so sore, he could only talk quietly... and that wouldn't do much help. He knew he was about to die... he knew it, but before that, he wanted to do his favourite thing... sing one last time.

**Help,**

**I need somebody,  
><strong>**Help****,**

**Not just anybody,  
>Help, you know I need someone,<strong>

**Help.**

Just then a huge wave of dizziness hit Alvin like a ton of bricks, and he couldn't stop it, he felt his eyes closing and said "this is it" in his head constantly... he knew he wouldn't wake up after this time, death will soon have him. Alvin then slipped on something and he was sliding down an icy hill and when he hit the bottom he heard a very scary and familiar voice in his head.

"I'm coming for you" it said, Alvin wanted to fight it, but he couldn't, he was just so weak... and then he started seeing back dots and his head ach and everything else increased in pain, just before... black out.

**And that's the chapter, made this specially for all of my amazing readers, and sorry for the April Fool again... it was just so tempting, but I hope you liked the chapter... see you soon... because I'm here to stay till the end! Xxx **


	26. Bad news

**Hey again, time for chapter 26, thanks for all the reviews, hope you like this chapter, but I have a bit of bad news... now I'm the one with the fever, I'd say it's a clear case of karma, but either way, it's not stopping me from writing so wish me luck... and sorry if this chapters really poor, but like I said, I'm ill, so please cut some slack XXX**

Rosie was in the kitchen humming to herself as she worked on the tea, but even though she seemed happy, she was really raging with jealousy, this "Brittany" who she was certain she knew took Alvin away from her, when she still loves him. Rosie took a deep sigh and then carried the tea into where Alvin was meant to be, but as soon as she saw that he wasn't there she dropped the small acorns, which she used to hold the tea, onto the floor. Rosie then started frantically searching around the room.

"Alvin, come out come out wherever you are, this isn't funny" she said to herself as she checked the whole room twice through. Rosie then looked cautiously at the window.

"He wouldn't... he couldn't" she tried to re assure herself. It was dead silent as all Rosie could do was stare at her window, deep in thought, until she finally took a deep sigh.

"He would" she moaned in the end. Rosie then knew that Alvin probably left because he felt "guilty" about all of the help he was getting, and if she knew Alvin, she knew that he would do something stupid like this. Just then Rosie was determined to find Alvin, she did still love him after all, and once he's safe, he might love her again and not this "Brittany". So without a second thought she opened the window, feeling the cold air on her, but it wasn't as bad as how Alvin felt it, because she wasn't the one with the terrible fever, so to her it was just like any normal being cold... but it was still cold to her nonetheless, so she had to provide some kind of warmth for herself, she didn't want to end up like Alvin, but she was just an ordinary chipmunk, she didn't have clothes, so she paced around her room, trying to find something. Rosie then looked at the bed and an idea came to her, so she rushed over to it and put the blanket around her shoulders, she never realised how much it helped, so she then continued her search for Alvin in the thick snow.

Rosie had been searching for ages now, and she was beginning to lose hope, but she wouldn't let herself think like that, she would find Alvin, get him back to the warmth and then they would live happily ever after, but of course that isn't really the case. Rosie then wondered to herself, will she ever find Alvin? Will she end up like him? What if he's really gone? All of these questions were flooding her brain, but she stayed positive about everything. Just then she stopped in her tracks and looked at her surroundings, all she saw was snow and trees, no Alvin... this was going to take a while, but she had to hurry. She was walking for about another 5 minutes and then, she slid down this snowy hill. She groaned and rubbed her head as she sat up straight, but she soon forgot about it, when she saw a chipmunk in a red hoodie, and a big yellow A on, just a few feet away. Rosie's eyes sparkled, with delight when she found him, but her happy look then turned to pure worry, when she saw the state he was in.

"ALVIN!" she gasped, before scurrying up to his side, she looked down at Alvin and felt tears come to her eyes, she needed to get him home, and fast. Rosie then looked back up at the steep hill that they both fell down and sighed.

"How am I going to get you back up there?" she asked herself, she started moping and rested her face on her hand, when she looked back at Alvin and gulped.

"I have to try" she concluded, as small tears ran down her fury face.

...

Somewhere very close by, was Simon he had been missing for a few days now, and wouldn't give up until he found his brother again, but very soon his legs became tired so he sat with his back up against a tree and had a sip of his water as he sighed. Once he was done he quickly got back up again until he came to the hill, he knew he had to be very careful to not fall down it, but just then he heard a very high pitched voice from below it. Simon cautiously looked down when he saw Alvin laying unconscious on the floor with some other chipmunk next to him, his eyes widened and he quickly ran down the hill to Alvin's side.

"Alvin, thank God I found you" Simon said, completely ignoring Rosie, Rosie looked very annoyed and quickly stared at the chipmunk that was interrupting everything. Glasses... clothes... she knew now and her eyes widened in shock, as her jaw dropped to her knees.

"S-Simon?" she asked, just then Simon stopped his panic and looked at the Chipmunk before him, before he too had the same look that she did.

"R-Rosie?" Simon asked, Rosie smiled before they gave each other a huge hug.

"Alvin, wasn't mad, he knew you were still alive... but how?" Simon asked, he now had so many questions that needed to be answered, but Rosie quickly shut him up.

"Explain later, we need to get help" Rosie announced, Simon quickly snapped out of it and nodded determinably. Simon then also, looked up the hill and gulped, before he clapped both of his hands together.

"Okay erm... you take his right arm, and I'll take his left" Simon ordered, without hesitation, they got into the position and trudged up the great hill. Once they finally got to the top they were both panting.

"Okay... so which way?" Rosie asked, Simon then sighed.

"I was hoping you would know" Simon said, staring at Rosie blankly.

"Simon, answer me this... how would I know where _you_ live?" Rosie replied sarcastically, Simon rolled his eyes, that was the kind of thing Alvin would say, but then remembering Alvin, bought some tears to his eyes, the great Alvin Seville, had now been bought down to well... this, and no one liked it one bit, sure he could be a pain, but they all loved each other anyway, and if someone ever got hurt... well, let's just say, it wouldn't be pretty. Just then they saw another chipmunk in the distance, he had dark brown fur and brown eyes, and once Rosie saw she gasped.

"JEFF!" she bellowed, startling Simon, Jeff saw the three chipmunks and quickly rushed over.

"Rose, what do you think you're doing out here in this weather?" Jeff asked, quite disappointed.

"Rose?" Simon asked, raising an eyebrow, Jeff then stared at Simon.

"And who's this?" Jeff asked, making the same face as him.

"Well this is Simon, and this is Alvin... he's the one that..." Rosie was explaining before Jeff interrupted.

"The one, that left you" Jeff continued, Rosie nodded bashfully and Jeff shook his head.

"But as you can see, we need help and fast... do you know where the humans are?" Rosie asked, just getting a huge gasp come from Jeff.

"Rose, I've told you about those humans before, they're dangerous" Jeff said, with serious eyes, Simon then got quite offended by that.

"Well, that's not true" Simon butted in, Jeff then faced him again and glared at him.

"Oh yeah and how would you know?" Jeff replied sarcastically, Simon then smiled proudly; he now had a chance to have an "Alvin" moment as he calls it.

"Well, you see I and my brothers are a world famous rock star band and we've been living with a human for 4 years now, and he's never betrayed us once" Simon boasted, Jeff then just dropped his jaw.

"Well... can't argue with that... fine... I'll help you, but it's just for you, I don't like him, since he left you" Jeff said, gesturing to Alvin, Rosie just rolled her eyes and Jeff started leading them home, well, The Chipmunks home.

...

They had been walking for a while now, and in case you haven't noticed, Jeff does have a bit of a crush on Rosie. Jeff looked at Rosie and saw that she was struggling, so he quickly stood closer to her.

"Here, let me take that" Jeff offered, Rosie smiled and accepted the offer, so they stopped for a second, while Jeff took Alvin's arm and carried on walking again.

"So how much further?" Simon asked, Jeff then thought hard and placed his finger in his chin.

"Not long now... about 20 minutes" Jeff replied everyone then sighed in relief, it was pure silence, apart from Jeff, everyone was so worried about Alvin, what if it was too late? Just then Rosie thought of a song that would hopefully bring the mood up a bit.

**You're not alone  
>Together we stand<br>I'll be by your side, **you know** I'll take your hand  
>When it gets cold<br>And it feels like the end  
>There's no place to go<br>You know I won't give in  
>No I won't give in<strong>

Once Rosie had sung that verse, Simon and Jeff joined in with the chorus, and they were all singing in perfect harmony****

**Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
><strong>Now Jeff decided to take the next verse, for himself**  
>So far away<br>I wish you were here  
>Before it's too late, this could all disappear<br>Before the doors close  
>And it comes to an end<br>With you by my side I will fight and defend  
>I'll fight and defend<br>Yeah, yeah  
><strong>And again, Rosie and Simon joined in with the chorus in harmony**  
>Keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
>Just stay strong<br>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
>There's nothing you could say<br>Nothing you could do  
>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<br>So keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>**And now it was Simon's turn to take a verse for himself**  
><strong>Hear** me when I say, when I say I believe  
>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<br>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>

**La da da da  
>La da da da<br>La da da da da da da da da  
><strong>And now they joined together for the rest of the song**  
>Keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
>Just stay strong<br>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
>There's nothing you could say<br>Nothing you could do  
>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<br>So keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<strong>

**Keep holding on  
>Keep holding on<strong>

**There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through **

They finished the song perfectly and they all smiled, it really did lift the hopes higher.

"Wow, you guys are great singers" Simon complimented, Rosie smile while Jeff gave him and obvious look.

"well... der, we are chipmunks" he replied, with a cheeky grin, Simon rolled his eyes and they continued to trudge through the snow, now faster than before until they came to a gate and Simon stopped them.

"Hey... I know where we are, this is the park... we're almost there, follow me everyone" Simon announced, everyone did as told and they followed Simon, back to the house.

...

Back at home, there was silence in the room, Dave had tried to lift spirits up and keep everything the same, but now even he was starting to get really worried.

"Dave... do you think we'll ever see Simon and Alvin again?" Theodore asked in a small voice, Dave made a hand gesture to tell Theodore to come closer and Dave ruffled his fur.

"I don't know Theodore, but it's only been a few days, don't jump to conclusions just yet" Dave assured, getting a small sigh from Theodore, even though, Dave too was worried, he couldn't show that, he wanted to keep everyone as happy as possible, the room went silent again and Eleanor put a comforting arm around Theodore when he sat back down next to her.

"I'm quite tired, I think I'm going to go lay down for a while" Brittany announced, no one gave her any response and she hopped off of the couch and made her way to the bed room, when she sighed.

"If only I could find out more about who Rosie is" Brittany said, looking eagerly around the room. Brittany started searching around until she came to the bin, she looked inside and saw lots of screwed up paper, which made her curious, so she took the paper out of the bin and opened it up, but when she saw, what was on the front her eyes grew in shock.

"Oh no... Well, at least I know for a fact that she's dead" Brittany said, sighing deeply once she saw the picture of Rosie.

It was still silent down stairs when they heard the door bell go, and then what sound like a lot of small hands bashing on it hard, Dave was confused like everyone else and slowly got up and trudged to the door, he opened the door and when he looked down his eyes grew.

"YOU'RE BACK; THANK GOD I WAS SO WORRIED!" Dave bellowed.

"Dave, why did you close the cat flap for? This is an emergency, we need to help Alvin now" Simon gasped, Dave nodded and they quickly scurried in resting Alvin on the couch.

"SIMON, YOU'RE BACK!" Jeanette gasped; she then ran up to him and kissed him. Just then Brittany came running downstairs.

"Guys don't panic... she's..." Brittany said, before she froze, when she saw Alvin lying on the sofa, she ran up to him and tried to shake him awake, she didn't even see Rosie standing there. Rosie glared down at Brittany when she saw her.

"Long time no see Brittany" Rosie said softly, Brittany froze as she heard this, she knew that voice anywhere and she slowly turned around, when she saw Rosie she gasped.

"R-R-R-R" Brittany stuttered, not even being able to say her name.

"Worry about this later" Simon said, so the girls quickly snapped out of it, and their attention was back on Alvin. Simon gulped and tried checking for Alvin's pulse, he searched everywhere, he even tried finding the heart beat... but he couldn't. Simon's eyes started welling up, it couldn't be.

"G-guys... he's... gone" Simon said, everyone then started crying softly, even Dave when they heard the news, Brittany then broke into uncontrollable crying and she wrapped her arms around Alvin's body.

"N-NO, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT... I WON'T BELIEVE IT!" Brittany screamed, Jeanette frowned and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Brittany" Eleanor said, before everyone joined together for a sad group hug.

**That's chapter 26, I think I'm up to now, lol remember to review, and I'll see you soon xxx **


	27. What's more important?

**Hey guys... I'm on holiday and I'm still updating, how dedicated I am :p, and a huge thanks to all of the people who reviewed, must have been the most I've ever had on a chapter, I really appreciate it... I think you all know what's going to happen now, but there you go lol, hope you like it, and remember to leave a review xxx**

Everyone was in devastated tears, they had lost Alvin, the cool one, the awesome one, and probably even the bravest one. Rosie, couldn't bare this, her rage for Brittany was one thing, but losing the one she loved was another. Just then Brittany realised something and she was fuming, she pushed away from the others and faced Rosie sharply, who stepped back a bit.

"This is all your fault" Brittany said, as calmly as she could. Rosie was offended by this, she had gone through a lot in her life, and had been blamed for stuff but, this was just going too far.

"MY FAULT?" Rosie bellowed back, the chipmunks ran to Dave's side and watched the scene in front of them.

"Rosie calm down" Jeff tried to say, while putting a hand on her shoulder, but Rosie snapped back at him and shoved it off, leaving him quite surprised.

"YES... YOUR FAULT, AS SOON AS YOU FOUND HIM, YOU SHOULD'VE BROUGHT HIM HOME" Brittany replied.

"Look... I wouldn't of had to bring him back in the first place, if you kept him here, he found me and fainted right in front of me, do you know how scared I was? I knew he needed help and my home was the closest, besides I didn't know where you all lived" Rosie said trying to be as calm as possible. Meanwhile, a thought had come to Simon's mind, but it was a big thing, if he did it, then there was no turning back, he sighed and rolled his eyes, but it was the right thing to do.

"Stop arguing you two" Simon ordered, hearing his voice, made Brittany and Rosie stop arguing and face Simon.

"Look, somehow you two know each other and we'll find that out later... but right now we have to help Alvin" Simon added, by now Simon had everyone's attention.

"B-but how?" Jeanette asked stepping forward towards him, Simon sighed again and hopped on the couch, next to Alvin with teary eyes, just then everyone had gathered around with curious looks in their eyes, then Simon slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his formula, he made for science, once everyone saw, their eyes widened and everyone gasped.

"What's that?" Rosie asked.

"It's this formula Simon made that can bring back the dead" Theodore said stepping forward, with a bit of determination in his voice, Jeff was quite amazed at this... I mean, wouldn't you?

"Wow, that's pretty impressive" Jeff replied; now it was Dave's turn to talk.

"Yes, it is and this is a huge risk, Simon are you sure you want to do this, give up your dream, the last of the formula, college... all of that, for Alvin?" Dave asked, the room went silent and all eyes were on Simon.

"Yes... Alvin's more important than all of that" Simon replied, looking at his dead brother on the couch, everyone smiled and joined together for a happy group hug.

"Wow guys, we don't know if it's going to work yet" Simon said, sounding scared.

"Well, it worked with that mouse" Eleanor replied, Simon then faced her.

"Yeah... but that was a mouse, this is a chipmunk" Simon stated, everyone crossed their fingers while Simon gulped and looked at Alvin. Simon popped the lid open, the suspense was killing everyone, but they were all so proud of Simon for risking his whole dream for Alvin, the room was dead silent and everyone's eyes wouldn't leave Simon and Alvin. Simon exhaled deeply and poured the last part of his formula into Alvin's mouth, and waited... and waited... and waited.

"Come on Alvin, I've saved you once and I'll save you again" Simon said to himself, they all waited for at least a minute when everyone burst out into tears again, Simon sat in defeat and sighed.

"I knew it was too good to be true" Simon moaned while a tear rolled down his cheek, just then Brittany shook her head in disbelief and pushed by everyone and hopped onto the couch next to Simon, everyone stared at her with curiosity as Brittany held Alvin's hand tightly.

"Come on Alvin, you can fight this, you're better than this" She spoke, still nothing happened and Simon put a comforting arm around her, when she pushed it away and continued.

"Alvin, you can't be gone, we need you... I need you" she added, Brittany looked down at her hand in his and small tears were falling down her cheeks.

"And... I-I love you" She said before breaking into tears on Alvin's chest, Dave knelt down to the others and they all hugged each other now, even, Jeff was a bit teary. Brittany, still couldn't believe this was happening, the one she loved... gone... just like that and now she would have to deal with "her" alone. Brittany was devastated and then softly started to sing, still holding Alvin's hand, looking down at his lifeless body.

**Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
>You <strong>used** to call me your angel  
>Said I was sent straight down from heaven<br>You'd hold me close in your arms**

**I loved the way you felt so strong  
>I never wanted you to leave<br>I wanted you to stay here holding me**

**[CHORUS:]  
>I miss you<br>I miss your smile  
>And I still shed a tear<br>Every once in a while  
>And even though it's different now<br>You're still here somehow  
>My heart won't let you go<br>And I need you to know  
>I miss you, sha la la la la<br>I miss you  
><strong>By now not even Jeff could hold his tears in, this must of been the most upsetting moment of their lives, well everyone's apart from Rosie of course, something far worse had happened to her... but Brittany didn't care, and Jeanette and Eleanor, didn't even know they were related. **  
>You used to call me your dreamer<br>And now I'm living out my dream  
>Oh how I wish you could see<br>Everything that's happening for me  
>I'm thinking back on the past<br>It's true that **time** is flying by too fast**

**[CHORUS]  
><strong>Brittany couldn't sing properly now, she was crying to hard but she carried on the best she could.**  
>I know you're in a better place, yeah<br>But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
>I know you're where you need to be<br>Even though it's not here with me**

**[CHORUS x2]**

**(I miss you)**

Brittany flopped onto Alvin's chest again and continued to cry, while Simon hopped down to the others and Dave, when he joined the hug. Everyone must have been like this for 2 minutes before something caught Brittany's attention... She could've sworn she felt her hand being squeezed lightly. Brittany knelt back up straight away and looked at Alvin with heavy tears in her eyes, just then a myrical happened.

Alvin's eyes slowly started the flutter open, and the first thing he saw was two bright ice blue eyes looking down at him, and he knew who it was anywhere.

"B-Brittany?" Alvin groaned, once everyone heard this, their heads shot up, and Brittany's eyes were widening with joy.

"Alvin? You're back!" She gasped with joy, before wrapping her arms around his neck. Alvin then sat up a little and pulled her into a passionate kiss, and she didn't fight, she enjoyed every bit of it. Rosie was filled with more jealousy than ever now, but pretended she didn't care. Just then everyone ran up to the couch and joined in for a group hug, what was turning out to be the worse day ever was turned into a myrical.

"What happened?" Alvin asked still a little dazed.

"You died" Theodore replied simply as possible, only getting a shocked look from Alvin.

"WHAT!...so... how am I here?" Alvin replied, it went silent and everyone looked at Simon, who stepped forward, and showed him the empty bottle of his formula, Alvin gasped when he realised and stood up and faced Simon.

"Thanks bro" Alvin said, but the only difference was, that for the first time, he really meant it. Alvin and Simon just stared at each other awkwardly when Alvin held out his hand, only getting a groan from the others.

"Oh, just hug already" Brittany ordered, Alvin shrugged and gave Simon a brotherly hug, Dave had a huge smile on his face, it was the first time they got close and didn't argue. Just then they heard a cough noise and Rosie stepped forward, with Jeff behind. Alvin was surprised to see her again.

"R-Rosie... what are you doing here, with your friend?" Alvin asked.

"This is Jeff, we brought you here with the help of Simon when you... well you know" Rosie replied, Alvin smiled and walked towards them.

"Oh so this is Jeff, nice to meet you" Alvin greeted holding out his hand for Jeff to shake, but Jeff just glared at him.

"You left Rosie" Jeff replied, Alvin felt like he had just been stabbed, he really didn't need to be reminded of that, he started getting teary when he then ran off to the bedroom, everyone sighed and then ran after him, with concern including Dave.

"I can see I'm not wanted here" Jeff concluded, scurrying to the cat flap, before turning around again.

"You coming?" Jeff asked, Rosie thought for a while when Brittany came back to mind.

"Naa, some things need to be said first" she replied getting an understanding nod from Jeff, who then left through the cat flap. Just then Rosie saw Brittany coming back into the room and gave her an immediate death glare before approaching her.

**And that's chapter 27, sorry it's short, but hey give me a break, I'm on holiday lol :p remember to review and I'll see you soon xxx**


	28. Getting ready

**I'm back first off... a huge thank you to my wonderful bf Alvin Seville (babe) ha-ha like the little ending ;) I really appreciate you reading this and reviewing, so now I've decided to update early for you, so I hope you enjoy it 3 xx**

Brittany noticed Rosie's stare and gulped as she too walked up to her, they were alone now, and anything could happen, they were standing face to face, in silence.

"What are you doing here? How are you even... alive?" Brittany asked, Rosie's glare then turned confused.

"Didn't we just go over this? Jeff saved me" Rosie replied, just making Brittany glare more.

"You know, that's not what I mean" Brittany stated, just making Rosie smile mischievously, she knew full well what she meant, she just liked... playing around with it.

"Come on coz, you've learnt from the best" Rosie replied, evilly.

"Don't call me that... ever... you were never a cousin to me, all you'd ever do, is torment me, pick on me, and make fun of me" Brittany replied, as her eyes filled with tears, Rosie then burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"You know... it's a good thing Jeanette and Eleanor don't know you, because they'd know what you did" Brittany added, and then Rosie's evil laughter died down.

"Correction... they didn't know me... but now they will, ha-ha all those years you spent trying to keep them from meeting me, all goes to waste "Rosie reminded, Brittany felt small tears rolling down her face, it was true, she never wanted her sisters to meet Rosie, especially after everything she did to her. Just then Rosie pulled on Brittany's arm and looked behind her ear.

"That scar never changes" Rosie said softly, when Brittany pulled away.

"Just leave me alone... leave us all alone" Brittany ordered, she had never seemed so scared in her life.

"But I thought, you wanted to know how I escaped?" Rosie asked confused, making Brittany look up.

"He saved me" Rosie added, Brittany's eyes widened in shock.

"W-what? How?" Brittany asked, but before anymore could be said, the others came running back down the stairs.

"Are you sure you're okay Alvin?" Theodore asked, Alvin looked at his little brother and smiled.

"Yes I'm fine, I just needed a moment" Alvin replied, when he then saw the two girls.

"What's going on guys?" Alvin asked, the room went silent and all eyes were on Brittany and Rosie.

"Oh I was just telling Brittany how I escaped" Rosie replied winking at Alvin, who smiled back. Everyone then gathered around Brittany and Rosie, waiting for the story to be told.

"Well, it was a hot summer, and one night there was a terrible thunderstorm and some lightning struck me and my parents tree and it caught on fire, it was close, but luckily Alvin came along, and managed to get me out, but unfortunately my parents didn't make it, and then after was then when I started living with Alvin and his brothers" Rosie quickly explained, Brittany's jaw dropped and shook her head in disbelief, while Alvin was there smiling away proudly.

"yeah, and that's how it all started, we started going out, until that incident happened, and then me and my brothers found Dave, became rock stars, went to school, met the Chipettes and that's when I met my Brittany" Alvin added smiling at Brittany who started blushing. Rosie felt a wave of jealousy go through her, she had to stop this, and Alvin had just brought back the fact that they were all rock stars.

"So... where's Jeff gone?" Dave asked, Rosie then forced a smile and looked up at him.

"He left" Rosie replied as simply as possible getting a nod from Dave, just then a thought had come over Rosie's mind and possibly even a way to get Alvin back from Brittany.

"Hey... I'm having a party tonight at my tree... Alvin, do you want to come?" Rosie asked, Alvin then looked over at Brittany in a sad way and when Rosie noticed this, she clenched her teeth together and she sighed in defeat.

"She... can come too" Rosie mumbled under her breath, now she really hated her, then a smile shot onto Alvin's face and he ran to Brittany.

"Cool, so Britt, do you wanna go?" Alvin asked, Brittany looked unsure at first, Rosie could do anything to her, but then again, Alvin would be there, so everything should be okay.

"Erm... Well... sure, why not?" Brittany asked, making Alvin smile ear to ear, but then Simon also realised something.

"Alvin, what about your fever?" Simon asked, Alvin then stopped in his tracks and thought for a while, he felt fine, and it was like nothing had happened.

"I- I don't know, maybe that formula of yours has some kind of healing thing in it as well, I mean I doubt that someone would come back to life and have a fever" Alvin thought, making Simon wonder.

"Hmm, I'll have to look into it more, but I guess if you feel fine, then everything should _be_ fine" Simon concluded smiling.

"But what about all of the snow?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, it's not snowing heavy any more, and the news says that it won't for a while now, and by what I can see, the snow is already starting to melt, so by the time of the party, it should be better" Dave replied, getting understanding nods from everyone.

"Perfect, then it's settled, there's going to be a lot of music" Rosie, stated getting smiles from everyone.

"And maybe a bit of karaoke... I was thinking of doing something with you Alvin, you remember like old times" Rosie added, catching Alvin's attention straight away, once she started to sing a song they used to sing together.

**Let me be your hero**

**Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
>Would you run, and never look back?<br>Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
>And would you save my <strong>soul**, tonight?**

**Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
>Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this<br>Now would you die, for the one you love?  
>Hold me in your arms, tonight<strong>

**I can be your hero, baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away<strong>

**Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
>Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?<br>Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
>I don't care you're here, tonight<strong>

**I can be your hero, baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away<strong>

**Oh, I just wanna hold you  
>I just wanna hold you, oh yeah<br>Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
>Well I don't care you're here, tonight<strong>

**I can be your hero, baby  
>I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away<strong>

**I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain  
>(I can be your hero, baby)<br>And I will stand by you, forever  
>You can take my breath away<br>You can take my breath away  
>An' I can be your hero<strong>

They finished the song together in perfect harmony, Rosie was a really good singer, as good as them in fact, and Alvin hadn't heard her voice for so long, it was a nice experience for all of them, even Brittany had to admit it, she really was good. Rosie had everything it took to become a rock star and they could all help her.

"Wow, you're really good" Jeanette complimented.

"Thank you sweetie" Rosie replied, once Brittany realised what she was doing she cringed, acting all sweet when she was really a monster in side.

"You, sound a bit like Brittany" Eleanor added, making Rosie very interested.

"Yeah, I guess, that's _two_ similarities we have" Rosie replied, staring at Brittany.

"So Rosie, when does this party start and more importantly, when does it end?" Dave asked sternly.

"Starts at 6pm, finishes at 11pm" Rosie replied making Dave a bit worried.

"well, okay, just make sure you and Brittany stay together when you're walking back" Dave ordered staring at Alvin and Brittany, who smiled back, Dave was finally beginning to give them a bit more responsibility, and they knew they had to prove to him they could do it, without fail.

"I'm going to start getting dressed" Brittany stated, she then started to walk away when she was stopped.

"Hey Britt, why don't you let Rosie borrow some of your clothes?" Dave asked, making Brittany get butterflies. Brittany forced out a smile and looked down again.

"S-sure" She replied nervously, Rosie smiled mischievously and skipped off behind Brittany, like nothing was wrong, after seeing them leave Alvin sighed.

"That's my girl, Britt" Alvin said smiling, before looking back at everyone else as well.

"I guess, I should change as well" Alvin added, gesturing to his soggy jumper, everyone nodded their heads at Alvin and he smiled back and scurried to his bedroom.

Meanwhile...

Rosie and Brittany were in the bathroom, Brittany had brought all of her clothes and accessories with her so Rosie could choose what to wear. Rosie looked down at all of the stuff and was actually satisfied, something she really thought she wouldn't be.

"Hhmmm pretty good, you have good taste" Rosie said, Brittany just looked down, but she was shocked, Rosie had never complimented her on anything before.

"Well... I learn from the best" Brittany replied, making Rosie grin, with satisfaction. Rosie chose, an orange mini skirt, a white top and an orange cardigan with a little purple flower on it, and then she put a pink flower clip in her hair. Rosie looked at herself in the mirror and nodded proudly, when Brittany then started packing all of her stuff up again. Rosie saw this and left the bathroom while tipping up the tray of clothes all over the floor and Brittany again, Brittany sighed and continued to pack up... again, once she was also dressed. Brittany decided to wear a pink sparkly skirt with a white top and matching sparkly, pink, leather jacket over the top, and a golden star hair clip in the hair, after putting on some make up. Brittany smiled with satisfaction and then looked at the time 4:30, she knew it would take a long time to get to Rosie's tree, so they'd be leaving soon, but she didn't realise she had been in there for so long. Brittany left the bathroom and found everyone waiting for her, Alvin looked cuter than ever, like always, he just had his signature red sweater with his yellow A on the front, but there was something different about him, Brittany just didn't know what.

"Wow Britt, you clean up good ha-ha" Alvin said, hopping off the couch and to Brittany, Rosie rolled her eyes and did the same. Why did Brittany have to look so much nicer, she had a great choice to choose from and she chose this, it was nice, but compared to Brittany, she was like a speck of dust, but she quickly pushed that thought a side and faced them.

"So, shall we leave?" Rosie asked, hearing that Alvin and Brittany quickly snapped out of looking into each other's eyes and then turned to Rosie again, Alvin gave a firm nod and they started walking to the door, when it was opened up fully by Dave.

"Have fun guys" Dave said smiling. They all smiled at Dave and walked out of the door waving back to everyone, until they were out of sight.

**And that's chapter 28, I know not much, but the next chapter will get... better, yes I'll just say that lol, anyway, hope you like it, remember to leave a review and I'll update soon xxx**


	29. CHEATER!

**WHOO another early update for my lovely Alvin Seville (babe) love you lots with a cherry on top! Hehe. Okay so like I said, I'm updating early again, a huge thanks for all of the great reviews, they really do make my day lol, but I have a cheeky question to ask... recently I've started a new story called Alvin and the Chipmunks: Squeakquel... but obviously it's my own version, at the minute it only has two chapters, but it's been up for a long time and only has 4 reviews, and I'm actually getting quite upset about it... no author can be left in the silence as I like to say, so after this, I would be really grateful if you could check it out, it would really mean a lot... really, so just a few more reviews on it, and I'll be happy lol and update quicker... okay enough of me going on, because I'm sure none of you really care ha-ha, so now onto chapter 29, WARNING: this chapter may contain "awkwardness", so if you don't like that kind of stuff then, well you know... don't read, it's not all of it and it's nothing extreme so it should be fine, but just in case... you have been warned, hope you like it, leave a review when you're done and drum roll please (sorry the author note was so long...)**

Rosie, Brittany and Alvin had been walking for a while now and all of their legs were starting to ach, Alvin still had no clue that Brittany and Rosie were cousins, or rather, that Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor _and_ Rosie were cousins. But not even Jeanette and Eleanor knew, Brittany never wanted them to meet, especially after all Rosie had done, in fact, Brittany only ever liked her Aunt and Uncle so she was devastated when they got killed in the fire, but somehow Alvin had come to the rescue... and look where they all were now. After some more minutes of silence Alvin let out a deep sigh, getting odd looks from Brittany and Rosie.

"Are we there yet?" Alvin moaned, Brittany and Rosie rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Imagine how me, Jeff and Simon felt lugging your tail through all of this... and with all the snow" Rosie pointed out, Alvin rolled his eyes, but knew she was right, just then they came to a part of the forest, that they had never seen before, there was a beautiful water fall with a high stone ledge above it.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Brittany said in awe, Alvin then turned to her, and smiled.

"Yes you are" Alvin whispered into her ear, making her blush a deep scarlet red colour. Rosie rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"Well you'll be beautifully dead if you go to the top of that ledge... that there's called Eagle's eye, anything that goes to the top, gets spotted by an eagle in a matter of minutes, sometimes even seconds" Rosie explained, but just then Rosie had an idea, and something clicked, she smiled mischievously and then snapped herself out of it, before anyone could realise. Alvin and Brittany stared up in awe, with wide eyes once they were told this, a place so beautiful, that was also a death trap. Just then they saw a little mouse climb to the edge of the ledge and Rosie gasped.

"Quickly, we need to hide before the Eagle comes" Rosie rushed. Brittany wasn't satisfied with that though.

"What? But we can't just let him get killed, the poor little guy... you said it yourself, we have minutes, let's go help it" Brittany encouraged; Rosie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I told you there's no telling, when it will come" Rosie, replied, but before she could finish there was an earpiercing Eagle call and Rosie dragged Alvin into a bush, and Alvin then pulled Brittany with him. They were all hiding well, and looking through the bush and up at the ledge, they had a perfect view, and before they knew it, the eagle had swooped down to the ledge and picked up the mouse, carrying it away just as Rosie had said. It was horrible; they had never seen anything like it. Once the eagle had left, they all climbed out of the bush and carried on walking in silence, Rosie was pretty unaffected by the whole thing, she was used to seeing it, but Alvin and Brittany were more scared than anything, just then Rosie stopped in front of a tree and smiled proudly.

"We're here, in you come... and let's get this party started" Rosie said grinning. They had spent another half an hour setting Rosie's tree up, there were acorns being used as chairs, small drums carved well with wood, empty boxes with rubber bands around, being used as guitars, but the weird thing was, that it actually sount pretty good together, then for a microphone, Rosie folded up a leaf, so it was the shape of a tube and as she spoke into it, it made a good echo sound. Alvin and Brittany were quite surprised at how good the place actually looked, they then all joined together and were panting from all their hard work, just then there was a knock at the door and Rosie got excited, and ran to the door, and opened it.

" Alyx, Josh you're here" Rosie said, Alyx and Josh smiled and walked into the tree, looking around quite satisfied.

"Alyx, Josh, this is Alvin and... Brittany" Rosie said, gesturing to them, Alyx and Josh waved back and smiled.

"You still playing?" Rosie asked, Alyx nodded and Josh then stepped forward.

"Yep, we're good to go, I'm on drums, and the beautiful Alyx here is on guitar" Josh said, smiling at Alyx, Alyx blushed and giggled.

"Oh stop, but yes he is right" Alyx added, Rosie smiled and led them to the instruments.

"Wow, these are pretty good" Josh said, satisfied.

" Thanks, now we just need to wait for more people to arrive" Rosie declared, Alvin and Brittany nodded and got some more stuff ready before everyone showed up.

...

After about 10 minutes, the whole tree was filled and it was very cramped, no one could even move, Alvin grabbed Brittany's hand and they started pushing through the huge crowd together until they found Rosie.

" You erm... you sure do know a lot of people" Alvin shouted, due to the music being so loud, all Rosie could do was nod back.

" I'm going onto the stage now, to start the Karaoke" Rosie declared, Alvin smiled and nodded, when he faced Brittany again.

"I have no idea what she just said" Alvin shouted, making Brittany giggle, then Rosie was seen on the stage and everyone quietened down.

"Hey everyone, thanks for coming, I hope you're all having fun, because now, I'm going to start the Karaoke off" Rosie said with a smile, everyone cheered when Rosie saw Jeff push his way to the front of the crowd.

"Come on Rosie you can do it" Jeff encourage, due to his huge crush on her, but obviously Rosie liked Alvin so she just smiled at him and pointed to Josh and Alyx who started playing a song, it was Love story by Taylor Swift and Rosie sang happily into the leaf being used as a microphone. Alvin started blushing and then awkwardly faced Brittany, trying to give her, his best smile.

"So Britt... do you wanna maybe oh I don't know... maybe wanna dance with me?" Alvin asked, this was music to Brittany's ears and she smiled ear to ear and took Alvin's hand when they attempted to dance in the small space they were in, as Rosie was singing, she caught sight of this and a wave of jealousy went through her and for the whole song all she could do was glare at them, only they didn't even notice. She finished her song when she got an idea.

"Thanks' everyone... I now call Brittany to the stage" Rosie declared, gesturing to Brittany, everyone looked at her and she gulped, but bravely walked to the stage taking the mic from Rosie when the music started to play, it was When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls, and when she started to sing the whole tree started to applaud her and she got more into it. Rosie just stared, she didn't think she'd be that good but, she snapped out of it and focused at the task at hand and she walked up to Alvin.

"Alvin, I need to talk to you, would you come upstairs for a minute with me please?" Rosie asked with the sweetest face she could make, Rosie didn't even wait for a reply from Alvin, he then found himself being dragged upstairs by Rosie, once this caught Brittany's eye, she knew something was up but continued her song until it was finished.

**(And now the awkward bit )**

Rosie dragged Alvin into her bedroom and sat him on the bed and closed the door behind her, when she just started smiling at Alvin.

"So, Rosie what's all this about?" Alvin asked, Rosie sighed, she thought that the only way she could explain this was by singing.

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time, you're so addictive<br>Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
>Alright, alright, alright<strong>

**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
>And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess<br>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
>I'm right, I'm right, I'm right<strong>

**She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everybody?s talking about<strong>

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
>And even when you look away I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
>And again and again and again<strong>

**So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
>Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear<br>I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
>And again and again and again<strong>

**?Cause she's like so whatever  
>And she could do so much better<br>I think we should **get together** now  
>And that's what everybody's talking about<strong>

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better<br>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
>Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?<strong>

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better<br>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
>She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?<strong>

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
>No way, no way<strong>

**Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, no way, no way<br>**

Rosie finished in perfect harmony and all Alvin could do was stare blankly at her, had she lost her mind?

"Yeah... I should go" Alvin said, pointing to the door, Alvin started walking towards the door when Rosie jumped in front of him and placed her hand on his chest.

"Oh come on Alvin, you know it's all true, I'm better for you... Not her" Rosie was saying, as she slowly pushed Alvin back onto the bed.

"I can make you very happy you know" Rosie said leaning on top of Alvin, pinning him down. Alvin tried to struggle, but he was surprised at how strong Rosie really was.

"ROSIE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Alvin bellowed.

"Oh come on Alvin, lighten up... you know you wanna" Rosie replied with a sneaky grin.

"NO, I REALLY DON'T 1, I'M GOING OUT WITH BRITTANY, AND YOU'RE NOT CHANGING THAT AND 2. WE'RE NOT EVEN 17 YET!" Alvin screamed, Rosie then rolled her eyes and remained sitting on top of Alvin.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, I did it all the time when we were going out" Rosie said, Alvin's ears really plucked up at that point.

"YOU WHAT? B-BUT WE WERE 7!" Alvin shouted, all Rosie then did was giggle.

"Hehe, I know" Rosie said, Alvin couldn't believe what he was hearing, the Rosie he knew that was caring and sweet, wasn't the real Rosie and this disturbed him quite a bit. Rosie then started leaning on Alvin even more.

"ROSIE, GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!" Alvin said, trying to break free, but just then Rosie smiled and started placing her hands up Alvin's jumper.

Meanwhile...

Brittany had finished her song a little while back and was searching the whole room for them, but they were nowhere to be seen, just as she was about to give up she heard a very high pitched scream, and knew it was Alvin shouting anywhere, so she followed his voice and quickly ran up the stairs and into the bedroom, but when she saw what was happing her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in complete shock, Rosie turned around and saw Brittany and smiled.

"Do you mind? We're having a moment" Rosie said, Brittany started getting teary now.

"OH NO WE'RE NOT!" Alvin screamed, finally pushing Rosie onto the floor, Rosie sat up again rubbing her head because of the pain that went through it, when Alvin then ran to Brittany's side.

"BRITTANY, I PROMISE, IT ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Alvin bellowed, but Brittany now was in full tears.

"Just leave me alone" Brittany said before running out of the door, Alvin tried to follow her, when Rosie just smiled evilly to herself.

**And there we go, that's chapter 29, and sorry if that bit of awkwardness, disturbed anyone but there won't be any other chapters like that... promise, remember to review and I'll see you soon xxx**


	30. Rob and Cob

**Hey again, saya cinta kau Alvin Seville (babe) hehe, it had to be said ;) not really much to say except that, my Alvin and the Chipmunk Squeakquel, still hasn't got any more reviews...sad times :'( but oh well... but anyway, here's chapter 30, hope you're liking this, remember to leave a review at the end xxx**

Brittany, stormed down the stairs and pushed pass everyone in the tree, without a care in the world, she didn't care if they'd yell at her or anything, she just wanted to be away from the party, the tree, them, everything, she wanted to end it all...Alvin lied to her, he said he loved her and that he had moved on from Rosie, and that he wouldn't do _it _till he was at least 17...well he sure looked like he was having fun from her point of view. Alvin was following close behind doing exactly the same, only he was getting pushed back a little more, just then Rosie had caught up to Alvin and forced him into a kiss, when he then pulled away from her.

"Come on Alvin, you don't need her" Rosie said, with the most innocent look she could make, Alvin rolled his eyes and pushed her back, making her quite startled.

"Yes... I do, leave me alone" Alvin said, before shouting Brittany's name again, following her. Rosie was left standing there, she pretty much deserved it, but all she wanted was well... Alvin, she didn't really love him, she just wanted him, and the whole time was all a set up...to get him, live his life and ruin Brittany's. Brittany had finally pushed her way out of the crowd and out of the door, when she sprinted into the forest, in uncontrollable tears, soon after Alvin too had got out and started running after Brittany, calling her name endlessly but she showed no response, she didn't even want to think about it right now, Alvin knew she liked him, and then he did that, Brittany was heartbroken. Brittany finally stopped in the centre of the forest, where she thought she was alone and sat on a rock and started sobbing to herself. Just then she heard a twig crack behind her, it startled her and she quickly stood up only to see Alvin standing there, he was panting, but still standing strong. Brittany just stared at him, she had nothing to say, and they both just stood there staring at each other blankly.

"What do you want?" Brittany finally asked, Alvin sighed in depression and his ears lowered as he started to walk up to Brittany, Alvin went to hold Brittany's hand when she quickly pulled away and started to sing.

**I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
>You lost the love I loved the most<strong>

**I learned to live, half-alive  
>And now you want me one more time<strong>

**And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<strong>

**You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<strong>

**I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<strong>

**I've learned to live, half-alive  
>Now you want me one more time<strong>

**Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<strong>

**You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<strong>

**Dear, it took so long  
>Just to feel alright<br>Remember how to put back  
>The light in my eyes<strong>

**I wish I had missed  
>The first time that we kissed<br>'Cause you broke all your promises  
>And now you're back you don't get to get me back<strong>

**Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<strong>

**You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<strong>

**And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<strong>

**You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<strong>

**Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?**

Brittany finished and just stared at Alvin who was looking down guiltily, he wanted to explain things to her, but he had no clue where to start. Brittany began to lose patience and then started to run off again, when Alvin pulled her back.

"Wait" Alvin ordered, Brittany snatched her hand back and glared at him.

"I don't want to see you" Brittany replied, Alvin sighed and shook his head.

"Then just listen and hear me out... please?" Alvin begged, Brittany's glare softened a bit and she rolled her eyes.

"You have 1 minute" Brittany decided, a small smile then crept up onto Alvin face.

"Few... thanks... look, I don't love Rosie, I love you, I loved her once, but that was a long time ago, and even then she was...well, you know and it was all just a huge set up, she's not the girl I fell in love with then, but you are... from the moment I saw you in school... I –I had... feelings for you...when you went onto Rosie's stage she dragged me upstairs, saying she wanted to talk to me, and she was talking about us and how I'd be better without you, but I didn't listen, I didn't give it any thought, but she well erm, did stuff, I tried to stop her...but what can I say? She's stronger than she looks" Alvin explained, Brittany's glare then disappeared completely and she pulled Alvin into a hug and started crying into his chest, she just couldn't speak, Alvin took that as her apology and started ruffling her fur, but what they didn't notice was that hidden in the bushes was Rosie with two other huge Chipmunks either side of her, their names were, Rob and Cob. Rob was very tall, and strong, he had dark fur, and green eyes. Cob was Rob's little brother, but height wasn't much different, Cob wasn't as strong, but still strong nonetheless, I mean, he could carry another chipmunk, which was what needed to be done, he had light fur and blue eyes. They weren't bad guys; it was just Rosie that had them under her "spell"

"That the one?" Rob asked, Rosie then looked at them both and smiled mischievously, Rob and Cob nodded and took another look.

"So when do we...?" Cob asked, punching his hand, Rosie rolled her eyes and slapped him around the face.

"You're not doing that and I'll tell you when, and you'll do as I say or things will get ugly" Rosie threatened, Cob rubbed his cheek for the pain that rushed through it like a ton of bricks.

"Hey don't talk to my brother like that, we don't have to do this you know and we don't particularly want to" Rob stated, Rosie then rolled her eyes in annoyance and went to lean up against Rob, playing with his fur.

"Now Robby... let's not get technical... I can give you exactly what you want" Rosie flirted, Rob smiled and it was like he had forgotten everything that just happened. Cob didn't like to get in the way of things so he just stayed quiet and looked at the couple in front of them.

"Okay... now this is what we're going to do" Rosie said, pulling the boys into a little huddle, she explained it and they nodded in understanding when she gestured for them to follow her out of the bush, but they didn't, Rosie left and the two boys just kept staring at Alvin and Brittany.

"Rob, I don't want to do it" Cob moaned, Rob felt the same, but they were alone and they needed the help and payment, that Rosie was going to provide for them.

"I said, come on Einstein's" Rosie said, poking her head back into the bush, Rob and Cob rolled their eyes at each other and followed Rosie out of the bush. Alvin and Brittany then got up from the rock and started their walk home, they were talking nonstop, particularly about their show that was coming up tomorrow, they decided they wanted to do a duet, but they wasn't quite sure what one yet.

"Alvin... Did you know that, Rosie is actually my erm... cousin" Brittany said, as normal as she could, they stopped in their tracks and Alvin stared at her with wide eyes.

"Well, that would explain the similarities between you, but you, Jeanette or Eleanor never mentioned it" Alvin pointed out, Brittany then sighed, everything was going to come out now.

"Jeanette and Eleanor don't know about her" Brittany replied, only making Alvin more confused.

"Why?" Alvin asked, it went quiet for a while and Alvin could see that Brittany was starting to get a bit teary, so he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well... I only know her, because of my Aunt and Uncle, they were the best, they'd always take me out, teach me about new things and they were like, my second parents... but for some reason, ever since that happened, Rosie has found this unknown hate for me, if we were left alone we'd always argue, she even.. Erm... did this..." Brittany said, showing Alvin the huge scar behind her ear, Alvin eyes just kept on getting wider.

" She would harm me, and sometimes, it even looked like she would kill me, but I never found out why, and then after that, I never wanted Jeanette and Eleanor to be treated the same, they're my little sisters and I just wanted them safe, so I never introduced them to Rosie, or our Aunt and Uncle, it would just be too risky, so when that fire came, I thought she was dead like my Aunt and Uncle, so I never guessed that the Rosie you had been talking about was her, you saved her, and that's where we are now" Brittany added, Alvin stopped and hugged Brittany.

"Britt, I'm so sorry I had no idea... if I'd know, then I'd never..." Alvin tried to explain.

"It's fine... at least someone knows, I've been holding that in for years... but let's just get home and promise, you won't say anything to Jeanette or Eleanor?" Brittany asked, with her hands together, Alvin just smiled back.

"I promise, I doubt, we'll be seeing Rosie again anyway" Alvin replied, Brittany smiled back and they carried on with their trek home.

Rosie just kept slipping back into both of their minds... how could she do such a thing? One thing was certain... she was very desperate, and had something evil up her sleeve... but what? Is the question.

**And that's chapter 30... I know, it's short, I'm sorry, I'll update soon though... and thanks for all the reviews from before, they are much appreciated and by what I can see... none of you like Rosie lol, neither do I... well I like the character idea, just not her remember to review and I'll see you soon xxx**


	31. Appology or set up?

**I'm back again WHOO I'm meant to be writing other stories now, but this is just to fun lol, thanks for all the reviews they are VERY appreciated, and I'm glad you're all enjoying the story, and no one will know the song I put in this chapter because ummm *couch* I wrote it, it's not the best but it's dedicated to my ex boyfriend... so yeah, now we go onto the chapter **

After another hour, Alvin and Brittany finally made it home, they walked through the cat flap and saw that all of the lights were off, they just stood there in silence for a minute, their fur was all tattered, their clothes were wet and they both had bags under their eyes. Alvin sighed and then turned on the light.

"Everyone must be sleeping" Brittany declared, only getting a nod from Alvin, they both sighed and walked off to the bedroom. Alvin and Brittany quietly but quickly got washed and dressed and they soon fell asleep, when Brittany began to dream.

_Brittany started to get up and leave the tree when she got confused looks from her two younger sisters Jeanette and Eleanor._

"_Britt...where are you going?" Eleanor asked, Brittany slowly turned around and forced out a smile, she was hoping they wouldn't catch her sneaking away, and now she had to think fast._

"_I'm just going out to get some berries" Brittany replied, she was quite happy she thought of any excuse at all, but of course Jeanette had something to add._

"_But we have plenty "Jeanette said, Brittany rolled her eyes and thought quickly again._

"_No we don't" was the best thing Brittany could think of, Eleanor and Jeanette gave each other confused looks by this._

"_Yeah we do" Jeanette replied._

"_NO WE DON'T I'LL BE BACK SOON!" Brittany bellowed she then left the tree leaving her two sisters confused; Brittany then started scurrying down into the forest when she stopped at another tree and quickly walked inside._

"_Aunt, Uncle are you home?" Brittany called, she loved her Aunt and Uncle to bits, she would always try and see them whenever she could, but there was one problem..._

"_They're not home" Rosie replied, walking slowly though the door and towards Brittany._

"_Oh erm... then I guess I should just leave" Brittany said, reaching for the door handle, but just then Rosie pulled her back._

"_Naa, would you really think I'd let you do that? Come on Britt, you know me better than that" Rosie said, with a sly smile on her face, just then Rosie pulled on Brittany's arm and scratched her behind her ear, and Brittany let out an ear piercing scream, Brittany tried to pull away but Rosie wouldn't let go. Then Brittany screamed louder, why did Rosie always have to be like this? What had she ever done? After about 5 minutes of this, Rosie threw Brittany on the floor, when something caught her eye, a sharp piece of carved wood. Brittany was sobbing to herself, she loved her sisters and her Aunt and Uncle dearly, but look at what Rosie does, and she just couldn't take any of it anymore. Brittany slowly crawled to the wood and held it against her wrist, when she started having second thoughts, what would everyone think? Would they miss her? Brittany came to the conclusion that this wasn't the way to go about everything, so Brittany then decided to sneak away, back out of the door when Rosie wasn't looking._

Just then, Brittany's eyes began to slowly flutter open and in front of her she saw Alvin lying next to her, looking quite concerned, Alvin put a comforting arm around Brittany.

"Shh, it was only a dream...are you okay?" Alvin asked, Brittany looked at him with wide eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah I'm okay I guess and thanks" Brittany replied. Alvin let go of her and smiled.

"Well, you were there for me" Alvin said, Brittany smiled back.

"And I'll always be... no matter what" Brittany replied, Alvin kissed her on the cheek and then hopped back over to his bed, when he fell back to sleep. Brittany was instantly made happier, but as the thought of the dream came back, she felt the scar that still remained behind her ear, but she pushed that thought aside and lay back down in her covers when she began to sing softly.

**(And this is a song I wrote called, You saved me from something, I didn't want to do, for Alvin Seville)**

**V 1**

**I thought I was nothing,**

**I thought that no one cared,**

**But you proved me wrong,**

**Now I'm not scared.**

**And because of you,**

**You saved me from something X2**

**I didn't want to do**

**V. 2**

**I thought no one would ever love me,**

**I thought I was meaningless,**

**My world collapsing from above me,**

**What could I do?**

**But then you showed me love.**

**You saved me from something X2**

**I didn't want to do.**

**CHORUS:**

**Yes you mean everything,**

**I'll help you through thick and thin,**

**It's the least I could do,**

**Because you saved me from something I didn't want to do.**

**BRIDGE**

**Even if you leave me,**

**I'll never let you go,**

**I'll still be here for you, but need to know...**

**CHORUS x2**

**V 1**

**There are just no words,**

**To really explain this,**

**But I just hope you can see,**

**Everything you've done for me,**

**Because the truth is...**

**You saved me from something I didn't want to do.**

Just as Brittany finished, she too broke into a deep sleep waiting for the next day ahead of her.

Alvin and Brittany were the last ones to wake up, but that was okay because they did have a very long day yesterday, they were both just happy that Rosie was out of the way completely and that they didn't need to worry about her anymore. Alvin and Brittany both slumped downstairs, but then they noticed the time6:00 in the morning, they were never up this early, and yet everyone was already downstairs, it was definitely strange. When they got there, they found everyone sitting at the table and Dave was cooking breakfast.

"Why is everyone up so early?" Alvin asked, Simon rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Well...1. Its school and 2. This is surprisingly the time that everyone wakes up, but you wouldn't know because you're always sleeping" Simon replied sarcastically, Alvin poked his tongue out at Simon who just shook his head.

"Wait, so you wake up at this time...every day?" Brittany asked, still in disbelief, and everyone just stared at each other before giving them a blank nod. Alvin and Brittany stared at each other in shock before joining everyone at the table, sitting in their usual seats.

"So what happened yesterday at the party?" Theodore asked, Alvin and Brittany froze and looked at each other.

"What about Rosie?" Eleanor added, Alvin and Brittany gulped.

"More, importantly...did you get home okay?" Dave added, they then looked up and gave Dave and gave him a positive nod, Dave smiled back and placed some toaster waffles on their plates, but just as they were about to dig in, there was a knock on the door.

"Who would be here at this time?" Jeanette asked, everyone looked around and shrugged when Dave started to walk to the door, but just then Alvin stopped him.

"I'll get it Dave" Alvin said, Dave nodded and Alvin started running to the door. Alvin opened it but when he saw who was there his eyes widened.

"R-R-Rosie?" Alvin gasped, Rosie just hung her head in shame and walked into the house and stood next to Alvin.

"I erm... I just came to apologise, for yesterday, it was silly of me and I'm very sorry, do you think you could forgive me?" Rosie asked, Alvin was frozen on the spot, but then everyone turned around and saw Alvin standing there with Rosie they all scurried up to them.

"Hi Rosie" Jeanette greeted, waving, Rosie smiled and waved back at everyone innocently, but Brittany saw right through her devilish smile and held tightly onto Alvin's arm.

"What do you want?" Brittany asked giving her a death glare, Rosie's smile faded and she walked up to Alvin and Brittany.

"I came all the way back here to apologise, for my actions yesterday and well for everything I've done to you over the years" Rosie said, whispering that last bit into Brittany's ear, winking at her, Brittany was shocked by this, Rosie was actually apologising.

"Why, what happened yesterday?" Dave asked.

"NOTHING!" Rosie, Alvin and Brittany bellowed in unison, scaring everyone a bit.

"I know it's hard to forgive me, but if you could then I would make it up to you" Rosie, was really begging for forgiveness, and Brittany actually started to feel sorry for her, she came all this way to apologise, how could she not forgive her?

"Well, I guess I forgive you" Alvin gave in, Rosie smiled, but she really wanted to hear Brittany say that as well. Rosie was giving Brittany, huge puppy dog eyes for forgiveness and Brittany even started to giggle.

"Fine... I forgive you" Brittany gave in with a smile, Rosie was so happy right now, so she jumped up and hugged them both.

"Oh thank you so much, you won't regret it, I promise" Rosie said. Brittany was actually really surprised at this, she really did mean it, and hopefully now she would be able to tell Eleanor and Jeanette that they're all cousins.

"So Rosie, do you go to school?" Simon asked, Rosie turned around to him and shook her head.

"Well, if you like, I can in role you in their school and give you a lift?" Dave offered, this was all happening quite fast for Rosie, all she did was come to apologise and now she was going to school, Rosie actually hated the idea of school, but she wanted to get closer to everyone so she accepted and smiled.

Once it was time, Dave got all the Chipmunks into the car and due to the lack of space, Rosie sat at the front of the car.

"Wow, we might actually get there early for once" Jeanette said, with a wide smile, everyone giggled at her, when Dave then pulled out of the drive and to the school, but what they didn't notice was Rosie's evil and mischievous smile in the reflection of the window.

**And there's chapter 31, lol hope you liked it and remember to review, cya next time oh and a quick note to Alvin Seville: I'm sorry, but just remember that song xx**


	32. A chance to show off

**Hello to the world... yeah sorry, I felt like starting the author note a bit more interestingly lol, thanks so much for the reviews, glad some of you liked the song, remember to leave a review at the end and now without further ado we go onto chapter 32 of A life of Lies?**

Dave pulled up at the school at last and as the car quickly came to a hault they all jolted a bit and Rosie quickly wiped the grin off her face, before anyone could suspect anything. Dave let them all out of the car and they all scurried their way to the front of the school, there was hardly any people around, and they were all standing in awe at the sight of this.

"Wow, no one's here, I didn't know we was that early" Eleanor said, All anyone else could do was give her blank nods and wide eyes, they had never been at school so early before, usually they would all be sprinting to class before the bell was going to go and they'd all be pushed around by the amount of people doing the same thing.

"So this is school?" Rosie asked, everyone just stared at her, she didn't know what a school was?

"Yep but don't get used to it being like this, usually there would be people everywhere and we would most likely be running to class before we get into trouble" Simon explained getting an understanding nod from Rosie.

"So... now what do we do?" Jeanette asked, it went silent, they didn't actually know, this was a first for them.

"We could go to the library?" Simon suggested.

"Or get something to eat?" Theodore added, these were both ideas that no one wanted to do, but then Alvin got an idea and he shot his hand straight up and started jumping around with joy.

"I GOT IT...LET'S PUT WHOOPY CUSIONS UNDER ALL THE TEACHERS CHAIRS!" Alvin bellowed, certain that his idea was the bestest, and funniest at that, but everyone just rolled their eyes, they were excited to hear Alvin's idea but it was terrible.

"You know when you say you got it... you don't got it" Rosie replied, putting her hand on his shoulder, Alvin glared at her and everyone started to giggle.

"I have an idea, why don't we find Mrs Ortega and we can rehearse for the show tonight?" Brittany suggested everyone looked at each other when they all nodded and started scurrying to the music room; Mrs Ortega was always there in the mornings.

"Come on Rosie, you can see us in action this time" Alvin said with a smirk, Rosie forced a smile, she was really quite upset about this, seeing them... her... live the dream she had always wanted, it made her feel ill just thinking about it, but she went along with it and followed them, this was all part of the plan of course. Alvin held his hand out to Brittany and she giggled and then took it, but as this happened Rosie stopped in her tracks and watched the two running off laughing together, she hated Brittany so bad, Rosie then just slowly walked behind them with her head down. They got to the music room and as planned they found Mrs Ortega, who was very surprised to see them.

"Hi, guys you're all here early, what can I do for you?" She asked cheerfully, kneeling down to their level.

"We were wondering if we could go through some of the songs for the show here later, since we are here early after all?" Theodore asked, Mrs Ortega checked the time on the clock behind her.

"Sure we can go through one or two" Mrs Ortega said, they all smiled and Mrs Ortega found the music track on her CD when she noticed Rosie taking a seat.

"Oh hello, you must be Rosie, you're new today right? I'm Mrs Ortega and I'll be your English and music teacher" She greeted, Rosie gave a small wave and shook her finger, before the track then started playing. Mrs Ortega sat on the chair next to Rosie and watched the chipmunks perform.

**I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
>I told the witch doctor I was in <strong>love** with you  
>And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do<br>He said that ...  
><strong>**  
><strong>** (Chorus:)  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang...  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang**

**I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true  
>I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice<br>And then the witch doctor, he gave me this advice  
>He said to ...<strong>

**(Chorus:)  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang...  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang**

**Now, you've been keeping love from me  
>Just like you were a miser<br>And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
>So I went out and found myself<br>A guy that's so much wiser  
>And he taught me the way to <strong>win** your heart**

**My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say  
>My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do<br>I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you  
>Oh, Baby ...<strong>

**(Chorus:)  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang...  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang**

They finished together in perfect harmony and all Rosie could do was stare in awe, they were so much better than she had expected, Mrs Ortega gave a quick clap and Alvin took a sneaky bow making everyone giggle.

"Okay guys, so we have time for one more, what one do you want to practise?" Mrs Ortega asked.

"Well, I think we should go through Alvin and Brittany's duet" Eleanor suggested, everyone looked at Alvin and Brittany and nodded while they went to sit back down with Rosie who was still speechless. Mrs Ortega played the track, everyone was dead silent and Alvin and Brittany got into their positions.

**We were both young when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,<br>I'm standing there,  
>On the balcony in summer air.<strong>

**I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns.  
>See you make your way through the crowd,<br>And say, "Hello",  
>Little did I know,<strong>

**That you were Romeo,  
>You were throwing pebbles,<br>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
>And I was crying on the staircase,<br>Begging you, "Please don't go".**

**And I said,  
>"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.<br>I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
>You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,<br>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
>We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,<br>So close your eyes,  
>Escape this town for a little while.<strong>

**'Cause you were Romeo,  
>I was a scarlet letter,<br>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
>But you were everything to me,<br>Begging you, "Please don't go".**

**And I said,  
>"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.<br>I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
>You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,<br>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."**

**"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
>This love is difficult, but it's real.<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
>It's a<strong> love** story, baby, just say, 'yes'."**

**Well, I got ti**red** of waiting,  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading,  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<strong>

**And I said,  
>"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.<br>I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
>Is this in my head,<br>I don't know what to think,"**

**He knelt to the ground,  
>And pulled out a ring and said,<br>"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
>It's a love story, baby just say yes."<br>Ohhhh ohhh  
>We were both young when I first saw you...<strong>

**We were both young when I first saw you...**

Everyone again gave them a little clap, and Brittany gave Alvin a huge hug, Rosie could've tackled them both right then, but she couldn't, she had to wait, she would have her revenge soon enough, hopefully on both of them. Mrs Ortega was surprised, because when they showed her that at first it wasn't all that great but to be honest but it was perfect now, good thing too... they did have a show to do there later.

"Wow great guys, what an improvement from last time, since we got through this so quickly we have time for one more" Mrs Ortega announced, but everything was pretty much perfect, so no one was sure what to do, but the Mrs Ortega got an idea.

"What about you sweetie, do you want to sing a song for fun?" She asked Rosie smiled and immediately nodded her head, now _she_ could finally show off; Rosie looked through the tracks and chose her favourite song, once everyone was comfortable and seated Rosie clicked play and began to sing.

_**[Rihanna]**_**  
>You have my heart<br>And we'll never be worlds apart  
>May be in magazines<br>But you'll still be my star  
>Baby cause in the dark<br>You can't see shiny cars  
>And that's when you need me there<br>With you I'll always share  
>Because<strong>

_**[Chorus]**_**  
>When the sun shines, we'll shine together<br>Told you I'll be here forever  
>Said I'll always be a friend<br>Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
>Now that it's raining more than ever<br>Know that we'll still have each other  
>You can stand under my umbrella<br>You can stand under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)<strong>

**These fancy things, will never come in between  
>You're part of my entity, here for Infinity<br>When the war has took it's part  
>When the world has dealt it's cards<br>If the **hand** is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
>Because<strong>

_**[Chorus]**_**  
>When the sun shines, we'll shine together<br>Told you I'll be here forever  
>Said I'll always be a friend<br>Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
>Now that it's raining more than ever<br>Know that we'll still have each other  
>You can stand under my umbrella<br>You can stand under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)<strong>

**You can run into my arms  
>It's OK don't be alarmed<br>Come here to me  
>There's no distance in between our love<br>So go on and let the rain pour  
>I'll be all you need and more<br>Because**

_**[Chorus]**_**  
>When the sun shines, we'll shine together<br>Told you I'll be here forever  
>Said I'll always be a friend<br>Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
>Now that it's raining more than ever<br>Know that we'll still have each other  
>You can stand under my umbrella<br>You can stand **under** my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella  
>(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)<strong>

**It's raining  
>Ooh baby it's raining<br>Baby come here to me  
>Come here to me<br>It's raining  
>Oh baby it's raining <strong>

Every one applauded Rosie as she finished, and she took a little bow, she loved performing so much, but just as everyone was about to compliment her, the first warning bell went off, and everyone started to panic.

"Oh great, we have 1 minute to get to home room" Simon gasped,

"Quickly guys, great job I'll see you later" Mrs Ortega rushed, they all grabbed their bags and legged it to their home room, except for Rosie, she didn't care she just sighed depressingly, but she couldn't wait for the show, she had a few tricks up her sleeves for it.

**And there's chapter 32, I think lol, there was an awful lot of singing in this and the chapter itself wasn't very good but please leave a review and I'll see you in chapter 33 cya xxx**


	33. Fooled!

**Hey guys guess what...I'M ALIVE! Lol: D sorry I left the story for so long, you see, I've had the worst week of my life...the whole of my bedroom ceiling collapsed on my NEW bedroom, and there was a flood in it too, everything I own was ruined and I was living with my friend for a while, so sorry, but there was no way I could update lol, but I'm here now so now without further ado I give you chapter 33! Xxx **

That day, was terrible, for Rosie particularly, she had never been to school before, and now she realised why...there was so many people around...and all day, she was watching Alvin and Brittany and she needed to pretend that nothing was wrong, and now, she wanted them both to go down, more than ever, but she did still like Alvin, so she concluded that she just needed to get Brittany out of the way to do that, and she knew how too, and that was when Rob and Cob come in...If they don't mess it up that is...but knowing those bozos, or that's what Rosie thought anyway, something was sure to go wrong. It was now time for the show, back at the school, it was a little Christmas show, for well...Christmas, and it was featuring the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Rosie wasn't performing, she was just meant to be their "coach", but she didn't want that, she wanted to be noticed, and that's where Rob and Cob would come in. Rosie was in the dressing room with the Chipmunks and Chipettes, she was so angry, she could've hit every single one of them then and there and feel no guilt, but...no...once "she's" out of the way, she can get with Alvin after Brittany "mysteriously disappeared" and then tell Jeanette and Eleanor the whole story of how Brittany would always be so mean to her, when they were young...the whole idea of this gave Rosie evil shivers down the back of her spine. Rosie's eyes came onto Alvin, he was warming up his vocals and Brittany was sitting down beside him, fixing her hair and makeup, Rosie sighed, why did she always have to be the prettier one? Rosie twitched when ever her eyes laid on them both. Suddenly there was a huge cheer coming from outside, Rosie peeked through the curtain and saw a whole hall of people cheering and clapping, Rosie's eyes widened in shock, but then smiled wide, ear to ear...this was perfect. But then something came across her mind...where was Rob and Cob they were meant to be here ages ago, Rosie rolled her eyes in annoyance, this was just so typical of them both and she started looking around eagerly, when she saw two heads stick up from the side of the dresser, she knew it was them a mile away so she stormed up to it and looked at them both on the other side.

"What you think you're doing? You were meant to be here ages ago" Rosie said sternly, just then Rob hit Cob on the head, and they both squeased their way out of the small space they were both stuck in.

"Sorry, boss we got lost" Cob explained, Rosie's jaw just dropped.

"What could possibly be so hard about...you know what never mind, I guess anything is possible for you dumb bells" Rosie said, Rob and Cob looked at each other sadly and sighed.

"Now, keep your heads down and do as I say" Rosie ordered, Rob and Cob then nodded sadly.

"Yes Boss" They replied in unison, just then Rosie pulled them into a huddle and she started whispering her plan to them, when they all pulled away, they nodded sadly.

"Mess this up and you can forget about the whole deal" Rosie said, Rob and Cob got scared and ran off to do their "deed" making Rosie smile evilly, when she heard the principle speaking on stage she quickly wiped it off her face.

"Hello students and welcome to the Chipmunk spectacular, it's sure to be a great show, so without further ado, I give you the Chipmunks and Chipettes!" Dr Rubin greeted, there was then a huge applause and the Chipmunks started jumping around on the stage, and all Rosie could do was stare evilly at Alvin and Brittany during the first act.

"Calm down Rosie, calm down, soon everything will pay off" Rosie assured herself. Once the first act had finished they all walked off the stage waving, and then there was a 20 minute break before the next act, now the plan could take place. Rosie waited for Alvin to be out of sight and then after 5 minutes Rosie burst into tears and ran up to Brittany, holding her arm, Brittany looked up at Rosie with concern and worry before she stood up.

"Rosie...what's wrong?" Brittany asked, but still Rosie continued to fake cry.

"It's Alvin, something terrible has happened to him" Rosie lied, and then Brittany became even more worried.

"Why, what's happened, where is he?" Brittany rushed. Rosie just stood up straight and looked at Brittany with teary eyes.

"Just...follow me...but I may warn you...what you're about to see isn't pretty" Rosie said, pulling on Brittany's arm.

"I can handle it...but where are we going?" Brittany asked confused.

"Just follow" Rosie ordered.

"Okay, but I have a solo first in the second act and I don't want to miss it" Brittany reminded, wrong thing to say, because this caught Rosie's attention straight away.

"A solo huh? That's interesting..." Rosie said grinning, Brittany was quite surprised by this but thought nothing of it and continued to let Rosie pull her to where Alvin supposedly was, it went silent after that, until Rosie stopped Brittany outside a cupboard.

"He's in there" Rosie said, pointing to the door, Brittany gave her an odd look but she was still actually falling for it. Brittany reached for the door handle and opened the door when Rosie snuck behind her and pushed her inside, Brittany screamed and then Rob and Cob came out from behind her and put a cloth around her mouth and started tying her up, Brittany tried to struggle but they were too strong for her and all Rosie could do was laugh at the sight, the ropes were tied very tightly around her hands, body and feet, and she couldn't talk either...she was stupid, she should've guessed what Rosie was doing, but she fell for it. Just then Brittany was lifted high in the air by Rob and Cob and placed in a brown, cotton, mouldy bag, which stunk. Once Rosie was out of her laughing fit she walked up to Rob and Cob.

"Good work boys, now...you know what to do" Rosie said satisfied, Rob and Cob looked at each other and high fived before finishing the deed. Just then Dr Rubin walked back onto the stage and introduced the second act.

"And now after that little break, we go onto the second act, now without further ado I bring to the stage, with a solo...Brittany!" Dr Rubin announced, everyone cheered and Rosie just laughed to herself, when she grabbed the mic instead and started walking onto stage. Once the others saw Rosie they gave each other confused looks.

"Where is Brittany, and what is Rosie doing?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, but this is Brittany's song, we need to get her off the stage" Alvin said, he started walking onto the stage when Simon quickly pulled him back.

"Alvin, you can't just go on there and pull Rosie off, maybe there's a reason, besides do you see Brittany anywhere? Just wait until she's done" Simon said, but that wasn't good enough for Alvin, he hadn't seen Brittany through the whole break...what if something was wrong? But then Jeanette came up beside Simon and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Alvin... Simon's right, just wait, I'm sure there's a reason for all this" Jeanette added, Alvin rolled his eyes and calmed down.

"Fine..." He gave in; Alvin stood next to Simon and listened to Rosie sing.

**I'll sing it one last time for you  
>Then we really have to go<br>You've been the only thing that's right  
>In all I've done<strong>

**And I can barely look at you  
>But every single time I do<br>I know we'll make it anywhere  
>Away from here<strong>

**Light up, light up  
>As if you have a choice<br>Even if you cannot hear my voice  
>I'll be right beside you dear<strong>

**Louder louder  
>And we'll run for our lives<br>I can hardly speak I understand  
>Why you can't raise your voice to say<strong>

**To think I might not see those eyes  
>Makes it so hard not to cry<br>And as we say our long goodbye  
>I nearly do<strong>

**Light up, light up  
>As if you have a choice<br>Even if you cannot hear my voice  
>I'll be right beside you dear<strong>

**Louder louder  
>And we'll run for our lives<br>I can hardly speak I understand  
>Why you can't raise your voice to say<strong>

**Light up, light up  
>As if you have a choice<br>Even if you cannot hear my voice  
>I'll be right beside you dear<strong>

**Louder louder  
>And we'll run for our lives<br>I can hardly speak I understand  
>Why you can't raise your voice to say<strong>

Rosie finished the song perfectly, and the whole audience cheered for Rosie who took a small bow that was the best thing she had ever did, just then as Rosie was about to walk off, Dr Rubin came on stage and knelt beside her.

"Hello there, Rosie...wow you surprised all of us with a voice like that, but where's Brittany got too?" Dr Rubin asked, Rosie loved all of the attention, but she wasn't quite sure what to say now.

"She...erm...she got tied up with something and had to leave" Rosie replied, and then burst out into a laughing fit, everyone gave her confused looks as Rosie rolled over the stage.

"Sorry, guys, if only you knew then you would find that really funny" Rosie finished wiping her tears, and walking off stage, just then Alvin held her by the shoulders.

"Rosie...Where's Brittany?" Alvin asked, with wide eyes, but then Rosie wrapped her arms around Alvin held him close.

"You don't need to worry about her anymore, I've taken good care of her, and now we can be together forever" Rosie replied, she went to kiss Alvin when he pushed her away.

"This was all a trick wasn't it? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH BRITTANY?" Alvin bellowed, Rosie just stared at him and didn't answer.

"Fine...I'll find her myself" Alvin added, Alvin then started running out of the door.

"ALVIN...WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Theodore called.

"TO FIND BRITTANY...KEEP THE SHOW GOING!" Alvin replied, before he was completely out of sight. Rosie then started crying and she sighed before running after Alvin, leaving everyone confused.

"So now what?" Eleanor asked, everyone sighed.

"Well...here we go again..." Simon replied looking sadly at everyone.

**And that's chapter 33, hope you like it, remember to review and I'll see you much quicker than before lol xxx**


	34. Eagle's Eye

**And I'm back, thanks for all the reviews...I'm so happy :D, so yeah...not really anything to say, except for the usual remember to review, so now I guess we'll go straight to the chapter xx **

Alvin, started running as fast as his legs could carry him, where could Brittany be? he then stopped and looked around, there was nothing but darkness, and Alvin started to panic, what if it was too late, he started getting tears to his eyes but shook them away and ran off in a different direction, hoping to see some kind of sign of Brittany, there was no one in sight, until two huge chipmunks came into his view, and they were carrying a brown, cotton, mouldy bag, and it looked like something was inside it, Alvin's eyes widened once he saw it.

"Brittany" He said to himself, his eyes were then locked on the two huge chipmunks, and he followed them to where they were going, but he was also unaware of Rosie doing the same thing...but to him.

"You're not getting away this time Seville" Rosie mumbled to herself, whilst glaring at Alvin running away after Rob and Cob.

...

Back at the school, it was silent, the audience was waiting for someone to come on stage, but Alvin had the main parts in all the songs they had learnt, what were they to do now, they had to do something, though and fast, everyone was waiting, just then Dave sighed and knelt down to their level.

"Dave, shouldn't we go after Alvin?" Simon asked, Dave only then shook his head.

"This isn't our fight, we need to trust Alvin, and we need to do what he said and finish the show...so Simon would you be okay doing the solo?" Dave asked, Simon's eyes grew wide with fear, and he started to panics.

"M-me?" Simon asked, pointing to himself, shakily, just then Simon shook his head.

"I think Jeanette should do it, she's better" Simon said, but then Jeanette pulled the same face that Simon made.

"What about Elli?" Jeanette insisted, but just then everyone got into a huge argument and no one could hear themselves think. Theodore was scared; he hated seeing everyone argue so he slowly backed away from the argument without anyone even noticing. Theodore then peeked at the audience behind the wings, they were getting impatient and some people even started to leave, Theodore had to stop this now.

"Guys...erm g-guys?" Theodore said in a quiet voice, waving and trying to get everyone's attention, but it was no use, they were focusing too much on giving someone a solo. Theodore didn't want this to happen again, he didn't want the band to have a bad name, so he took a deep breath and walked onto stage and took the mic from the stand, holding it in his paws, when everyone saw him they all went to sit back down again, Theodore looked backstage to everyone who was still arguing and then back to the audience and gulped, his eyes started getting teary, and he began to shake in fear, when he took a deep breath, he had never been on stage, all on his own before but this was his time now, he nodded to the sound guy backstage and a song began to play, once everyone heard it, they all stopped arguing and looked onto the stage to see Theodore.

"Or he could do it" Simon said, just then Eleanor pushed her way to the front.

"He's so brave" Eleanor cooed.

"He looks scared...should we back him up?" Jeanette asked, looking at Dave, then everyone else copied and waited for an answer.

"No...I think he's got it covered" Dave said, looking at Theodore with a small grin. Just then before Theodore was meant to sing he spoke into the mic.

"I'd like to dedicate this song, to my dad, Dave" Theodore said, in a small voice, and then everyone smiled and Theodore began to sing.

**Come **stop **your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand Hold it tight**

**I will protect you  
>from all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<strong>

**For one so small,  
>you seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you,  
>keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<strong>

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<strong>

**You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always**

**Why can't they understand  
>the way we feel<br>They just don't trust  
>what they can't explain<br>I know we're different but,  
>deep inside us<br>We're not that different at all**

**And you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<strong>

**Don't listen to them  
>'Cause what do they know<br>We need each other,  
>to have, to hold<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<strong>

**When destiny calls you  
>You must be strong<br>I may not be with you  
>But you've got to hold on<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<br>We'll show them together**

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on,  
>Now and forever more<strong>

**Oh, you'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be in my heart, always  
>Always <strong>

by the end Theodore got the biggest applause of the whole night, and everyone, especially Dave was in tears, Theodore, was quite surprised about that reaction, and he stood up, smiled and gave a small bow, when the others came running onto stage hugging him, Dave had never felt happier, and then they all lifted Theodore up and held him in the air, when the audience cheered louder, and if that wasn't enough, once Theodore was put down, Eleanor pushed by everyone and kissed him, camera flashes went off and the whole audience was in tears, from the cutest sight they had ever seen.

"Theo, I think you should sing the leads for the rest of the show" Simon said, putting a hand on Theodore's shoulder smiling.

"R-really?" Theodore asked with huge wide eyes.

"Yes" Everyone replied in unison, Theodore's smile just kept growing and his ear plucked up.

"Let's do this" Theodore announced.

"Wait... I think Dave would like to see you first" Eleanor said, pointing to Dave. Theodore nodded and the scurried off the Dave at the side of the stage, Dave then picked Theodore up and brought him to his height.

"Theodore...I want you to know that I'm very proud of you, the song was amazing, thank you very much" Dave thanked.

"Really...you liked it?" Theodore asked.

"Of course I did, and I'm very proud of you" Dave replied. This was music to Theodore's ears, he didn't know he had it in him; he surprised everyone else and even himself, he then hugged Dave tightly.

"I love you Dave" Theodore said, Dave chuckled and smiled, while stroking Theodore's back.

"Now go, you have a whole audience waiting for you out there...break a leg" Dave said putting Theodore down, he ran back on stage to the other's waving and they all got into their positions. It really was the sweetest thing Dave had ever seen, but now that he thinks about it, he's still worried about Alvin and Brittany; he wanted all of his children here for this. Remembering this, Dave sighed sadly and looked towards the door, the last place he saw Alvin.

...

Alvin had been chasing after Rob and Cob for some time now, he wondered where on Earth they were taking her, how could he of been so stupid to trust Rosie? he should've know all along she was a fake, how could he let this happen,? he should've seen it coming, he blames no one but himself, and now look where they were, he had put himself and the love of his life in danger, just then, Alvin realised where they were.

"No, they couldn't, they wouldn't actually...would they?" Alvin thought to him, just then Alvin saw Rob and Cob run up the hill with the sack that Brittany was in and he panicked.

"They would" Alvin concluded as he too ran up the hill, just then Rosie came up from behind him and sat in the same place where he just was, she soon burst into tears.

"Why does he love her so badly, why doesn't he love me?...that's it...no more Miss nice girl" Rosie added her eyes turned dark and she frowned evilly at Alvin climbing up the hill to "Eagle's Eye". Rob and Cob got to the side of the ledge and took Brittany out of the bag, she struggled but they had a good grip on her, just then Rob got annoyed and slapped her with all he had, making her wince in pain.

"Why'd you do that for Rob?" Cob asked.

"It's what we're getting paid to do Cob, besides, it stopped her squirming" Rob explained.

"But you can't hit girls, there are rules against these things you know" Cob replied, Rob rolled his eyes.

"Cob, please we need the money, we do a good job with this one then maybe Rosie will be so proud that she gives us more than she promised...I'm doing this clearly for the sake of you...you're my little brother, now please help me" Rob begged, seeing it that way Cob understood, and Brittany's eyes grew with fright, when she tried to squirm away again, Cob then threw her to the floor.

"Sorry, it's nothing personal, it's just business" Cob said. Rosie had seen all of this from the bush, and she was laughing her head off.

"Hahaha come on do it again, that was classic...those buffoons really think I'm going to pay them" Rosie said to herself, while she was still in tears from the sight, but when she saw that, they weren't doing anything else she became annoyed.

"Ugh, if you want something done right...do it yourself" Rosie concluded, after she too, started scurrying up the hill on all fours. Alvin was still horrified from the sight, he could run up to Brittany right then if he wanted, but he saw what they did to Brittany, he couldn't be in that state, if he wanted to save her. Rob and Cob tied Brittany up even more, and dragged her to the ledge on the cliff, they had to be quick before the Eagle comes, so they quickly tied Brittany to a huge rock and legged it back down the hill again.

"Come on, we need to find Rosie and tell her, that it's done" Rob said, running past Rosie without even realising.

"Idiots" Rosie said, rolling her eyes, continuing her treck up the hill...Brittany, was in tears, and kept trying to break free, but it wasn't working, she was dead meat, any time soon the Eagle will come and she'll be the main course, she'd need some kind of myrical to get out of this mess, but just then, Brittany felt two arms hug around her body, but when she saw the two large honey coloured eyes that belonged to Alvin, she calmed down, and let more tears fall from her face.

"Shh Britt, calm down it's me, nothing bad is gonna happen to you, but you need to let me get you out of this...and fast" Alvin said, Brittany didn't need to be told twice, she stayed still and Alvin undid all of the ropes and the cloth that was tied around her mouth, Brittany then wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank goodness you came" Brittany said, still crying. Alvin looked at the grazes on her face from where she was slapped, and the marks on her body, from where the ropes were rubbing so hardly on her and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Britt" Alvin apologised.

"It's not your fault, I'm just glad you're here now" Brittany replied, Alvin then smiled, even though he still felt guilty.

"Let's get out of here" Alvin said, holding his hand out to Brittany, she took it and Alvin helped her up, but just as they were about to leave they got interrupted.

"Not so fast" Rosie ordered, making Alvin and Brittany stop dead in their tracks, and look at her in fright.

"Why are you doing this Rosie?" Brittany asked, in her small and weak voice, Rosie then glared at her.

"Why...WHY? I'll tell you why...because you stole everything from me...the one I love...my chances in stardom...and...My childhood" Rosie said, getting teary.

"And now I'm gonna ruin your life" Rosie added, storming up to a very scared and confused Brittany, but then Alvin stood in the way and glared at Rosie who sighed.

"So this is what it comes too...all these years...we can be perfect together Alvin" Rosie tried to persuade, but Alvin wouldn't have none of it, and he shook his head.

"No...I thought so too once...but now...nothing" Alvin replied, this hurt Rosie, and she had, had enough of it...one thing was sure; Brittany was going down, even if she had to do it herself. Rosie sighed again and shook her head and then pushed Alvin aside, making him fall to the floor, a little dazed. Rosie then pounced at Brittany, and started clawing and scratching with everything she had, and all Brittany could do was cry from the pain. Alvin tried to get up, but he was a little dizzy, but just then, Rosie put her arm over Brittany's throat, pushed her to the ground, and put pressure onto her throat, Brittany couldn't breathe, she couldn't struggle. Alvin heard all this happening and couldn't stand it, so regardless of him being dizzy, he got up and just about managed to push Rosie out of the way, Brittany shot up and started coughing, and getting her air back, she was in so much pain, she may of even had a broken foot, she just couldn't move all she could do was lay there, she really was dead meat now. Rosie then stood up and walked over to Brittany.

"You was always the prettiest... you was always most talented...you was always most loved...every day of my life all I'd ever hear was "you should try and be more like Brittany", Brittany this, Brittany that...they never stopped talking about you...you stole my parents away from me... Alvin was the only one I ever loved, and you stole him too...you have all the fame and stardom...and most importantly of all...you have people around you who love you" Rosie said, crying, Brittany sat up painfully and looked into Rosie's eyes.

"I- I never realised" Brittany, said, Rosie then rolled her eyes.

"Of course you didn't... I wouldn't" Rosie replied. Then Alvin had managed to hobble over and he knelt down beside Brittany.

"Are you hurt?" Alvin asked sympathetically but just then Rosie slapped him, with all she had and he winced in pain, but tried to ignore it, his main focus was on Brittany.

"I think my ankles broken" Brittany replied, Rosie then faced away, and Brittany couldn't take her eyes off of her. But then, an ear piercing Eagle call was heard from above them and they all panicked, and Alvin helped Brittany up, when he got an idea and they walked to the edge of the ledge and looked down, at the huge drop there was, they both gulped.

"Do you trust me?" Alvin asked, Brittany started breathing heavily, she knew what his idea was, and she bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Don't let go" Alvin said, holding her tightly.

"Never...and Alvin...if we don't make it...I love you" Brittany replied looking at Alvin, Brittany noticed Rosie in the corner of her eye and felt bad.

"I love you too" Alvin added, they then shared their last kiss before jumping off the ledge, but before they jumped, Brittany managed to grab Rosie's hand, and pulled her down as well, and just in time, because it was that very second, that the Eagle had reached the ledge, any longer, and they would all be main courses. Alvin, Brittany and Rosie, then fell into the huge pond, Brittany accidently let go of Rosie when they were falling, but Alvin was still holding Brittany, tighter than ever, they hit the water and Alvin began to kick as hard as he could to get him and Brittany to the surface. Alvin lifted Brittany out of the pond and then he got out and the both lay on their back, trying to get their breath back.

"WE'RE ALIVE!" Alvin cheered, Brittany gave a small giggle, before she noticed something, and she sat up straight again, she didn't care about the pain.

"Rosie? ROSIE...ROSIE!" Brittany kept calling out to the pond.

"NO NO NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Brittany screamed some more, uncontrollable and heavy tears started pouring from her cheeks and Alvin was so confused.

"You've got to be joking me?" Alvin said looking at Brittany, but still she began to cry _what's with her, she hates Rosie? _Alvin kept thinking, but clearly that wasn't the case, he too looked out into the pond and then back at Brittany, he wanted to cheer her up, so he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Here I go" Alvin said, before jumping into the pond to look for Rosie.

"WAIT...ALVIN COME BACK!" Brittany called, but it was too late, Alvin was gone, and all Brittany could do then was wait.

It was dark, so it was hard to see under water, but Alvin continued to swim on until he found Rosie, but he was still confused by Brittany's reactions, Rosie did all that to him and her and yet she acts like she loves her or something, just then Alvin saw something right at the bottom of the pond, it was Rosie, he quickly swan up to her and brought her to the surface, Alvin started gasping for air, but he got there just in time and once Brittany saw them, her eyes grew wide and she helped Alvin get Rosie out of the water, and laid her down.

"It looks like she bashed her head, when we fell, see here, she has a graze there" Alvin said pointing to a small bump on her head, Alvin then felt for a pulse and sighed.

"She needs CPR" Alvin concluded, he then pinched Rosie's nose and pressed on her chest 10 times and then did mouth to mouth, he did this a few times and all Brittany could do was stare in amazement..._he hates her, but he's helping her...for me _Brittany thought.

"How do you know all this?" Brittany asked, Alvin then grinned at her.

"Yep, not just a pretty face, I did a bit of reading, watching some survival documents, you know stuff like that" Alvin replied, only getting Brittany to roll her eyes.

"Simon told you didn't he?" Brittany guessed.

"Yep" Alvin replied, continuing mouth to mouth, Alvin stopped and then checked her pulse again.

"She has a pulse now, but it's week and she probably has a huge head ach...and with your ankle...I can't carry you both, so we'll have to stay here for the night" Alvin concluded, Brittany smiled and lay on the grass.

"Good night...and thank you" Brittany said, before falling asleep straight away.

"Good night...sweet dreams" Alvin replied, he decided to stay up a little later; he had things to do before everyone woke up in the morning tomorrow.

**And that's chapter 34...that must be the longest so far, but I loved writing this, remember to review and see ya soon with chapter 35 xxx**


	35. A true appology!

**Chapter 35... At last, sorry it took a while I've been bust with school work and what not lol, so yeah, like always, thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot, and I know spelling and grammar is an issue: s but I'm trying :') so now onto the chapter, remember to leave a review xx**

Brittany's eyes slowly fluttered open and she yawned deeply and stretched her arms high above her head, when she realised what was on her. Brittany had been lying on a pile of thick leaves, made in the shape of a pillow, and she had Alvin's jumper on top of her, she looked around confused when she saw Alvin sitting up behind her. Her confused look continued to stare at Alvin who only gave a blank stare back, he after all, didn't have his jumper on, but Brittany didn't mind.

"You were cold, so just thought I'd..." Alvin tried to explain; Brittany giggled as Alvin started to blush and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"That's so sweet... thank you" Brittany said, just then a cold breeze came through the air and Alvin shivered a bit, but he did his best to hide it, but of course Brittany noticed. Brittany rolled her eyes and gave Alvin his jumper back, Alvin giggled and accepted it, he didn't want Rosie to see him like this, who knows what she would do... but thinking about this, made Alvin wonder... why was Brittany so upset, yesterday when Rosie was in trouble? They were cousins sure, but Rosie was Queen of bad cousins, unfortunately for Brittany who had to go through all the torture because of her, but apparently Rosie was supposedly going through something far worse.

"So what's all of this?" Brittany asked gesturing to the pillows he had made, instantly Alvin blushed bright red again.

"W-well, I thought you would be more comfy" Alvin replied sheepishly, Brittany smiled at this it was quite funny seeing Alvin in this way. Just then as Brittany was about to reply they heard a small groan come from behind them, they both looked and saw Rosie, she was fine now, and Alvin put some leaves together, into a bandage for her head. Rosie sat up and a confused look came onto her face, she rubbed her head, for it was still achy and that was when she realised the leaves, she looked at her hands and her eyes widened.

"I-i'm alive?... but how?" she asked herself out loud, it was then that Brittany got up and walked over to Rosie, when Rosie saw Brittany she looked up, and she could feel her own heart beating with fright, now what was going to happen?

"You fell over the falls and hit your head; you would've drowned but... Alvin saved you just in time" Brittany explained. After hearing that Alvin also walked over and stood next to Brittany.

"But that was only because, Brittany wanted me too" Alvin added.

"You did?" Rosie asked, looking back at Brittany. Brittany and Alvin then sat down cross legged, opposite Rosie.

"Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you are" Alvin joked; Brittany ignored his comment and rolled her eyes before facing Rosie.

"Look Rosie... I have one thing to say to you and that thing is that I'm sorry" Brittany said, as Rosie heard this, she felt all the anger draining from her body, and her eyes widened, did Brittany really just apologise?

"Huh?" Rosie asked, still not believing the words she had just heard.

"I said I'm sorry, I never actually realised what I was doing... I took your own parents away from you" Brittany said. Rosie then looked down and bit her lip, just hearing them words was hard for her, and a glassy barrier of tears started filling her eyes, Brittany saw this and started feeling worse as she remembered all of the memories of her, her Aunt and Uncle going out together, having fun, and then Rosie, all alone not getting the slightest bit of attention. And now, for the first time ever, Brittany knew why Rosie did what she did... she never really had a childhood, because Brittany had taken the one thing you need to have that great childhood... her parents, Brittany felt really bad now, just then Rosie lost it completely and she wrapped her arms around Brittany and cried into her shoulder, at first Alvin and Brittany was quite shocked but Brittany took a deep breath and started rubbing Rosie's back, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry too" Rosie apologised; only this time she really did mean it.

"I forgive you" Brittany said it was then that Rosie got off of Brittany and looked at her.

"Y-you do?... you know, you're not as bad as I really thought you was" Rosie admitted, even Brittany had to giggle at this.

"And neither are you... friends?" Brittany asked.

"No...We're cousins" Rosie replied, a huge grin spread across Brittany's face and they hugged again.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry" Alvin said, before he burst into tears.

"Aww come here big guy" Brittany said, opening her arm, Alvin smiled and joined the group hug.

"Well, at least it's all over now" Brittany said, relived. Rosie then stopped and looked at them both for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"Not quite" Rosie added, before getting odd looks from them both.

"Alvin... I also owe you an apology too, I treated you badly... can you forgive me?" Rosie asked sympathetically. Alvin then thought for a while before walking up to Rosie and hugging her.

"Of course I do" Alvin said, Rosie then smiled.

"Okay, now it's over" Rosie joked getting small laughs from everyone; they all hugged again before Brittany remembered something.

"Oh wow, I've just remembered... it's the New Years Ball tonight!" Brittany gasped, Alvin's eyes widened as he too remembered the date.

"Oh great, well... we have time but we need to get back quick... Rosie... lead the way" Alvin said, gesturing to the path in front of them.

"Well, erm... I've never been down to this part of the forest before, I'm not quite sure exactly where to go" Rosie explained, Alvin threw his arms above his head and sat back on the floor in a sulk.

"We're never going to get back in time" Alvin stressed, Brittany then sat on the floor with him.

"Alvin calm down, we still have time" Brittany assured, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Rosie said, feeling quite guilty, it was then that Alvin realised how grouchy he was to Rosie, it wasn't really her fault.

"No, I'm sorry... it's not your fault" Alvin replied, making Rosie feel better, just then another Chipmunk came out from the bushes surrounding them.

"I can lead the way" The chipmunk said, all of their eyes widened once they saw who it was.

"JEFF?" Rosie gasped making Jeff giggle.

"The one and only" Jeff replied with a smile on his face.

"Few, thank goodness you're here, now let's get out of here!" Brittany said.

"Ladies first" Jeff said gesturing to the way they had to go; Brittany and Rosie did as told and started walking ahead of the boys.

"You, always come for her" Alvin noticed, this made Jeff blush deeply and Alvin smiled.

"Of course... I love her, I always have" Jeff replied, Alvin nodded understanding.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Alvin wondered, Jeff then started playing with his fingers.

"I've never had the guts to... and besides... she likes you" Jeff said, mumbling that last part, but it was still clear enough for Alvin to understand... Alvin gulped and tried to think of something.

"Not anymore... she knows I'm with Brittany... hey why don't you come to the Ball tonight? I could help you and you could be together?" Alvin offered, Jeff's head rose as he heard this.

"You would do that?" Jeff asked. Alvin nodded in response.

"But for now, let's do something to make this journey less boring" Alvin replied smiling.

"I think I know what you mean" Jeff replied smiling back, they then both opened their mouths and started to sing...

**Tell everybody I'm on my way  
>New friends and new places to see<br>With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way  
>And there's nowhere else I'd rather be<strong>

Catching up on the song, Rosie and Brittany ran back to the boys and sang with them.****

**Tell everybody I'm on my way  
>And I'm loving every step I take<br>With the sun beating down, yes I'm on my way  
>And I can't keep this smile off my face<strong>

**Cause there's nothing like, seeing each other again  
>No matter what the distance between<br>And the stories we tell, will make you smile  
>Or really lifts my heart<strong>

**So tell 'em I'm on my way  
>New friends and new places to see<br>And to sleep under the stars and could ask for more  
>With the moon keeping watch over me<strong>

**Not the snow nor the rain, can change my mind  
>The sun will come out, wait and see<br>And the feeling of the wind  
>In your face can lift your heart<strong>

**Oh... there's no where I'd rather be  
>Cause I'm on my way now<br>Well and true  
>I'm my way there<br>I'm on my way now(x3)**

**Tell everybody I'm on my way  
>I just can't wait to be there<br>With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way  
>And nothing but good times to share<strong>

**So tell everybody I'm on my way  
>And I just can't wait to be home<br>With the sun beating down yes I'm on my way  
>And nothing but good times to show<strong>

**I'm on my way  
>Yes, I'm on my way<strong>

They all finished the song perfectly, and all Alvin could do through the whole song was stare at Jeff and how Jeff stared at Rosie, he really did love her, then they all walked through some more bushes and stared at the sight, they were finally home after that long walk...time to Alvinate!

**And that's chapter 35, again sorry it took so long... blame the stupid school, and sorry it's short too :s... Aww, it's soon coming to an end, I'd say maybe one more chapter before it finishes but review anyway and I'll see you soon xxx**


	36. The end, and most importantlyREVENGE!

**Chapter 36... Here it is... the final chapter, I'll make my long dramatic speech in the end, but now, here's the chapter hope you like it, and don't forget to review xxx**

It had been a long day, and still all of the chipmunks were awaiting the biggest adventure yet, the New Years Ball, so much needed to be said Jeanette and Eleanor still didn't know who Rosie was, well... who she _really_ was. Anyway, they made it back to the house and no one was home, they guessed that everyone had already left without them, which was okay since they had a lot to plan, Alvin particularly for Jeff and Rosie.

The School door swung open, Alvin never thought he'd be happy about going in, especially at this time; they all looked glamorous after the stressful evening they had trying to look their very best. Alvin was wearing a white tux with a red flower in the top pocket, earlier Brittany had tried to comb his hair, but Alvin had none of that, he looked perfectly fine **(in his opinion) **Brittany's hair was down and straight, she wore a lovely pink glittery dress that stopped at the knee, she looked as lovely as ever when her eyes twinkled in the light. For some reason, Jeff hadn't been able to take his eyes off Brittany the whole time... she did look very nice, every time he looked at her, it was like he was in a trance, but he kept shaking his head to try and forget about it.

"No, I love Rosie, I'm here to impress _her_, not Brittany... Brittany's with Alvin, calm down Jeff calm down" Jeff mumbled to himself. Rosie wore her hair in a high messy bun, and she wore an orange glittery dress at knee height and then lastly, Jeff wore a Black tux, Alvin had literally drowned him in Daves cologne. They walked down the corridor, and they could already hear the music beating heavily, they walked in and immediately saw everyone else, Dave was sitting down on a chair and Theodore and Eleanor were dancing together just in front, with Simon and Jeanette doing the same, only opposite them. Alvin looked over his shoulder and gave Jeff and cheeky grin, Jeff immediately blushed... he knew what that look meant.

"Hello ladies" Alvin said flirtatiously pointing at Rosie and Brittany, the girls rolled their eyes and started walking over to the others. As soon as they saw Brittany and Rosie they immediately stopped what they were doing and walked over to them.

"Brittany you're okay!" Eleanor and Jeanette gasped, they all wrapped arms around each other and hugged, and Rosie was feeling very awkward, just standing there.

"I have a few bruises, maybe a fractured ankle... but I can walk okay so I'm fine... I can still dance!" Brittany said with a huge grin, immediately Jeanette and Eleanor gave Rosie a death glare, what was she even doing here? When Simon and Theodore saw their looks they joined them, everyone was now facing Rosie, who started getting teary. Brittany didn't like this, especially since Rosie and herself had made up, she didn't want this getting worse and she didn't want her sisters to think badly of their own cousin, so just then Brittany rolled her eyes and stood with Rosie, holding her hand, then everyone's looks softened.

"And... actually... I would probably be dead, if Rosie hadn't saved me" Brittany lied, as soon as Rosie heard that her ears plucked up and she looked at Brittany confused, Brittany's eyes widened at Rosie to say "just go with it" and Rosie understood and smiled at everyone who still wasn't quite satisfied.

"So... what about Alvin?" Simon asked.

"well, after I was erm... kidnapped, by two fools, when we was backstage of the show, I was brought to "Eagles Eye" a ledge over a waterfall, after seconds of being there, you'll be and Eagle's dinner...Rosie found me, and untied me after I was tortured by the two kidnappers, that's where I got all the bruises from, but just as we was about to leg it, and Eagle came charging for us, but Alvin came along just in the neck of time...we jumped over the ledge, and because of all the bad states we were in... we stayed there overnight, and came back just a little while ago" Brittany lied, Rosie continued to smile and nodded.

"Yep... that's what happened" Rosie added, everyone's jaws were at their feet, they were really falling for it, and then Eleanor and Jeanette ran to Rosie and hugged her.

"You saved our sister, thank you" Eleanor said, Rosie smiled, but she did also feel a bit guilty, since that wasn't really the truth, Brittany was only covering for her, and even after all she had done to her in the past.

"You're a great friend" Jeanette said.

"Yeah... about that" Brittany added, Eleanor and Jeanette let go of Rosie and looked at their sister confused.

"Elle, Jean... meet your cousin" Brittany announced, gesturing to Rosie, their jaws dropped and looked at Rosie, and then back at Brittany.

"Well that explains a lot, like how you both look then same" Eleanor joked.

"Yeah... but wait, how do you suddenly know this" Jeanette pointed out, ganging up on Brittany. Brittany then froze, she was lost this time, she couldn't say that Rosie was a terrible cousin that tortured her, but if she didn't then what else could she say? Brittany panicked and she started stuttering and playing with her fingers, so Rosie then decided to help her out.

"We know because, we found out... when we were young, but then... Brittany found out about the fire, and thought I was dead, she didn't tell you, because she didn't want to upset you...when I first came in with Alvin she thought it was me but didn't want to say anything until she was sure" Rosie explained, Brittany let out a sigh of relief when Rosie had said that, and everyone backed down. Once everyone had calmed down, it went silent and everyone's eyes were going around the room, waiting for someone to say something.

"Well...welcome to the family" Simon said, everyone laughed and joined together for a final group hug.

Meanwhile

"Come on Jeff, don't be shy... just get in there and tell her how you feel" Alvin encouraged, but still Jeff remained quiet and was playing with his fingers while looking at the floor, and after a while it began to annoy Alvin, so he slapped Jeff's hand making Jeff look up shocked.

"Listen to me, you're Jeff, and you love Rosie...anytime she needed someone you were there, no one else... you... if it weren't for you she would've died seven years ago, in fact if it weren't for you... I would still be traumatised over the whole incident, I would never be with Brittany and I would probably be dead... I heard about how you helped Rosie and Simon to bring me home... so thanks, you didn't have to do that" Alvin said, Jeff then looked up, for some reason, when he said that he and Brittany were together, he felt like he had just been stabbed, again he shook the thought away and shook his head.

"You're right... I didn't have to... in fact... I still hate you, for leaving Rosie seven years ago, I could've left you there" Jeff replied, Alvin was quite hurt, and also confused by this, and looked away.

"But I didn't... because Rosie needed help, and I was there, I know you made a big mistake with her once but, I can forgive you, especially after all of this... love the tux by the way... and besides, it's clear to see that your heart is set with Brittany" Jeff explained, he hated saying them words... but why?... he couldn't possibly be?... no, he couldn't. Alvin just laughed, he didn't realise that the munk before him was actually falling for his girlfriend.

"Exactly... and look now... she needs somebody" Alvin added gesturing to everyone else, Jeff followed Alvin's finger, he saw, Simon and Jeanette dancing and Theodore and Eleanor dancing, Brittany was alone, but she was with Alvin nonetheless and then he saw Rosie... sitting on a chair all alone, he felt bad, but at the same time, Brittany's looks, charm and personality were really taking over his feelings. Alvin thought he was staring at Rosie and he started waving his hand in front of Jeff's face as Jeff made a dramatic sigh, Alvin giggled.

"Wow, you really do love Rosie... now snap out of it... I have a plan!" Alvin announced, Jeff got in close as Alvin whispered his plan to him.

Alvin then walked over to the others and tapped Brittany on the shoulder, Brittany turned and Alvin got lost in her sparkly ice blue eyes.

"Hello Madame... may I have this dance?" Alvin asked in a bad English accent, Brittany fluttered her eye lashes and giggled.

"Why of course you may" She replied, copying the accent and taking Alvin's hand. Immediately Alvin spun Brittany around and as she fell Alvin caught her, in a dip.

"Wow, you're pretty good at this" Brittany said, as Alvin still held her, Alvin nodded and smiled proudly.

"Well... you're not, we've only just started and you've already trod on my feet" Alvin teased, Brittany's jaw widened and she stood up, and faced Alvin.

"Okay then... wanna dance?... let's dance" Brittany challenged, Alvin winked back at her.

" I accept that challenge... HIT IT!" Alvin screamed, so that the DJ could hear, just then a song started playing.

"Come on boys, we have a dance off to win" Alvin said, pulling Simon and Theodore away from their dates and to one side of the stage.

"Alvin, do we really have to do this now?" Simon moaned.

"Yeah, I was having fun" Theodore added.

"Win this, and you can have all the fun you want after" Alvin replied, they rolled their eyes and got in position.

"Come on girls let's show em what we can do... COME ON ROSIE!" Brittany bellowed, Rosie smiled and shot off of her chair to join them as they ran to the other side of the stage, Rosie was happy to join in, she loved this song after all.

"HEY NO FAIR, 3 AGAINST 4!" Alvin bellowed.

"WHAT, TOO MANY GIRLS, TOO MUCH FOR YA?" Brittany screamed back, Alvin rolled his eyes and began to sing.

**Sun goes down, **

**I'm just getting up****I'm heading for the city lights!**

**Radio blastin' on my way to the club****gonna rock this town tonight!**

**You're living in a man's world, they tell us.**

**But we ain't gonna buy it, **

**the things they're try to sell us now!****  
><strong>**Chorus:****'**

**Cause we're the girls of rock 'n roll!****oooooh-woo!**

**Yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll!****rock 'n roll-oll-oll-oll yea!****  
><strong>**Verse 2:**

**(the chipmunks)****whoa! yeah!****Curtain's up and I'm ready to go****my guitar is in my hands**

**There's nothing more than I rather do than play in a rock 'n roll band!**

**What we have is what we have been given****heading for the top! (don't you know?)**

**we never stop believing now!****  
><strong>**Chorus:**

**'Cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll!****you better believe it yeah yeah yeah****'**

**cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll!****Rock 'n roll-oll!****  
><strong>**Bridge**

**we are the girls, we are the girls, we are the girls of rock 'n roll!**

**we are the boys, we are the boys, we are the boys of rock 'n roll!****  
><strong>**Chorus until fade:**

**'cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll****yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll****better believing that we are!**

**yeah we're the boys of rock 'n roll****yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll****(fade out)******

just then there was a huge applause from the audience, and Alvin and Brittany walked into the middle.

"Yes! I knew we'd win!" Alvin boasted, immediately Brittany's smile went.

"You win... you mean we win!" Brittany argued, all of the couples joined together again and walked off as if nothing had happened, just then Alvin kissed her on the lips.

"That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up hehe" Brittany cooed, Alvin giggled and they walked off the stage when Jeff then walked on, when Alvin saw him he remembered the plan and faced Rosie.

"Rosie, Jeff really loves you, he always has and now he's going to sing to you, to win your heart!" Alvin blurted out at once, Rosie's eyes widened.

"Really? Aww, maybe I won't walk away lonely after all" Rosie gasped, Alvin smiled and they all faced the stage again to listen to the performance.

"H-hello everyone... I'm Jeff, and this isn't something I'm used to, but I'm dedicating this to the true love of my life, hope you like it" Jeff spoke into the mic, Rosie could feel her heart about to burst, it was so sweet, she never realized that Jeff liked her this much, and to think... she thought Alvin was the one.

**My life is brilliant.**

**My life is brilliant.  
>My love is pure.<br>I saw an angel.  
>Of that I'm sure.<br>She smiled at me on the subway.  
>She was with another man.<br>But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
>'Cause I've got a plan.<strong>

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<br>I saw your face in a crowded place,  
>And I don't know what to do,<br>'Cause I'll never be with you.**

**Yeah, she caught my eye,  
>As we walked on by.<br>She could see from my face that I was,  
>Flying high,<br>And I don't think that I'll see her **again,**  
>But we shared a moment that will last till the end.<strong>

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<br>I saw **your** face in a crowded place,  
>And I don't know what to do,<br>'Cause I'll never be with you.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<br>There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
>When she thought up that I should be with you.<br>But it's time to face the truth,  
>I will never be with you. <strong>

Rosie was in tears at the end, it was the happiest moment of her life and Jeff got a huge applause in the room as he took a shy bow, he never knew he could sing, that well... he felt he did better than... Alvin... he could so start a band, and be the leader, get famous and destroy them...no...Why was he thinking like this?... Jeff was never this crazy.  
>"Rosie go up on stage" Brittany said excited.<p>

"I can't" Rosie replied.

"Want me to go with you?" Brittany offered, Rosie only responded by giving a small nod and wiping back her tears. Brittany took Rosie's hand and led her onto the stage, when Jeff saw then he smiled.

"To the love of my life, my sunshine on a rainy day" Jeff started; Rosie really began to blush as Jeff walked towards them both.

"Brittany" Jeff finished, Jeff grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her into a kiss. Rosie stopped in her tracks; all she could do was stare until uncontrollable tears came from her eyes. Alvin couldn't stand this, he saw Brittany try to pull away but Jeff wouldn't let her, Alvin stormed on stage and pulled Brittany away from Jeff.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Alvin screamed. Jeff didn't even know himself... what was he doing? Though... he already knew the answer... he loved Brittany.

"I-i... erm, okay... no more mister nice munk...I KISSED BRITTANY OKAY, BIG WOOP... I LOVE HER, AND YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" Jeff bellowed, Alvin's eyes just got wider.

"YES...I CAN...SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND, AND YOU'VE BROKEN ROSIE'S HEART!" Alvin replied, and Jeff went silent, he wanted Brittany so bad, he couldn't even think about Rosie. Alvin had it all and Jeff wanted his life so badly, but to do that he had to get rid of Alvin first, Jeff then looked at Alvin in rage, and he pinned him down to the floor and started to choke him, Alvin started gasping for breath, he was surprised at how strong Jeff really was. Simon and Theodore who noticed ran up to the stage as fast as they could, then used all of their might to pull Jeff off Alvin, and when they did Alvin was breathing in relief. Brittany was so angry right now, the Ball was ruined, her sisters were in shock, Rosie was heartbroken and Alvin almost got killed... all because of Jeff, Brittany lost it and then slapped Jeff with everything she could around the face, instantly he stopped struggling and Brittany helped Alvin up and held his hand tightly.

"Fine... have it your way... you will be seeing me VERY shortly...BUT I'M KEEPING THE TUX!" Jeff replied as the room went silent and Jeff walked out the doors, Alvin just shook his head.

Something changed in Jeff that moment; he felt something he's never felt so badly before, anger, jealousy and most importantly...revenge!

The End...to be continued

**And there we go, and yes obviously I had to leave you wanting more! Ha-ha and plus there was a popular request to do a sequel to this, so here's the little cliff hanger just to tease you MWAHAHAHAHA, so stick around for the sequel, coming soon, I still need to get an idea and stuff so yeah lol, remember to review and feel free to give some ideas lol, I have nothing... cya! :D xx  
><strong>**  
><strong> 


End file.
